Fairy Tail the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer
by star eyes pendulum dragon
Summary: During the battle against Acnologia, Natsu managed to damage Acnologia, but that caused Acnologia to do something that would change history. Acnologia took Natsu's magic away and replaced it with his Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic. Natsu's new magic changed him into a different person, the first Apocalypse Dragon Slayer. How will the world handle the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I decided to rewrite my Fairy Tail chapter 1 first. Next I'm probablly either update one of my Digimon stories or rewrite my Arc v chapter 2 first. We'll see soon. For now, enjoy the rewrite chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The death of a Fire Dragon slayer and birth of an Apocalypse Dragon slayer.**

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" This was the one attack that would change the course of history. The Fairies of Fairy Tail were all on Tenrou Island, their sacred grounds, for the annual S-Class promotion trials.

But things took a huge turn for the worse, as it always does for Fairy Tail.

The Dark Guild and Leader of the Balam Alliance, Grimiore Heart, attacked Tenrou Island in hopes of gaining their prize, Zeref, to make their dreams of the Grand Magic World a reality. However, they were ultimately defeated by Fairy Tail's spirit and strength.

However, again things got even worse than it already was.

The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia appeared from the sky and proceeded to attack the island, but Fairy Tail retaliated against the evil dragon and tried to fight Acnologia, but they didn't stand a chance. However, when the salmon haired Fire Dragon-Slayer named Natsu proceeded to attack, his Breath attack did do damage, which surprise the dark dragon.

'That really...hurt?'' Acnologia thought to himself in shock at the Dragon Slayer's attack. That shouldn't be possible, no magic should affect him! However, this slayer began to interest him very much...

Natsu wasn't the only one that tried to hurt Acnologia with his breath attack. Wendy Marveel, the sky Dragon slayer and Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon slayer tried to damage the Dragon King with their breath attacks, but only Natsu was the one that damaged him. They all had their partner exceeds, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily hanging on their backs and helping them fly towards Acnologia to deliver their breath attacks.

Currently, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily were bringing their partners down to the ground as they ran out of magic power. "No way in hell''. Gajeel said in disbelief as he saw that they didn't do anything to the Dragon King. Wendy started to cry, before she saw the burn mark on Acnologia's chest. "Wait, look at his chest!'' Wendy told the group, pointing at Acnologia's chest

Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily looked at Acnologia's chest and saw what the young Sky Dragon Slayer was pointing at. "That's all that we could do against him''. Gajeel said in disbelief that they just managed to damage his chest. "No look, that mark is from Natsu's breath attack''. Carla said to the Iron Dragon Slayer, getting everyone to look again to see that it was indeed from Natsu's breath attack.

"I did that…''. Natsu said in disbelief that he was the only one that damaged Acnologia. Happy was terrified, because Natsu was the only one that damaged Acnologia, but all he could was give him a little burn on the chest.

"No way! Does that mean that we don't stand a chance against that Dragon''. Happy said in disbelief, thinking that they didn't stand a chance. "Natsu! /Happy! /Wendy! /Carla! /Gajeel! / Pantherlily!'' The Dragon slayers and Exceeds heard their voices being called, making them turn to see their guild mates running over to them. "I'm sorry. I was the only one that could hurt him, but I just left a burn mark and that's all''. Natsu apologized his friends as he looked down in shame that he wasn't living up to the name Dragon slayer.

However, Acnologia started to laugh evilly, making everyone look at him **. "Impressive power, Fire Dragon slayer!''** Acnologia said to Natsu, making everyone widen their eyes in shock that Acnologia actually spoke. **"It has been many years since I've felt pain. You interest me Fire Dragon slayer. Who are you and which Dragon taught you Dragon slayer magic?''** Acnologia asked Natsu, only talking to him and no one else.

Everyone was still in shock that the Dragon King really spoke, Natsu more then the others because Ancologia was interested in him and no one else. "MY NAME IS NATSU DRAGNEEL! I'M A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD! THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC WAS MY DAD IGNEEL, THE FIRE DRAGON!'' Natsu shouted out at Acnologia, showing no fear which interested the Dragon king even more at the Dragon Slayer.

 **"The King of Fire Dragons, huh. What a disappointment to allow such a powerful wizard not complete his training. That Dragon is as pathetic as I remember''.** Acnologia said to himself, feeling disappointed that Igneel didn't give his Dragon slayer better training.

Natsu got pissed off at what Acnologia said about his dad. "Don't call my dad pathetic. He was the greatest Dragon ever, greater then you!'' Natsu shouted out in rage at Acnologia for his words.

Acnologia just chuckled at Natsu's words. **"Igneel was nothing, but a weakling who was afraid of allowing his Dragon slayer to become stronger then him. However, you gotten strong enough on your own to hurt me, which interests me''.** Acnologia said to Natsu with a smirk as he came up with an idea.

Acnologia surprisingly moved his right claw so fast and grabbed Natsu. The members of Fairy tail were shocked at Acnologia's actions, while Natsu tried to struggle out of the Dragon King's grip. However, something that no one saw coming happened.

Natsu started to glow red, looking like Acnologia was draining it from the Salamon haired teen. Natsu started screaming in pain, making the Fairy Tail mages widen their eyes in shock at the Fire Dragon Slayer's screaming.

"NATSU!'' Everyone shouted out in concern for their friend. "What is he doing to Natsu!?'' A blond-haired girl called Lucy, who was Natsu's best friend and teammate asked in concern for her teammate. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this''. Wendy replied to the blond haired Girl, honestly having no idea what the Dragon King is doing.

Soon the red glow was completely drained from Natsu, who was barely able to keep his eyes open. In Acnologia's left claw, an orb of fire appeared. **"You see this human. This orb contains your Fire Dragon slayer magic, which I drained out of you. You are now no longer a Fire Dragon slayer''.** Acnologia explained to Natsu as the orb of fire dissapeared

What Acnologia said, shocked everyone even more. "No way…'' A white hair girl called Lisanna, who was Natsu's childhood friend and "Wife" said in disbelief that Acnologia took the Dragon Slayer mage's magic away. "How is that possible for a Dragon to take away a Dragon slayer's magic!?'' Gajeel said in disbelief that his fellow Dragon Slayer had his magic taken away from him.

"G-G-G-Give i-i-i-it b-b-b-back. I-I-I-Igneel t-t-t-taught m-m-me t-t-that M-M-Magic''. Natsu said to Acnologia, barely able to keep awake. Acnologia chuckled at Natsu. **"Don't worry little Dragon slayer, your days as a Dragon slayer aren't over yet. I have a gift for you''.** Acnologia said to Natsu, making everyone look at him in wonder, but mostly in concern.

Acnologia's blue marks on his body started to glow, before they started to transfer into Natsu, making him scream out in pain again, making everyone look at Natsu in concern. The glowing soon stopped with Natsu stoping his screaming, but he looked like he worse for wear. Acnologia let go of Natsu, who fell to the ground hard on his back.

"NATSU!'' All the Fairy tail members shouted out in concern. Natsu barely managed to open his right eye to look at Acnologia. "W-W-W-What d-d-d-did y-y-y-you d-d-d-do t-t-t-to m-m-m-me!'' Natsu demanded to know what the Dragon King did to him.

 **"I gave you my Dragon Slayer Magic. Making you now, the first Apocalypse Dragon slayer ever''.** Acnologia said to Natsu, answering his question on what he did to him.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at what Acnologia said. "G-G-G-Give m-m-m-me b-b-b-back m-m-m-my F-f-f-f-fire D-d-d-d-dragon s-s-s-slayer M-m-m-magic''. Natsu tried to speak, feeling himself barely able to stay awake much longer. **"If you want your Fire Dragon slayer magic back, train with the gift that I gave you and become the most powerful Dragon slayer ever. And when you do, come find me to battle for the title of Dragon King''.** Acnologia said to Natsu, slamming his right hand on the ground to keep the Fairy tail mages from running up to their friend.

Natsu tried to keep his eye open, but he lost all his strength as his eye closed. The last thing he saw before he drifted off was Acnologia's face.

* * *

 **(7 years later)**

Seven years has passed since the battle at Tenrou Island. The guild Fairy Tail has become weak at their friend's death, having lost their strong will and was reduced to the weakest guild in flora, but a miracle has happened. Tenrou Island was not destroyed. The Fairy Tail guild set out to find their friends to bring them home. They found the island, but one person will not be the same as seven years ago. Natsu Dragneel, the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer.

After everyone from seven years ago woke up from their seven years nap and reunited with their friends, they were now looking at the ghost of the first Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion. The Ghost of the first Fairy Tail master explained to the mages that were sealed away that she used one of the three fairy magics, Fairy Sphere to protect them from the Dragon King, using their bonds to power the spell. However, the side effect was that they were sealed away for seven years, while the world continued without them.

"Wait a second…where's Natsu!?'' Happy called out in concern for his best friend, getting everyone's attention as they remembered about their Salmon haired friend. Mavis pointed East with her right hand. 'Your friend is other there. I managed to save him in time… However, what you will find will not be what you expect'. Mavis said to the mages of the Guild she created before she disappeared.

In the east part of the island, Natsu was lying down on the ground on his back, no signs of life in him. Suddenly, his eyes shot open before a black and blue pillar that reached to the sky appeared around him.

The mages of Fairy Tail, along with the ones that were sealed away saw the pillar, getting them concern for their friend since that was the direction that Mavis pointed too. "I hope Natsu's okay''. Happy said in concern for his best friend as he sprout his wings and took off to find his foster parent.

Back with Natsu, the pillar of magic disappeared to reveal the teen standing back up on his feet, but he has gone under a transformation.

His hair and eyebrows has changed to dark blue, blue marks have appeared on his face and probably around his body as well. He had a long sleeve dark jacket with blue headlights over a pitch-black short sleeve shirt and long black track pants. His Scarf had changed colours to midnight black.

He also had what to be dragon theme gloves and boots. His dark blue boots had three claws on the front and one on the back. His dark blue claw gloves looked to had actually dragon claws. And the finishing touches was a long dark blue cape that almost reached the ground. The back of it was pitch-black while the inside part was dark blue.

Natsu was silent for a few seconds, his eyes narrowed dangerously before he looked at his hands. He clenched them as dark blue magic energy covered them, making the new Apocalypse Dragon slayer smirk. "Ha…hahaha! I can feel the power!'' Natsu called out as his whole body was covered in dark blue magic energy.

It was at that moment that the rest of the Fairy Tail mages on Tenrou Island arrived to see their guild mate covered in Dark blue magic energy. "Flamebrain, is that you?'' Gray asked in surprise to see his rival's new look.

However surprisingly, Natsu ignored him and instead, powered down and looked at his clenched fists with a smirk on his face. "Oi Hothead, I'm talking to you!" Gray snapped at Natsu, who once again ignored him, increasing everyone's surprise. "Okay, that's it!'' Gray called out in rage as he creates an Ice Bow,, taking aim at Nastu before he creates an Ice Arrow.

"Gray, wait just a-'' Lucy tried to calm her teammate down, only to be interrupted. **"Ice Make: Arrows!''** Gray called out as he fired his ice Arrow at Natsu, who didn't even look at the incoming attack. "Natsu, look out!'' Erza tried to warn her friend, who paid no attention to her ether.

At the last second right before Gray's ice Arrow would make contact, Natsu's left hand shot out and stopped the attack without the use of magic. Natsu shattered the ice Arrow, making everyone widen their eyes in shock as the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer looked at Gray through the corner of his left eye.

"Is that all…Imbecile?'' Natsu both asked and insulted Gray, making the Ice Make Wizard's eyes turn anime white in anger. "What did you call me!? Sunk on this! **Ice Make: Sword!"** Gray cried out in rage as he created an ice Sword in his hands before he charged at Nastu, who shook his head in disappointment.

"What an Imbecile''. Natsu said he held up his right fist that was covered in dark blue magic. Gray swung his sword at Natsu, who dodged with lighting fast speed, making the Ice Make Wizard widen his eyes in shock. Before he had the chance to think, Natsu attacked.

" **Apocalypse Dragon's Destruction Fist!''** Natsu cried out as he punched Gray right in the face. Gray shot out like a bullet from the force of Natsu's attack, smashing through a total of 10 trees before smashed onto his back, knocked out.

Everyone had wide eyes of disbelief at witnessing the one sided battle, while Natsu just looked disappointed. The new Apocalypse Dragon Slayer walked over to his unconscious Guild mate, before he grabbed the back of his shirt.

Natsu pulled Gray over to everyone else and dropped him in front of Wendy, who looked up at the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer in confusion. "I may have went easy on him, but he's still hurt. Please heal him Wendy?'' Natsu asked the Sky Dragon Slayer to heal the Ice Make mage. "O-Okay''. Wendy replied to Natsu before she started using her Magic to heal Gray.

"Natsu, what happened to you?'' Lucy asked her teammate on behalf for everyone as Juvia knelt down next to her beloved. "What do you think happened? Acnologia kept his word and changed me into an Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, replacing my Fire Dragon Slayer Magic''. Natsu replied to the Celestial Spirit mage as he looked down at his left hand.

Everyone around Natsu gasped in shock, the Tenro group since they saw the Dragon King do the deed himself, while the rescue members didn't know what happened. Wendy, after she finished healing Gray, started to cry, getting the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer's attention.

"It's my fault! I was too weak to stop Acnologia from taking Natsu's Magic away!" Wendy cried out in sadness as she collapsed onto her knees in tears. Wendy cried for a few seconds before she felt someone pat her head, making the Sky Dragon Slayer open her eyes to see that Natsu was the cause, who was patting her head with his right hand.

"Wendy, you're not weak and it's not your fault". Natsu told his fellow Dragon Slayer as Wendy looked at him, who gave her a smile that held no resentment. "Smile Wendy. You look more beautiful when you're smiling, not crying." Natsu finished with a smile, making everyone jaw-drop in shock about what the Apocalypse Dragon said.

Wendy's face was now scarlet red like Erza's hair at Natsu's words. "I…you…me…beautiful…'' Wendy stuttered in disbelief, making Natsu chuckle. Natsu got up and started walking towards the boat, wanting to go back home and not bothering to ask what happened.

Natsu gave Lisanna a smile as he walked passed her, making her blush at his smile. Soon, Happy flew after his partner. Everyone else just stared at Natsu's back, all thinking the same thing: what happened to Natsu? And when did he start liking girls?!

Natsu and Happy were talking as they were closing in on the ship. "Natsu! That was so cool at how you beat Gray with one hit''. Happy praised his partner from seeing him defeat the Ice Wizard with one punch, making the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer chuckle at his best friend's words. "Thanks, but it wasn't really anything to be amazed about. I just simple punched him''. Natsu replied to his best friend, not seeing anything amazing with how he beat Grey.

"Are you kidding me? That was awesome at how you just knocked out Gray with one attack''. Happy said to his partner, making Natsu chuckle as everyone followed after the two with Juvia carrying Gray by having his right arm over his shoulder.

Soon everyone was back on the ship, heading back home to Magnolia to return to their home, the Fairy Tail Guild. Happy was trying to give a fish to Carla, who was refusing the gift gently with her checks red a little. Gray was sitting down on a chair with more bandages then before wrapped around his stomach.

While everyone was glad to finally return home, they were currently staring at Natsu in disbelief. He was currently leaning against the railing against his back with his arms crossed and eyes closed, but the big surprise was that he wasn't getting sick like he usually does.

Nearby, Wendy was staring at Natsu with her checks still red. Her heart was still racing from Natsu's words and that fact that he thinks she's beautiful. For the last 30 minutes, she's been staring at the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, who shot open his eyes at her.

Natsu and Wendy stared at each other for a few seconds before the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer gave her a wink, making the Sky Dragon Slayer's face turn bright red with steam coming out.

Wendy fainted from the embarrassment and started to collapse to her back. However, Natsu seemed to have disappeared and reappeared next to Wendy, placing his right hand on her shoulder to stop her from falling. This caused Lucy and Lisanna to be very jealous at this action.

Both Lucy and Lisanna were in love with Natsu, even though he seems different now, their feelings for him haven't changed, so seeing him like this made them angry at how he showed interest in Wendy.

Wendy opened her eyes, before she squealed out at seeing Natsu very close to her. "Are you alright, Wendy?" Natsu asked in concern for the sky Dragon Slayer, his feelings for his friends still the same, but a little different now. "I-I'm fine, Natsu." Wendy replied nervously as she held his left hand with both her hands.

This caused Lucy and Lisanna to be even more jealous at Wendy being very close to Natsu. Natsu smiled at Wendy, before the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer walked over to Makarov and Glidarts, with the Sky Dragon Slayer still holding his left hand.

Makarov and Glidarts had serious expressions, knowing what Natsu wants to talk about. "Old man and Glidarts, we have something to discuss about". Natsu said calmly to the two older members of the guild, now having a serious expression. "Indeed, like your change in attitude when you got your new magic from Acnologia, kid." Glidarts replied to his old friend, noticing this change, along with Makarov at Natsu's personality change.

"Ever sense that dragon gave you its magic power, you've made quite a change when you awoke, along with a new look as well." Makarov stated to the once Fire Dragon Slayer to the now Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, also seeing Natsu as a different person altogether.

"But the real question is: how will you handle this power?" Glidarts asked the Dragon Slayer user, wanting to know what he will do now. "I will learn to master this new power that I have now and get my magic back one day". Natsu replied to Glidarts and his master, forming a fist with his right hand. Natsu is determine to master this new power, and someday, get his magic back from Acnologia, one day, getting the two older man and younger Dragon Slayer to smile.

Much later, the ship arrived back in Magnolia. Natsu jumped over the railing and landed on the gangplank. "It's good to be back home after a long battle. I wonder how Romeo is doing during these last seven years". Natsu said in wonder as he started walking to the guild to check on everyone, including Romeo and how much he has changed throughout the years.

"Wait up Natsu!'' Happy cried out as he, Carla and Wendy chased after the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer. Soon everyone else started following the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, who changed directions after hearing from Alzack that their guild was out of town.

* * *

 **(Some time later)**

The Fairy Tail Guild has had it for since seven years ago since what happened to Tenro Island. Most of their members either quit the Guild or died in a job that was too much for them. Their Jewel budget also became a problem, forcing them to leave their old home that became the Guild for the Twilight Ogre guild.

Fairy Tail now lives outside of Magnolia in a much smaller guild then their once former home. Twilight Ogre occasionally comes by to hassle them for money, like they were doing now. Out of everyone, a 13-year-old Romeo was the only one brave enough to stand up to them.

Which now lead to this, one of the Twilight Ogre mages were about to swing down their Club weapon on Romeo. However, something stopped the Club from harming Romeo, getting everyone to look at the one responsible, only for the members of Fairy Tail to widen their eyes in disbelief.

Standing in front of Romeo and protecting him was Natsu.

The members of Fairy Tail stared at their long time friend that was thought dead, however they noticed Natsu's change compared to the last time they saw him. Natsu on the other hand gave the Twilight Ogre mages a glare more chilling then Ice.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Home''. Natsu slowly said to the Twilight Ogre mages before he unleashed a black Breath attack that blasted them all out and fare way from the Guild. With Twilight Ogre gone, Natsu turned around to face his friends with a smile. "Hey, long time no see''. Natsu greeted his friends casually as the others members of the Tenro group entered the Guild, greeting their friends.

Everyone greeted their friends that were thought dead, back with tears of joy. Meanwhile with Natsu, he knelt down in front of Romeo, who was staring at him in disbelief. "Hey, sorry it took me so long to come back home. I must say, you've really grown up Romeo''. Natsu greeted the young Mage as he ruffled Romeo's head, who slowly let out tears of joy.

Lisanna let out a happy smile at seeing Natsu and Romeo. She went up to her childhood friend and wrapped her arms around Natsu's left arm, getting his attention before he smiled at her. Lucy and Wendy watched in jealously at the two's interaction. Even Mirajane looked at her sister being happy, before she smiled at her as well, happy to see her baby sister have fun with Natsu again like the old times.

* * *

 **(Later that Day)**

The fairy tail guild has been partying the whole day to celebrate the return of their friends and even went on during the night with everyone enjoying the party, but one thing was missing. Natsu didn't party much. He celebrated for a while on the first day, before he left to take a job to test out his new Magic and Happy went with him.

The others tried to talk Natsu out of taking a jab that involved battling a Dark Guild causing trouble to a town, but the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer didn't change his mind. The old Master allowed Natsu to take this job, but Erza tried to stop him, which ended in a way nobody thought would happen.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

The celebration party has started a few minutes ago and everyone was having a fun time, while Natsu just sat at a table with Happy next to him, while Lucy sat across her teammate. However Natsu suddenly stood up from the chair he was sitting on, before he went to the new request board and checked the jobs. A job caught Natsu's interest, so he picked it with his right hand, before he went to the bar and showed it to Kinana.

Kinana looked at the job in surprise to see that Natsu was gonna take a job so soon when he just returned, before the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer started walking towards the door. "Natsu! Where are you going?'' Makarov asked the Apocalypse Dragon slayer, sitting down on a table. Makarov's shout caught everyone's attention.

"Going on a job that involves battling a Dark Guild''. Natsu said to his old master as he held the request in his right hand up, getting everyone to widen their eyes at hearing that he was already planning to go back on jobs so soon.

Natsu continued walking to the door, before his left hand shot out and grabbed a sword that was close to going past him by the edge with his index and middle fingers. Natsu put some pressure into his fingers, causing the sword to shatter into a million pieces, making everyone gasp in surprise at what they just witnessed.

Natsu looked over his left shoulder to see that Erza was the cause, who had wide eyes. "Care to explain why you tried to throw a sword at me?'' Natsu asked Erza with a dark tone, not liking how she just almost threw a sword right through him.

Erza looked a little surprised to hear that tone with Natsu, before she got a hold of herself. "You can't go on jobs now! We're celebrating right now and no one is allowed to leave''. Erza replied to Natsu with her eyes narrowed at how the once Fire Dragon Slayer was leaving during the celebration.

"You guys can celebrate. I got bigger fish to fry, like learning to use my new magic''. Natsu said to Erza with narrowed eyes, having no time to waste, which could be used to learn how to fight with his new Magic.

Erza looked over at Makarov for support. "Master! You agree that Natsu shouldn't go on jobs now?'' Erza asked her master, thinking he'll agree with her. However, Makarov looked at Natsu with serious eyes to see he was dead set about this. "Are you sure about this, Natsu?'' Makarov asked the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer. "I can handle myself just fine and Happy will stay close''. Natsu replied to his master as he placed his right hand on his right hip.

"Very well than, you have my permission''. Makarov said to Natsu, who nodded in thanks. "I will not allow it!'' Erza called out as she re-quip another sword in her hands and charged at Natsu. However, right when Erza was about to strike, she shoot back like a bullet and crashed into the bar, knocked out. Everyone had wide eyes at what they just witnessed, before they looked at Natsu, who had his left hand out, showing he just back punched Erza.

The whole room was silent as they just witnessed Natsu finally defeat Erza with easy, while the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer looked over his shoulder at the red head. "I'm not your punching bag anymore, Erza''. Natsu said to the Fairy Queen, before he started walking again, only to stop.

Natsu went back inside the guild, before went started searching through the cupboard that held many books of magic. He took two out and looked at them, before he nodded and continued on his way out. "I'm gonna borrow these for a while''. Natsu told his guild mates as he walked out with Happy right behind him, leaving everyone watching with wide eyes.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Since then, everyone saw that Natsu was now more powerful and more dangerous then he was seven years ago. The books that Natsu took with him were two books about magic. Transformation and wind magic, but these aren't for him. These two books are for Happy.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Natsu and Happy were walking down a road that would lead them to the town that sent the request that the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer decided to do. Natsu wasn't speaking, and was keeping silent, which surprised Happy since he thought his best friend would be jumping in joy since he finally defeated Erza like he always wanted to.

Happy decided to ask Natsu on why he was acting like this. "Natsu? Why are you so quiet? I thought you would be jumping in joy since you finally beat Erza''. Happy asked the Dragon Slayer, still getting used to his new personality.

Natsu stopped walking, causing Happy to stop as well. Natsu turned around to look at the blue Exceed. "I'm not like what I was seven years ago. Because of Acnologia's magic, I'm different now. I'm sorry Happy, that I'm not like the person I was seven years ago''. Natsu said to Happy with a sad look on his face, sad that he wasn't the same person he was like seven years ago.

Suddenly, Natsu something tackle his stomach, getting him to look down to see that Happy was hugging him. "It doesn't matter if you're different, you are still the same to me, Natsu''. Happy said to Natsu with teary eyes, crying that he won't see Natsu's old personality anymore.

Natsu smiled at Happy as he gave the blue Exceed a hug. "Thanks Happy. I'm happy to have a son like you''. Natsu said to Happy with a smile, only to slightly widen his eyes when Happy shot away from him and looked at the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer with a shocked look.

"W-W-W-What are you talking about, Natsu!?'' Happy asked Natsu with a shocked tone at hearing Natsu's words.

"You remember, when we used to be a family with Lisanna?'' Natsu asked Happy with a small smile as he crossed his hands. "B-B-But you haven't brought that up for years now''. Happy replied to his best friend, remembering that Natsu hasn't brought that up for a long time.

"I know and to be honest, it was a little stupid of me to forget about that. Anyway, I want to talk with you about something''. Natsu said to his 'son', wanting to tell Happy one of the reasons he brought the Exceed with him. "W-What is it?'' Happy asked Natsu, wanting to forget about the talk just now. "Happy, I want you to learn how to fight now''. Natsu said to Happy with a serious look, making him react in shock.

"You want me to what!?'' Happy asked in shock at Natsu's request. "I want you to learn how to fight. That way you'll be able to defend yourself if I'm not there''. Natsu said to his best friend, getting Happy to continue to look in shock. "B-B-B-B-''. Happy stuttered, till Natsu interrupted him.

"Happy, do you want to lose someone like how we almost lost Lisanna?'' Natsu asked his best friend with narrowed eyes, getting Happy to lose his shock look and look down at the ground. "No, I don't want that''. Happy replied to Natsu.

"If you learn how to fight, you'll be able to protect everyone you love. Maybe even impress Carla''. Natsu said to Happy with a smirk on his face, getting the blue Exceed to look up at him with a bright smile. "Really! Then what are we waiting for?'' Happy shouted out in delight, now excited to learn how to fight in order to impress Carla, making Natsu chuckle at Happy.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Since then, Happy has been training to fight, learning from the two books Natsu gave to him. Happy was a prodigy at Wind Magic apparently, and had this idea where he could turn human thanks to Transformation Magic and even become a Dragon. Happy so far can only become an animal during Natsu's first job, but was getting better at an impressive speed. Natsu was proud of Happy for getting stronger so fast, while he was training a little during their travels as well.

Natsu seems to have great control over his magic, but was still training to be used to it 100%. Natsu does wonder how his new magic changed him though, but decided it's not important since it made him a better person. Natsu has started seeing a few mistakes he made in the past that he didn't fix up as well, along with using his brain more. Natsu decided to see how powerful a Secret Arts move of this magic was against the Dark Guild's Master.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

In a Dark hall, many bodies of mages were all over the place, knocked out and their eyes pure white. Standing on his feet was Natsu, who was holding a Dark Mage's shirt with his left hand and glaring at the mage, who has white skin, had a baldhead and red eyes, wearing Dark clothes. The Dark Guild's name was Acid Snake, the Guild that Natsu was asked to attack the client of the job.

So far this guild was not that tough since Natsu hasn't used one of his new attacks, just using his speed and hand to hand combat skills so far. Happy was watching from a couch, eating a Fish as he watched his partner. Happy got to try out his new Wind Magic that took out a few members of Acid Snake, but left most of the fighting to Natsu. "Where's your guild Master?'' Natsu demanded from the Dark Mage in his hand, wanting to get this job over with and head back home.

However, before the Dark Mage could speak, black and blue magic was shot at Natsu, causing a black and blue explosion. Happy widened his eyes in shock as he looked up at the upper levels of the building to see a 30-year-old man that was bald, had a black beard, tan skin, brown eyes and wearing a black cloak around his body was the cause of the attack.

The man started laughing evilly at the sneak attack on Natsu, but soon his laughter died when the sounds of something being sucked up was heard, getting Happy to look to see that Natsu was the cause, eating the magic that was meant to hurt him.

Natsu was still holding the knocked out mage's shirt as he continued to eat, before he let go of the shirt, allowing the mage to fall to the ground. Soon Natsu finished eating and smirked. "Not bad, but now you're in trouble because I want to try out something! **Apocalypse Dragon Secret Art!''** Natsu called out as he started gathering Blue and Black energy in his mouth to prepare for his attack with his arms out as the sides, causing Happy to panic as he tried to fly out of the building. **"Ultimate Roar!''** Natsu called out as he unleashed a powerful black and blue giant Dragon Roar at the Mage, who had widen eyes.

Natsu's attack made shot out of the building and towards a mountain, obliterating it, showing that it was powerful. Natsu stopped his roar and looked at how powerful his attack was and saw that it destroyed the celling. "Amazing. This power is incredible''. Natsu said with a smirk as he crossed his arms, just as the Dark Mage's body landed on the ground in front of him, who was knocked out but still alive.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Natsu was amazed at how powerful his magic was. He returned to his client to collect his reward of 200,000 Jewel, however unexpectedly he got another reward. The client gave him a black and blue sword that had a Dragon like scabbard. Natsu's new sword looked like Tapion's sword from Dragon Ball Z with the handle being Dragon based. Natsu was surprised at getting a sword as a reward, but thanked the Client anyway. Natsu put his new sword on his back and buckled it up.

Natsu gave the Master of Acid Snake to the Rune Knights that he called over to hand him in. Turns out the master of Acid Snake was a wanted S-class criminal and the reward for catching him was 5,000,000, which made Happy's eyes changed to jewel shape, making Natsu sweet drop. Natsu put his new allowance in a special bag the Rune Knights gave him to hold all of it, which he was grateful for.

Soon Natsu and Happy started heading home back to Fairy Tail to continue celebrating with everyone. However, during their travel back home, Happy finally transformed into a Human.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Natsu and Happy were walking down a grassy field Tail, with the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer holding a black bag over his left shoulder with his left hand, while Happy was flying, while reading a book. The book that Happy was reading was the Transformation book that Natsu gave to him.

Happy has done outstanding with his new magic, having cleared the first three stages and was now working on changing his form and abilities as well. However, Happy's eyes suddenly widened as he could feel something. "Natsu! Its coming!'' Happy shouted out as he held his hands out, getting Natsu's attention.

Natsu looked over his left shoulder to see his partner covered in pink smoke. Soon the smoke disappeared and Natsu widened his eyes at what he saw. In Happy's place was a 14-year-old boy that has Blue spikey hair that defied gravity, pink cat ears on his head, light skin, had black eyes. The transformed Happy was wearing a blue long sleeve high collar jacket over a white shirt, blue long pants and blue boots. Happy's tail was now longer as well. "I finally did it, Natsu! I finally turn into a human!'' Happy cried out in joy as he held his hands up in the air, eyes closed and a grin that was like Natsu's old grin, making him smile.

"Well done, Happy''. Natsu praised his 'son' with a smile as he picked Happy up and started throwing him up in the air and catching him, making the transformed Exceed laugh at his partner's actions.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

After Natsu was done throwing his partner in the air, they continued onto Fairy Tail with Happy staying in human form, wanting to see what it was like to be a human. Natsu even bought a fish for Happy on the way back as a gift, who thanked him for the snack. Soon the two olds friends made it back to Fairy Tail and they made quiet the entrance back.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Natsu and Happy, who was in human form, have just made it back to the Fairy Tail Guild, with the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer pushing the door open. "We're back!'' Natsu shouted out to the Guild as he and Happy walked in, seeing everyone celebrating.

Everyone all waved at Natsu in response, but stopped when they saw the transformed Exceed, not knowing who it was. "Natsu, Who's the kid?'' Lucy asked her teammate in confusion, currently seating next to Mirajane and Wendy and Carla at a table.

Happy grinned brightly at everyone. "Guys! It's me! Happy!'' Happy shouted out to everyone with a smile, making everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTT!'' Everyone in Fairy Tail shouted out in disbelief at seeing Happy as a human now, but the ones most shocked were Lisanna and Carla. Lisanna was shocked because her 'son' was now an adorable human boy, while Carla was shocked that the cat she was beginning to fall in love with turned human, not that she would ever admit that she loved him.

"Oh my god Happy, you're so cute!'' Lisanna squealed out as she shot up from her seat, hugging the blue transformed Exceed very tightly. "You're just so cute like this. I could just hug you all day''. Lisanna said to Happy with a bright smile as she pressed her check against Happy's check, who blushed in embarrassment, making Carla pout in jealously at the scene.

Natsu smiled at seeing Happy and Lisanna like this, reminding him of the old times when they played as children. Suddenly, Natsu's senses went off, as his body seemed to have moved on its own. His left hand grabbed his sword's handle and pulled it out, swinging it to shatter the incoming sword that was close to stabbing him.

Natsu looked to see that the one who threw the sword was Erza, who had wide eyes at what she witnessed. "Rrrr!'' Natsu growled with his teeth granted as he spun his sword in his left hand, before he placed it back in the scabbed on his back, ignoring everyone's surprised looks of seeing Natsu with a sword now. "I'm going for a walk''. Natsu said to his guild mates as he walked out of the guildhall, leaving everyone to continue the celebration.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

And that leads us to here, where Natsu was currently walking in a familiar forest that he used to visit when he was a kid with the sun setting for the day. He was currently doing nothing, but walking around, deep in thought.

However, he stops walking when he came upon a familiar place from his childhood, making Natsu slightly widen his eyes. What he is looking at is the little house that he and Lisanna lived in as kids when they played husband and wife, along with the tombstone that he built in front of it. As Natsu looked at the tombstone in sadness, he thought about why he didn't talk to Lisanna or anything when she came back in his life.

'I know the reason... it's because I replaced Lisanna with Lucy in order to hide my grief that she was gone'. Natsu thought deeply to himself with a sad look, now knowing what he must do now. With his decision made, he turned around and started walking back to the Fairy Tail guild in order to make things right.

Soon, Natsu arrived, trying to spot Lisanna anywhere. Natsu spotted Lisanna with her sister Mirajane, picking fruit outside. Natsu walks up to the sisters, getting the girls to notice him. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" Mirajane asked in wonder at seeing the Dragon Slayer back so early.

"Hey Mirajane, do you mind if I borrow Lisanna for a short time?" Natsu asked the older Sister, surprising the siblings at his question. Before they knew it, Natsu had picked Lisanna up bridal style. Lisanna let out a squeal of surprise as Natsu carried her away with Mirajane watching in surprise.

Later, as Natsu carried Lisanna through the forest, he started to have a conversation with her. "Lisanna, do you remember the house we live in as kids when we played husband and wife?" Natsu asked his childhood friend if she remembers those times. "Yeah I do, but where are you taking me, Natsu?" Lisanna asked the Dragon Slayer back, even though she is enjoying being carried by Natsu.

However, Lisanna still has no idea where they are going right now at this moment, even though the forest looked familiar to her. Soon, Natsu stopped when he reached his destination, putting Lisanna down. The youngest Strauss sibling turned around in wonder, before she gasped at what she saw.

Standing a few feet from them was the house that they played in as kids, which looked in good condition despite it being years since they last visited. "Natsu is this...?" Lisanna asked Natsu in shock, who cut her off. "Yeah, the house we lived in as kids, along with you enjoying the sunsets every time we lived here." Natsu finished as he turned to face Lisanna, who faced him as well.

"Lisanna, you mean so much to me. I'm sorry that I replaced you with Lucy when you were gone from my life. I'm also sorry for never spending a lot of time with you when you came back to my life as well". Natsu apologized to Lisanna, making her cry tears of joy at what she hard from the man she loved. Soon, Lisanna walked up to Natsu and embraced him in a hug, crying tears of joy from hearing his confession.

Natsu returned the hug with his arms around her, as both childhood friends enjoyed the embrace of each other's presences. "Oh Natsu, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say this". Lisanna said happily to Natsu, her tears dropping like a waterfall. "Lisanna, do you remember how you asked me if you will be my wife?" Natsu asked his childhood friend, making her look at him in wonder.

"Well, to answer your question, yes... I will be your husband and you my wife, Lisanna." Natsu answered with a soft smile, making Lisanna cry even more tears of joy at his answer. Lisanna leaned forward and gave Natsu a kiss, who returned the kiss.

Soon, both of them pulled away from each other, before they looked at the sunset that is setting upon their childhood home. "Well, glad you two finally made up''. Mirajane's voice called out, getting the two childhood friends to turn to see Mirajane, human form Happy and Elfman walking up to them. "Mira! Elfman!'' Lisanna called out in surprise to see her siblings and that they saw her with Natsu.

"I was curious about Natsu taking you away so suddenly, so I brought Elfman and Happy to help find you guys''. Mira told her sister with a bright smile, happy to finally see her sister and Natsu together.

"A real man would take care of my sister and not put a baby in her''. Elfman said to Natsu with his arms crossed, making the two childhood friends' faces turn bright red at what he said. "Hahaha! You made the new serious Natsu blush!'' Happy laughed out at seeing Natsu blush.

"Elfman! You can't just say that!'' Lisanna shouted out at her brother in an embarrassed tone. However, Lisanna shook her face to get rid of her blush, before she held her hands out to Happy. "Come here, Happy''. Lisanna said to her 'son' with a smile, getting Happy confused on why she wants to hug him. "Um, okay. But why?'' Happy asked Lisanna on why she wants to hug him.

"Because I want to hug my son''. Lisanna explained her reasons, making Happy widen his eyes in shock at her response. Lisanna picked up Happy and gave him a big hug, who slowly returned the hug, looking a little embarrassed.

Natsu turned to face Mira and Elfman, deciding to speak to them about something. "Mira, Elfman. There's something I want to talk to you about''. Natsu said to the two older siblings of Lisanna, getting Mira and Elfman to look at him in confusion.

"There's something I noticed about you guys when I woke up with my new magic that I didn't notice when I was still the Fire Dragon Slayer. I sense somekind of magic around you guys. It felt like its blocking your memories and something around Lisanna''. Natsu said to Mira and Elfman, making everyone widen their eyes at what he said.

"A magic that blocks our memories!'' Mira said in shock at hearing Natsu's words. "How did a real man not noticed something like that!?'' Elfman questioned in shock at not sensing what Natsu sensed. "I think I can remove this magic around you guys, but it might hurt. Do you want me to set you guys free of this magic?'' Natsu asked the Strauss siblings if they wanted to be free of this weird magic.

"Yes please, Natsu. I want to know why this magic is around us''. Lisanna said to her 'husband', her arms wrapped around Happy. Natsu nodded to her before he held his right hand out to the three siblings. Blue and Blue magic surrounded his hand, before it shot out to Mira, Elfman and Lisanna, covering them in blue auras.

The three siblings widened their eyes, but no damage was done to them. Soon the auras left the three siblings, but Natsu had wide eyes at the sudden smell around Lisanna. She now smelt like a Dragon. However, Natsu took notice of the Strauss siblings' sad looks, while Lisanna had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?'' Natsu asked the Strauss siblings, concerned for them all. "Neiberosa…'' Lisanna whispered sadness, before she collapsed onto her knees and cried, while hugging Happy even more, making her 'son' and 'husband' widen their eyes.

"Lisanna…what's wrong and whose Neiberosa?'' Natsu asked in concern for his 'wife'. "Natsu''. Elfman said to the Dragon slayer, making Natsu turn to look at him and Mira. "Neiberosa…was the dragon that cared for us, before we left our village''. Mira said as she looked down in sadness, making Natsu and Happy widen their eyes in shock. "A…Dragon…!'' Happy whispered in shock at Mira's words.

"We met Neiberosa one day during winter at night. Lisanna was lost in the forest, but Neiberosa found her and brought her back to us. Neiberosa decided to care for us since our parents were dead, but she really liked Lisanna and treated her like she was her daughter and even taught Lisanna Dragon Slayer Magic''. Elfman said to Natsu and Happy, making Natsu and Happy widen their eyes more.

"Lisanna's a Dragon Slayer!'' Natsu said in shock at hearing that his childhood friend was a Dragon Slayer the whole time. "Yeah, Lisanna's the Snow Dragon Slayer''. Mira told Natsu, revealing what type Lisanna is.

Natsu still looked shocked, before he looked at Lisanna, who was still crying for her adopted mother. "Then why were your memories of her sealed away, along with Lisanna's Dragon Slayer Magic?'' Natsu asked Elfman and Mira, wanting to knowwhat happened to this 'snow' dragon.

Mira was about to answer, but Lisanna did it for her. "I don't know''. Lisanna said to Natsu, getting everyone to look at her, who was standing up with her arms still around Happy. "It just happened when we were asleep. When morning came, all our memories of Neiberosa were sealed away. I don't even know where Neiberosa is now''. Lisanna explained as tears went down her face as she thought about her mother, making Natsu look at her in pity.

"Lisanna…I promise…I'll find Neiberosa if it's the last thing I do''. Natsu said to his wife as he knelt down in front of her, who cried on his chest. However, Natsu suddenly looked at the forest as he sensed something. "Come out! There's no use in hiding!'' Natsu called out, getting everyone confused, while Lisanna looking at Natsu in confusion as well.

"I-I-I'm sorry''. A young female voice apologized, before the figure came out of the forest, making everyone widen their eyes in shock at what they saw, with Happy being the most shocked.

The figure was actually a small pure white female Exceed that seemed younger then Happy. She had black eyes, wearing a small white cloak around her and was a little smaller then Happy. Even her tail was not as long as Happy's tail, but was still a little long. "No way…'' Happy whispered in shock to see another Exceed, with the others feeling the same.

"An Exceed''. Natsu said in surprise as well at seeing a wild Exceed. Lisanna was shocked as well, before she let go of Happy. She stood up on her feet before she walked towards the female Exceed, who got nervous and hid behind a tree.

"It's okay, you don't need to be scared. I won't hurt you, what's your name?'' Lisanna asked nicely as she crouched down to look at the Exceed with a smile, who just nervously looked at Lisanna. "S-S-Snowy''. The Exceed named Snowy revealed her name to Lisanna.

"That's a cute name. Why were you watching us?'' Lisanna asked the female Exceed. "I-I-I was following you from that weird island because I liked your h-hair c-colour''. Snowy said nervously to Lisanna with her checks red a little, surprising everyone at her reasons. Lisanna stilled looked surprised, before she smiled.

"Hey, wanna come with us and join our guild? That way, you could have a family and friends, so what do ya say?'' Lisanna asked the Exceed if she wanted to join Fairy Tail, surprising everyone at her words.

Snowy still looked surprised, before she came out from behind the tree. "O-O-Okay''. Snowy nervously replied to Lisanna, making her smile. "That's great! Want a Fish?'' Happy asked as he flew over to Snowy and held out a Fish to her, making Snowy look at him nervously.

"T-T-Thank you''. Snowy said to Happy as she nervously took the fish from Happy, who smiled at her. 'Come on then. Let's take you to Fairy Tail and get your Guild symbol''. Lisanna said as she picked Snowy up in her arms before she started walking to Fairy Tail. Everyone smiled before they followed after her.

* * *

 **(Later that day)**

"We're back!'' Lisanna announced to the guild as she and the others behind her walked into the guild to see their friends and surprisingly the members of Lamia Scale still partying. "Welcome back!'' The members of Fairy Tail greeted Lisanna and everyone as they continued to party.

Snowy looked surprised at seeing the members of Fairy Tail like this, while Happy flew close to her and smiled. Lisanna walked up to Makarov, who was seating at the bar. "Master, I have someone who wants to join''. Lisanna said to Makarov, getting his attention as he looked at her, before his eyes widen at seeing Snowy.

"H-H-Hi''. Snowy nervously greeted Makarov, waving her left paw at him. Makarov still looked surprised, before he grew a smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail''. Makarov said to Snowy with a bright smile, surprising her at how easy that was. Lisanna went over to the bar and brought out the Guild stamp. "Where would you like it and what colour?'' Lisanna asked Snowy on where she would like her Guild Mark and in what Colour.

"W-W-White and on my b-b-back please''. Snowy said nervously to Lisanna as she moved her cloak to show her bare back. Lisanna used the stamp on Snowy's back, stamping a white Fairy Tail Guild Mark on her back.

"You're now a part of our Guild, Snowy''. Lisanna said to Snowy with a bright smile and eyes closed as the white Exceed moved her cloak to cover herself, but had a smile on her face. "T-T-Thank you''. Snowy nervously thanked to Lisanna with a smile.

"Now come on. I want to show you around''. Happy said to Snowy as he grabbed her paw and flew around, making Snowy grow wings as well. Lisanna watched with a smile as Happy showed Snowy around the guild, before she felt someone take her left hand, making her look to see that it was Natsu. The Apocalypse Dragon slayer took his childhood friend out of the guild.

However, Natsu and Lisanna didn't noticed the confused looks of Lamia Scale when they saw the once Fire Dragon Slayer, seeing him completely different then what he was seven years ago, while the Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail were watching the two as well.

Gajeel had a confused look, while Wendy had a jealous look. Wendy and Gajeel could smell the different scent on Lisanna and wanted to know what happened, while Panther Lilly and Carla were watching Happy and Snowy fly out of the guild. Carla had a jealous look on her face at seeing Happy pay attention to another Exceed that was not her, while Lilly was confused at seeing another Exceed.

Outside, Natsu and Lisanna were standing at the field, across from each other, while Snowy and Happy were watching from the sky. "Alright Lisanna. You haven't used your Snow Dragon Slayer Magic for a long time, so I'll help you out at getting back to using it and help you get stronger''. Natsu said to his 'wife' with his arms crossed and cape blowing in the breeze.

"Thanks Natsu. I need to get stronger to protect our family as well''. Lisanna replied to her 'husband' with a smile, before she took a stance. Then a magic circle that looked like Natsu's magic circle when he used his Fire Dragon's roar appeared in front of Lisanna's face, with the circle being a snowy white colour.

"First, let's try my Roar! **Snow Dragon's Roar!''** Lisanna roared out as she unleashed a Snow covered breath attack at Natsu from her mouth. Natsu just stood there with his arms crossed before he held out his right hand as black and blue magic covered his fingers.

 **"Apocalypse Dragon Slash!''** Natsu called out as he moved his hand like they were claws at the breath attack, dissolving it with ease. However, Natsu's eyes widen when he saw that Lisanna was air board above him. 'That roar…she used it to distract me!' Natsu thought to himself in shock at seeing how Lisanna use her attack.

 **"Snow Dragon's Wing Attack!''** Lisanna called out as she waved her hands to unleashed snow covered Wing attack, hitting Natsu straight on, but dealt no damage to him. Lisanna landed on the ground away from Natsu, who just crossed his arms.

"Impressive Lisanna. You used your roar to distract me and then hit me with your Wing attack. Colour me impressed''. Natsu praised his 'wife', happy to see that Lisanna was a capable Dragon Slayer, making the snow Dragon slayer smile at him.

"Thank you''. Lisanna replied to Natsu with a smile, glad to hear that he was impressed with her. Happy and Snowy continued to watch in awe at seeing Lisanna being able to hit Natsu, with the white Exceed beginning to cheer for Lisanna.

Lisanna was about to try another attack, when suddenly a voice called out. "WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT!'' A voice shouted out, getting everyone to look to see that the cause of the scream was Gajeel, with Wendy, Carla and Lilly next to him, with all of them having wide eyes at what they just witnessed.

"Lisanna…you're…a Dragon Slayer!?'' Wendy called out in shock at seeing Lisanna was actually a Dragon Slayer, while Gajeel had his jaw dropped to the ground. Lisanna laughed nervously at Wendy and Garjeel. "Guess the secret's out''. Lisanna said nervously at Wendy and Gajeel.

Carla and Lilly walked up to Happy and Snowy, making Snowy panic before hid behind Happy, making Carla growl in jealously. "Snowy, it's okay. They're friends and Carla wouldn't hurt you''. Happy said to Snowy with a smile, before looking at Carla with his checks red, making Snowy frown at Carla for reasons she does not know.

"Lilly, Carla, this is Snowy. She's our new member and Exceed''. Happy said to Lilly and Carla as he gave Snowy a little push for her to look at Lilly and Carla, with Snowy still looking nervous. "H-H-H-Hi…''. Snowy nervously greeted Carla and Lilly, who sweet drop at how nervous she is.

"I'm Panther Lilly''. Lilly introduced himself to the nervous Exceed. "And I'm Carla''. Carla introduced herself to the younger Exceed as well. "I have a feeling we'll all get along well''. Happy said to all the Exceeds, while patting Snowy on the head, getting a smile from her and a glare of jealously from Carla.

Back with the Dragons Slayers, Wendy and Gajeel were still looking at Lisanna in shock at seeing her Dragon Slayer Magic, while Natsu was standing next to the Snow Dragon slayer, who was still nervous. "But…how…she…Dragon…Slayer…!'?' Gajeel asked in shock at seeing Lisanna a Dragon Slayer, having had no interest in her, till now.

"It's a long story''. Natsu said to Wendy and Garjeel, knowing that it will be a long explanation. Soon Natsu and Lisanna started explaining to Wendy and Gajeel at how Lisanna is a Dragon Slayer, which surprised the two at hearing that the Snow Dragon Slayer's memories and Dragon Slayer Magic was sealed away. Lisanna even revealed to them that this happened on the same day that their Dragons disappeared.

Soon the explanation was finished, with both Wendy and Gajeel more calm now. "Lisanna…I'm sorry that this happened to you''. Wendy said to Lisanna with a sad look and tone, truly sorry that Lisanna was forced to forget about her mother.

"It's alright, Wendy. I know I'll see Neiberosa again someday''. Lisanna said to Wendy with a smile, having faith she'll see her mother again one day. Natsu took noticed of the sun setting. "Well me and Happy will be off now. It's getting late''. Natsu said to the group of Dragon Slayers and Exceeds, getting them all to look at him.

"Will it be alright if me and Snowy spend the night at your house, Natsu''? Lisanna asked the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, making everyone widen their eyes at her request. "Sure, but you might want to tell Mira and Elfman''. Natsu replied to Lisanna with a smile, not minding the company. "Yay! Thanks Natsu! Come on, Snowy!'' Lisanna called out in joy as she took off to the guild with Snowy flying after her.

Wendy and Carla both had looks of jealously on their faces at hearing that Lisanna and Snowy are spending the night at Natsu and Happy's house and would not allow it. "Could Carla and I also spend the night at your house, Natsu? The rooms of Fairy Hills coast a lot and we lost all our Money in these seven years!'' Wendy asked her fellow Dragon Slayer as she cried out anime tears, having discovered that the guild used all her money during these seven years.

"Sure, why not''. Natsu replied Wendy with a smile, getting both her and Carla to smile brightly. Soon Lisanna and Snowy came back from the guild and told them that her siblings were okay with it. Soon the three Dragon Slayers and Exceeds left to head home, leaving Gajeel and Lilly alone.

After a few minutes of walking, the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds made it to Natsu and Happy's house. "Wow. It looks the same as last time I visited''. Lisanna said in awe at seeing the house looking the same like last time she visited. "It's a bit messy inside, but we'll clean it up''. Natsu said to Lisanna, while Wendy, Carla and Snowy were looking at the house with wide eyes, having never expected Natsu and Happy to live here. "Aye! Now let's have fun!'' Happy called out as he flew into the air, getting a chuckle from Natsu and Lisanna, while the others watched.

* * *

 **(2 days later)**

It has been 2 days since Natsu found out that Lisanna was a Snow Dragon Slayer, with Snowy becoming Lisanna's new partner. During the night that the three Dragon Slayers and Exceeds had together, Natsu and Happy cleaned the place, with the girls watching. Natsu spent time with both Lisanna and Wendy, talking to them and even training a little with them to get stronger. Both Lisanna and Wendy appreciated it, learning new moves and Wendy doing something shocking that shocked both Natsu and Lisanna.

Wendy accidently ate Natsu's magic.

Wendy accidently eat some of Natsu's magic during the training, which made her gain duel Dragon Slayer mode, only she became the Apocalypse Sky Dragon, which gave her a huge power boost. During the training, Happy at first started teaching Snowy Transformation Magic, and even tried to teach her Wind Magic, but Snowy preferred Snow Magic.

Carla watched in jealously at first, before Happy started teaching her Transformation Magic as well, which she appreciate. Soon the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds went to bed, with Natsu and Happy taking the couch and the girls taking the bed.

The next day, Natsu and Happy continued teaching the girls, who started to enjoy it since they were taking it slow, but hard. Soon Natsu, Happy and the girls left to go to the guild to take some jobs together, wanting to try out more of their skills. They managed to do 5 jobs and get a grand total of 1,000,000, with all of them getting some extra rewards.

Happy got a book of magic, Carla got a book of hand-to-hand combat, Snowy got a book of Snow Magic, Lisanna got special ear rings and a snow ring, while getting a new Take-over Form, Wendy got some new clothes.

Natsu got some different things. He got a book of different magic to learn for himself and even two Dragon Slayer Lacrimas from a Request that involved destroying a Dark Guild that creates Dragon Slayer Lacrimas for allied Dark Guilds.

Natsu decided to wait to think about what to do with the two Lacrimas, before they went back to the guild. They even learned that Master, Erza and Mirajane gave Twilight Ogre a beating. However, Natsu, Happy and the girls heard about Lucy's father that passed away, making them feel sad for Lucy.

The next day, they got some gifts for Lucy and went to her apartment to see Lucy, only to be surprised to see an over weighted purple haired women wearing Lucy's old outfit in front of the apartment.

"Are you…Lucy's landlady?'' Wendy asked with her eyes anime white at the size of boiling balls. The now revealed landlady nodded to Wendy. "Is Lucy available? We heard what happened to her father and wanted to help her anyway we can''. Natsu asked the landlady if they could visit Lucy.

"Sure, but don't trash the place. Lucy just got this apartment back''. The Landlady said to the Fairy Tail Wizards, which they nodded to her before they walked in. They went to Lucy's room to see Lucy crying on her bed, making everyone look at her with sadness in their eyes. Natsu knelt down next Lucy and hugged her, making her widen her eyes at feeling Natsu.

"We heard what happened to your dad. I'm sorry that you couldn't be there by his side when he was alive, Lucy. But you're not alone. You have friends who want to help you, so just let it out. Cry and let your sadness out, because you're not alone''. Natsu said to Lucy with sadness in his voice, getting her to tear up as she hugged Natsu back.

Soon Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, Carla and Snowy joined the group hug to help Lucy and show her that she wasn't alone. Seven years have passed since that day and many things have changed, but one thing was the same. Fairy Tail is a family that always looks out for each other.

* * *

 **I know there isn't much differences, but I really had not much changes to make. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Did you miss me. Sorry, but my helper has been silent and not messaging me back, which is slowing down my progress, but I managed to do this chapter on my own. Anyway, I saw some revives and decided to do what some people asked, liking having Natsu be a Dragon Slayer of different elements. I'm thinking of letting Wendy and Lisanna get a Dragon Slayer Lacrima, but I'm having trouble at what elements that they should get. I was also thinking of Erza becoming a Dragon Slayer since I found out her mother is a Dragon. Anyway, here are the parings of the show for now.**

 **Natsu X Lisanna.**

 **Natsu X Wendy.**

 **Natsu X Lucy.**

 **Natsu X Meredy.**

 **Natsu X Kagura.**

 **Natsu X Sayla.**

 **Natsu X Yukino.**

 **Gray X Ultear.**

 **Gray X Juvia.**

 **Lyon X Sherry.**

 **Macao X Enno.**

 **Erza X Jellal.**

 **Garjeel X Levy.**

 **Cobra X Kinana.**

 **Romeo X Sherria.**

 **Happy X Carla.**

 **Elfman X Evergreen.**

 **Laxus X Mira.**

 **Those are the current couples for now, but I might change my mind. Now enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Magic ball, Butt Jiggle Gang and Invisible Lucy.**

The sun was shining high in the sky, showing that it was a great and sunny day for the day in Earthland, with the wizards of the Magic Guilds doing what they do best. Taking Requests, beating up bad guys and getting rewards for completing the job. At the Fairy Tail guild, next to the city of Magnolia, the new team called: Team Dragon Claw have returned to the guild. Team Dragon Claw was the team of Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, Carla and Snowy.

They have been working on jobs for the last few days, completing many of them and spreading their team name all across Fiore in just two days. It has been a week since the return of the missing members with Natsu having become the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, Lisanna having been revealed as the Snow Dragon Slayer and Happy began teaching Snowy and Carla Transformation Magic. Since then, Natsu has been training hard to master his new Magic, while helping Lisanna and Wendy train with their Dragon Slayer Magic, with Natsu helping Wendy with her Apocalypse Sky Dragon mode.

Happy has also been learning some different magic as well, while helping Snowy and Carla transform into humans, which they succeeded at. Carla's human form looks a girl around Happy's human height, having White long Hair, keeping her ears and tail, while wearing a human version of her pink outfit with long socks and high heels. Snowy's human form was smaller than Happy and Carla's human form, but was still human.

Snowy's human form had short white hair like Lisanna's hair style, black eyes, wearing her white cloak around her, a White open long sleeve and high collar jacket that went over a Blue shirt, a White skirt, long white socks and white high heels. She has light skin, her tail now has a white reborn and her pink cat ears as well. Happy didn't change anything of his human form, only adding Blue Fingerless gloves.

Natsu even learned Teleport Magic to himself to help make traveling easier for them, while Lisanna has been training to unlock her Secret Arts move. Wendy has trained in her Dragon Force form as well, with the Cats doing training of their own. Turns out Snowy is a little cheeky like Happy, having sneaked some Dragon Slayer Lacrimas when they went on that job a week ago, saying she thinks that more Dragon Slayer Lacrimas could help the guild, which Lisanna told her that was a good idea, but it was wrong to sneak out with them.

Natsu and Wendy still go on jobs with Gray, Lucy and Erza with their Exceeds going with them, which for some reason Erza now constantly challenge Natsu now just like how Natsu used to challenge her, but Natsu beats her all the time. Natsu decided to use one of his Dragon Slayer Lacrimas for himself, while for some reason gave his other one to Lucy, shocking her at Natsu giving her a Dragon Slayer Lacrima.

Natsu's Dragon Slayer Lacrima gave him Life Dragon Slayer Magic, while after some forcefully struggling, Lucy had her Dragon Slayer Lacrima, which gave her Water Dragon Slayer Magic, which Juvia annoyed her for a while, thinking that Lucy knew she would get Water so she could get closer to Gray, which Lucy accidently unleashed a Roar attack at Juvia, making Natsu and the girls chuckle. Snowy gave one of the Dragon Slayer Lacrimas to Natsu, which he absorbed and learned Curse Dragon Slayer Magic.

Mirajane and Elfman seemed to be okay with Lisanna hanging out with Natsu a lot now as well, thinking that if Lisanna trains with Natsu, she'll become very powerful, plus it reminded them of the old days. Natsu hasn't challenged Gildarts or Laxus like how he used to, which surprised everyone, but Natsu has just been focused on working on his Magic.

Snowy has become Lisanna's partner Exceed like how Happy is Natsu's partner, with Snowy and Lisanna getting along very well. Snowy and Happy has gotten along very much, acting like their brother and sister, which made Carla feel great jealously at Happy spending time with Snowy instead of her, but Happy doesn't ignore Carla.

Happy still spends time with Carla, which surprised her since Carla thought he would ignore her. Natsu and Wendy have gotten closer to each other, with Wendy starting to fall in love with Natsu for all his done for her and helping her, with Natsu just glad to see Wendy happy with everyone. Natsu has been training his new Dragon Slayer Magic a bit and has done major progress with it.

Natsu, Wendy and Lisanna have been trying to get Garjeel to join team Dragon Claw with the Exceed partners trying to do the same with Lilly, but the two acted stubborn and refused, thinking they would be fine on their own. Natsu did gave Garjeel a little training though, before Garjeel left, making Natsu change his training to Lucy instead since she's a beginning Dragon Slayer.

Lucy had trouble at first learning Water Dragon Slayer Magic, but she soon got the hang of it. Natsu, Lisanna and Happy have spent a few hours together at their home as a family like old times, with Happy starting to get comfortable at Natsu and Lisanna calling him their son.

Which now lead to today, which team Dragon Claw having returned from a Job, with Lisanna and Wendy going to the bar, Lisanna telling her sister of the Job being a success, while Wendy just got some water to drink, with the two female Exceeds following their partners. Natsu and Happy went to the Request Board, seeing if there were any other jobs to take since they need Jewel to help with something Elfman and Mira asked them for. Natsu was still wearing his new outfit with his sword on his back, having trained with his new sword, while Happy was in human form.

"Which Job should we take next?''. Natsu said to himself with his arms crossed and looking at the request board. During the week, Natsu's hair has grown longer and wilder. **(Image his hair being the same in the last two Fairy Tail Episodes)** "Hey, how about we give this one a shot''. Human form Happy said to Natsu with a bright smile, while holding a Request in his left hand, getting Natsu's attention as he looked at Happy, who handed him the request. Natsu looked at the request, which was a capture request to capture a man called Velveno. "So capture this Velveno guy and we'll get 4,000,000 Jewel, huh. Not a bad choice, Happy''. Natsu said with a smirk on his face, thinking that this was a good job choice.

"Alright, now we're talking! I'm broke and a huge cash injection is just what the doctor ordered''. Lucy's voice was heard from behind, getting Natsu and Happy to turn to see Lucy was behind them and saw what job Natsu and Happy were thinking of doing. Lucy was wearing her new outfit, which was very blue, with Lucy for some reason dying a little of her hair light blue, but left most of her hair blond.

"What are we waiting for? Let's do this thing''. Lucy said in excitement to Natsu and Happy, wanting to do this job. "We haven't decided to do this job yet, but it would be good practice for our magic''. Human form Happy said to Lucy as he grew his wings and took flight, flying above Natsu and Lucy.

"Is Training all you two think about!''. Lucy shouted out at Happy and Natsu with her holding her hands up, knowing that even with their new Magic, they should still do Jobs together. "Your one to talk. You still need training with your Water Dragon Slayer Magic''. Natsu said to Lucy with his eyes narrowed as he gave the request to Lucy.

"Whose fault was it that I got this weird Lacrima inside myself? Because of that, I have to keep myself from even biting Juvia since her whole body is water!''. Lucy shouted out at Natsu with anime white angry eyes as she waved her right hand to release Water from her hand to splash Natsu's face, making his face wet and his hair stick to his face, who just continued to have his arms crossed and eyes narrowed at Lucy, but not to serious.

"What's the Client's name, anyway''. Happy said to Lucy and Natsu, still flying above them, getting Natsu and Lucy's attention as they looked to see that the Cilent's name was Balsamico, brining sweet drops to Natsu and Lucy. "Who would have a sour name like Balsamico''. Lucy asked the boys with her eyes closed and a nervous smile.

"Like Balsamic Vinegar''. Happy called out as he brought out a Vinegar bottle from nowhere. "Balsamico. You know rumours say that Velveno is making an appearance at the huge Magical Ball that the Balsamico family is throwing this year''. Macao said to the three wizards, getting them to look at him, who was having a drink with Wakaba.

"What the hell is this Magical Ball''. Natsu said to the two old members of Fairy Tail, wanting some detail, while noticing Lisanna, Wendy, Human Form Carla and Snowy walk up next to him and Happy, with Carla wearing her Pink human dress. "They throw this big fancy party every seven years. It doesn't coast very much, but you have to be wizard to get in the damn thing''. Wakaba said to the group as he smoked like always.

"That settles it then! We're taking this job. You four want to handle one more job''. Natsu said to Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Snowy, with Snowy reading the request to them, seeing that it was on Saturday. "Sure. Besides, this'll give us a chance to dance''. Lisanna said to her 'husband' with a smile and eyes closed, getting Wendy to growl at her a little. "Hold up guys!''. Lucy called out to the group, getting the group to look at her.

"If we're gonna go to this Magic Ball, we're gonna need to need to work on our dance moves''. Lucy said to the group, knowing that they'll need to dance at this job, making Happy widen his eyes, while Carla thanked her luck to have a chance to dance with Happy, while Lisanna and Wendy looked at each other and glared with sparks coming out of their eyes and clashing against each other. "Well, let's get this over with''. Natsu said with him now having an annoyed look, even though he'll enjoy dancing with Lisanna and the girls.

* * *

 **(Outside a few minutes later)**

Natsu and Lucy were practicing dancing outside of the guild with some of the guild mates watching, like Romeo, Kinina, Mirajane, Marco, Wakaba, Lisanna, Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, Carla and Snowy, getting ready for the special magic ball that would take place soon on Saturday.

Surprisingly, Natsu is doing well, not even stomping on Lucy's feet for the matter. Everyone else is surprise about how well Natsu is dancing on his first try. "You're pretty good at this, Natsu." Lucy said to her team mate with a smile, surprise like everyone else watching. "That maybe, but let's see if he can dance with me." Erza's voice is heard, getting everyone to look at her, looking a Natsu, with her changing her armour into a dress.

"Are you sure about this?" Natsu asked Erza in wonder if she really wanted to do this. "Don't be foolish... all you need. Is spirit!" Erza stated as she gave Natsu the eye, prepared for getting some payback. Unfortunately, everyone is shocked yet again about the results about what they see. They see Natsu spinning Erza around with just his right hand, with his left on his hip, smiling at Erza, who is shock as well about this turn of event.

Erza is now on the ground, looking very tired about the 'lesson' meant for Natsu. "You sure you're not the one that needs spirit?" Natsu asked the down reequip mage with a smirk on his face at teaching Erza another lesson. "Well, I guess Erza now is outclassed as a demon now from all the spinning that Natsu did." Happy stated with a smile and in Human form, also shocked about his friend teaching Erza a lesson. "Well Natsu, sense you look ready, why don't you try me next?" Lisanna said to Natsu as she walked up to him with a smile, who smiled at her.

"Okay, if you say so." Natsu replied to his 'wife' with a smile, moving forward until both of them were dancing around each other normally. This made Lisanna smiled, glad to dance with Natsu very much. Soon, everyone began to dance with each other when they have a chance.

"Happy, may I have this dance?" Carla human form asked Happy, while raising a paw, getting Happy to have heart-shape eyes upon Carla asking him to dance with her of all things. However, Happy looked at human form Snowy, who just nodded to him with a smile, getting a smile from Happy as he danced with Carla, while holding one of her hand and holding Carla's waist.

"You know, this reminds of our childhood together where we were raising that egg that was Happy." Natsu reminded Lisanna with a smile, with both of them having fond memories as children. "Yeah, with you as my husband, while I was your wife when we were playing house." Lisanna replied back happily to Natsu with a smile. They continued to dance with each other until Natsu notice Warren going up to Wendy, causing Natsu to glare at his back. Warren felt something watching him, and slowly turn around until he spotted Natsu glaring at him.

Getting the message and sweating, Warren then backed away from Wendy, who still didn't have a dance partner. Natsu then looked at Lisanna, hoping she would understand."Lisanna, is it alright if I danced with Wendy for a while?" Natsu asked kindly to his 'wife', if she would allow him to dance with Wendy.

"You may." Lisanna replied with a surprisingly smile, separating from Natsu as he went towards Wendy. "May I have this dance?" Natsu asked Wendy, while holding his right hand out. Wendy looked surprised, before she then smiled, accepting his hand, with both Dragon Slayers dancing happily with each other now.

Natsu looked around to look at all the people dancing and smiled at seeing everyone having a good time. Natsu saw Gray with Juvia, who was happy, while Gray wasn't. Natsu saw Elfman with Evergreen, Alzack with Bisca, Garjeel and Levy, Romeo with Kinana, Cana with Bixslow, surprisingly Laxus with Mirajane, Erza with Frieed and Happy with Carla. Seeing everyone having a great time makes Natsu happy. Natsu then looked at Wendy, who looked happy to dance with Natsu, making Natsu happier.

* * *

 **(Three days later on Saturday)**

Three days has passed since Natsu started practice dancing with Lucy, having been practicing with Lisanna during these three days and sometimes Wendy, while taking some time to train. Natsu has spent time with Happy as well, giving the Exceed more training and sometimes go fishing in the forest with Lisanna joining them. Natsu did kept training with Lucy for her to practice her Water Dragon Slayer Magic, while Lisanna and Wendy trained together.

Even the exceeds did training together as well in human form, with Happy even doing practice dancing with Snowy, who was happy to dance with Happy, while Carla would get jealous. Soon the day for the Grand magic Ball came and the team of Dragon Slayers, along with Elfman, Erza, Warren, Gray and the exceeds arrived at the castle of the Balsamico family, which was actually a little away. "We're here!''. Human form Happy and Snowy called out in joy as everyone stopped at the front door.

"I didn't think it would this far from the guild''. Gray said to the group, wearing his white jacket, blue shirt and black pants. "A small price to pay for the chance to dance''. Erza said to Gray, arms crossed and looking at the door. "You do realize that we came to catch an escaped criminal, right''. Lucy said to Erza without looking at her, while Natsu just had his arms crossed.

The door then opened to reveal a beautiful young women, wearing red clothes and long hair. "Umm, you're a little early''. The young women said to the group of Fairy Tail members, confused and thinking that they came for the Magic Ball. 'WHOA! WHAT A FOX!' Warren thought to himself while blushing, using his magic so that everyone, but the young women to hear him. "Is it really necessary to scream that inside of my head!''. Lucy shouted out at Warren with white angry anime eyes, while Lisanna and Wendy sweet dropped with their eyes closed.

"We're here to see the count''. Gray said to the young women, telling her why they were here. "Yes, of course you are. My name is Aceto and my father's count Balsamico''. The young women now named Aceto said to the group, though she was looking at Natsu with her checks a little red. "She's too pretty to have such an ugly name''. Warren thought to himself, once again using his magic for everyone to hear. "EVERYONE CAN HEAR YOU, YOU IDIOT!''. All the Fairy Tail Members, except Wendy, Lisanna and Natsu shouted out at Warren, with the girls sighing and Natsu just giving Warren a small glare.

"My name is Natsu and we've all came from the Fairy Tail Guild''. Natsu said to Aceto, telling her that they came from Fairy Tail. "We've come here concerning the job request that your father sent to our guild''. Erza said to Aceto with her arms crossed, getting Aceto to understand. "In that case, I'll take you right to him''. Aceto said to the group as she walked back inside with everyone following her.

Soon everyone was in a room, meeting Count Balsamico, who was rather short and had a weird face, who was seating down on his daughter's lap, who was seating on a couch across from the members of Fairy Tail, while Natsu was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Thank you for accepting my request. I am indeed Count Balsamico''. Count Balsamico said to the members of Fairy Tail, with the Exceeds back in normal form, seating on their partner's laps, while Lisanna, Wendy and Lucy were seating on a couch. Happy had his paws over his mouth, trying to keep himself laughing.

"Let me get straight to the matter. I want you to know there's more to the story, then what was written on the request''. Count Balsamico said to the group of Fairy Tail Members, getting them to pay attention. "Please go on''. Erza said to the Count, wanting to hear the full story. "I'm exceedingly concerned for the well being of my precious daughter, who means more than the world to me''. Count Balsamico said to the group of Fairy Tail members, starting to explain.

"Then why give her such a silly name''. Gray said to the count, thinking that Aceto's name was weird. "IT'S A LOVELY NAME!''. Count Balsamico shouted out at Gray, with Erza punching Gray to the wall, keeping him stuck there, while Natsu didn't even give Gray a glance. "I apologize. Please continue''. Erza said to the Count with her eyes closed in anger at what Gray said. "The ball being held this evening is very special for it is tonight that her future husband is chosen''. Count Balsamico said to the group of Fairies, getting Lisanna, Lucy and Wendy to slight widen their eyes.

"Yeah that is a major deal''. Lucy said in surprise to hear that an event takes place tonight. "Once every seven years, our family brings out a very special ring. That ring has been passed down through the Balsamico family for many generations now''. Count Balsamico family said to the Fairy Tail members, telling them that this ring is special, with Lucy brining out the Request. "And your afraid that this Velveno is gonna try to take it from you''. Lucy said to the count as she looked at the picture of Velveno, with Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Snowy looking at the picture as well.

"I'm absolutely certain of it. Since he tried and failed seven years ago. But he did ruin the ceremony to chose my daughter's husband''. Count Balsamico said to the group, telling them that seven years ago Velveno failed. "That's understandable. But with this Velveno guy's appearance, wouldn't it be impossible for him to get in the castle, much less through the front door''. Natsu said to the Count as he finally opened his eyes and looked at the count. "Velveno is both very skilled in Transformation Magic and Magical Drain''. Count Balsamico said to Natsu, telling him that Velveno wasn't easy to capture.

"Magical Drain? What the hell is that!''. Gray called out in surprise, having never heard of Magical Drain, while now out of the wall. "I've heard of that. Isn't it a Magic that lets the castor copy the magic of whomever he makes contact with''. Lisanna said to the group, having heard of Magical Drain before. "Correct! I entrust full safety of the ring to you. Work together so that he won't get his hands on it. AND ONCE MORE PUT HIM BACK BEHIND BARS RIGHT WHERE HE BELONGS!''. Count Balsamico called out to the Fairy Tail Members.

"Leave it to us! We're real man and real man don't fail!''. Elfman said to the Count with a smirk, just as Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy getting off the couch. "I, Lucy and Lisanna are girls though, but that doesn't mean we'll fail''. Wendy said to the count, having no intention to fail. "Can I have just one question answered? The Request mentioned a reward''. Lucy said to the count, eyes closed and smiling nervously. "Correct! 4,000,000 Jewel for Velveno's capture''. Count Balsamico said to Lucy, making her shouts out in joy, but Natsu noticed Aceto's sad look, getting Natsu curious at why she looks sad.

* * *

 **(Later tonight)**

Much later, next to midnight, the Magical Ball began. In the dance room of the castle, many people were dancing together, male and female wizards dancing together, wearing dance clothes and masks to cover their faces for the night. Seating on a chair next to the table of countless food is Natsu, who didn't bother to change into dance clothes and kept to his normal look. The plan was for Warren, Carla, Snowy and Happy to use some lacrimas to search the castle, while staying outside to not get spotted, while everyone else was a part of the magic ball.

Natsu wasn't the type now to change his outfit, having become used to it. Elfman and Gray however changed into dance clothes, with Elfman wearing a white outfit, while Gray wears black long pants, black shoes and a red top. Natsu right now was thinking about why Aceto looked so sad when the team agreed to capture Velveno. "Why did she look sad? Does Aceto know this Velveno guy, or are they friends''. Natsu thought to himself, wondering why Aceto looked sad.

Natsu was too deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice the dreamy looks that all the female wizards were giving him, finding Natsu very handsome. Elfman and Gray noticed however, and were pretty mad. "Just how the hell did Natsu becomes such a ladies' man!''. Gray said to Elfman with white angry anime eyes, not liking how Natsu has the female's attention. "Because Natsu's a man, and a real man has all the laddie's attention!''. Elfman said to Gray with his arms crossed, even though he was angry that the females were looking at his future brother-in-law.

"If you two are done talking about female's interest in me, the girls are over there''. Natsu said to his two teammates as he pointed his left hand to where the girls were, getting Elfman and Gray to look at where he was pointing. The girls of Fairy Tail have just entered the ball room, with Erza and Lucy wearing their dance outfits that they wearied in the past, while Lisanna was wearing the dress she wearied in Edolas, only she has Snow Flake Ear-rings and a White Ring around her right hand's index finger.

There was a few things different with Lisanna's outfit, like she was wearing white high heels, long white beautiful socks that reach her knees, her gloves now had snow flake marks on them, she wears a beautiful white neckless that has the mark of Fairy Tail on it and finally she had white highlight makeup tips on. Natsu thought Lisanna looked beautiful like that.

What Wendy wearied really caught Natsu's attention? **(I couldn't find a site that helped me described Wendy's ball gown clothes, so just watch the episode to see what she wears)**. Wendy looked beautiful wearing that outfit, which made Natsu's checks turn a little red. **"Oh okay guys, get to work!''.** Everyone heard Warren's voice inside their heads, getting them all to nod.

"I'll stay and not dance with anyone. There's no telling how dangerous Velveno will become if he copies my Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic''. Natsu thought to himself for everyone to hear him, knowing that Velveno will become too dangerous if he copies his magic. Everyone agreed with Natsu on what he thought, thinking that the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic is too dangerous. Natsu sat down on his chair as he watched everyone get to work with Erza dancing with a weird man, Lucy dancing with a handsome man, Gray being forced dance with an ugly women and Elfman dancing with a beautiful looking women, but Natsu couldn't sense any ill intention from any of them.

"Velveno has to mach contact with all of us if he wants to copy our magic, but transformation magic is very tricky, but sooner or later, Velveno will have to come out''. Natsu thought to himself as he brought his two hands up, which he still had his gloves, before two magic's appeared around his hands. In Natsu's right hand, Darkish Green energy appeared and in his left, White energy appeared. **"Curse Dragon Slayer Magic** and **Life Dragon Slayer Magic,** along with my **Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic** is a very good combination, but I need to get stronger, along with learning how to use Dragon Force at free will, along with helping Wendy and Lisanna get stronger as well''. Natsu thought to himself, thinking about his magic and how much stronger he has gotten.

"Umm, Natsu…''. Natsu heard Lisanna's voice in front of him, getting Natsu's magic to disappear, with Natsu looking up to see Lisanna standing in front of him, looking at Natsu with a smile with her hands together. "What is it, Lisanna?'' Natsu asked his 'wife' as he got up from his seat, wondering what's wrong with Lisanna. Lisanna looked nervous as she looked down at the ground. "You want…to dance…together''. Lisanna asked Natsu if he wanted to dance with him, getting Natsu to slight widen his eyes, before he nodded at her with a smile.

Soon Natsu and Lisanna were dancing together on the ground, Natsu and Lisanna kept dancing together, not really focusing on anything else, but each other. Natsu and Lisanna kept dancing for a while, with them even giving each other a quick kiss on the lips, even ignoring the count's announcement about the ring to propose to his daughter, before they heard Warren's voice in their heads.

" **Wendy! It's Velveno!''.** Everyone heard Warren's voice in their heads, making Natsu and Lisanna widen their eyes in shock as they looked at Wendy, who backed away from the boy who she was dancing with, with the boy jumping away, before smoke covered the boy and disappeared to reveal Velveno. **"Sky Dragon's roar!''.** Velveno called out as he unleashed a Sky Dragon's roar at crowd of male wizards that watched the ring, with the ring getting caught up in the attack and sent into the air.

"Not happening on my watch! **Curse Dragon's Wing attack!''.** Natsu called out as he waved his hands fast and unleashed a Dark Green Wing attack that intercepted the Roar with the Ring getting sent higher into the air. "The Ring!''. Count Balsamico called out in concern as everyone watch as the ring fall…into Natsu's open right hand. "Gotcha!''. Natsu said with a smirk on his face as he closed his hand and looked up to see Velveno looking down at him on one of the many platforms.

"I'll admit that was impressive, but I'm gonna-''. Velveno started to say, only for Natsu to disappear and reappear in front of Velveno, making Velveno widen his eyes in shock, while Natsu grabbed Velveno with his left hand. "Hope you don't mind me looking through your memories? **Life Dragon's memories seek!''.** Natsu called out as his left hand glowed bright, forcing everyone to shield their eyes from the light, while Natsu saw all of Velveno's memories of his life and saw the reason why his doing this.

The light quickly disappeared, with Natsu using gravity and his hand that was still on Velveno's face to jump over Velveno to solid ground, landing on his feet with all his comrades behind him with the Count and his daughter behind him, while Velveno landed in front of him. Velveno and Natsu had a stair off, before Natsu closed his eyes. "Velveno. On behalf of the Fairy Tail guild, I apologize''. Natsu said to Velveno, getting everyone to look at him in shock at what he was saying, but everyone's eyes widen even more as Natsu threw the Balsamico family ring to Velveno, who caught it.

"Natsu! What are you doing!''. Gray shouted out at Natsu in rage at seeing Natsu just give the ring to Velveno. "We have no business in getting in someone's way, who just wants to tell a childhood friend how he feels''. Natsu said to Gray without looking at him, before he walked away to the entrance of the ball room and leaned his back against the wall on the right side, with his arms crossed.'

Natsu listened to the conversation of Velveno and everyone as Velveno explained that he and Aceto were childhood friends, the count tried to keep Velveno away from his daughter, how Velveno went into a life of crime, how he realized that he wanted to tell Aceto how he felt about her and how Velveno put the ring on Aceto's finger, officially making Velveno the future husband of Aceto, who was happy and accepted Velveno's proposal.

Natsu smiled at how everything turned out, but he granted his teeth when Rune Knights arrived and arrested Velveno again. The Rune Knights started taking Velveno away, but they stopped when they were about to walk past Natsu.

Natsu opened his eyes to see Velveno looking at him with his arms cuffed. "Thanks man. You rule''. Velveno said to Natsu with a smirk, grateful for Natsu letting him tell Aceto how he feels, getting Natsu to chuckle. "Thanks. But I just wanted you to tell her how you felt because I could tell Aceto felt the same about you''. Natsu said to Velveno with a smile on his face, getting Velveno to smirk, before he was escorted out by the Rune Knights. Natsu watched the Rune Knights take Velveno away and granted his teeth together.

'Damn those Rune Knights! Wait a second, maybe I can get Velveno out of jail before his taken away''. Natsu thought to himself as he saw a way for Velveno and Aceto to be happy. Natsu followed the Rune Knights to outside, where he sees Velveno about to enter the carriage that would take him away, with many Rune Knights watching him and around the carriage. "Going somewhere!''. Natsu called out to the Rune Knights, getting them all to turn to face Natsu, with Velveno doing the same.

"I'm willing to pay for Velveno's freedom. How much will it coast''. Natsu asked the Rune Knights about how much he needs to pay for Velveno's freedom, getting everyone to widen their eyes at what Natsu said. "3-3-3,000,000 jewel''. A random Rune Knight said to Natsu, telling Natsu how much Velveno's freedom coasts, thinking that Natsu wouldn't spend that much. "Done''. Natsu said to the Rune Knights as he brought out a bag from his re-quip space and tossed at the ground.

The Rune Knights checked the bag and saw that there was 3,000,000 jewel inside. One of the Ruin Knights went up to Velveno and unlocked his cuffs, freeing Velveno. Soon the Ruin Knights left the scene, leaving Natsu and Velveno alone outside the Balsamico family castle. "Gee, thanks man. I really appreciate it''. Velveno said to Natsu with a smile, happy that Natsu freed him from going back to jail.

"Aceto and you deserve to be happy together. After all the hardships you went in the past, you deserve happiness now. I couldn't live with myself, knowing that you two couldn't be together and I could have done something about it''. Natsu said to Velveno with a smile and arms crossed, being honest with himself and wanting Aceto and Velveno to have happiness together. "Thanks man. You're a really cool and a great Fairy Tail wizard''. Velveno said to Natsu with a smile, thinking that Natsu was a great person, getting Natsu to chuckle at what he said.

Velveno then started looking through his pants' pockets, getting Natsu's attention. "I know that I don't have much to give as thanks, but please take these''. Velveno said to Natsu as he brought out two Dragon Slayer Lacrimas in his hands, making Natsu slightly widen his eyes. "Dragon Slayer Lacrimas''. Natsu said in disbelief as Velveno gave him the two Dragon Slayer Lacrimas, which Natsu was still looking in disbelief.

"I figured you could use these things better than I could. Please take them as my way of saying 'thanks', would ya''. Velveno said to the Dragon Slayer, wanting Natsu to take the two Dragon Slayer Lacrimas. Natsu still looked shocked, before he looked at Velveno and smiled at him. "Thanks''. Natsu said to Velveno with a smile, getting Velveno to smile back as the two did a fist pump with each other, showing that they now respected each other.

However, the castle's front doors opened, getting Natsu and Velveno's attention as they looked to see Natsu's friends coming out with everyone back to wearing their normal outfits. "Natsu! It's time for us to go home!''. Lisanna called out to her 'husband' with a smile, waving at Natsu with her left hand. Natsu and Velveno looked at each other, before they did another fist pump. "I hope you and Aceto find happiness''. Natsu said to Velveo with a smile as he started walking after his friends, putting his new Dragon Slayer Lacrimas away in his pockets, while Velveno watched his new friend leave with his friends.

Soon Natsu cached up with everyone, walking next to Lisanna and Wendy, who both were holding Snowy and Carla in their arms. Both girls smiled at Natsu, who smiled back at them, before Happy jumped onto Natsu's right shoulder, getting Natsu to chuckle as he pat his 'son' on the head with a smile. "That was really sweet of you for giving Velveno his freedom from the Rune Knights, Natsu''. Wendy said to her 'hero' with a smile, getting Natsu to smile at her, which made Wendy blush a little.

"He deserved happiness, happiness with Aceto, who wanted to have happiness with Velveno as well. I just wanted them to be happy together, so I just did what my heart told me to do''. Natsu said to Wendy with a smile, telling her that he acted on the heart, making Wendy look at Natsu with a look of love. Natsu then moved behind Wendy and surprisingly picked her up, before settling her on his shoulders, giving Wendy a ride. Wendy giggled and blush at Natsu's actions, while Lisanna smiled at the two, while Lucy looked behind her to see her friends and smiled.

Happy was flying in the air so that he wouldn't be squashed by Wendy, before he got an idea in his mind. Happy flew to the ground, before Happy glowed blue, before he changed into his human form. Happy then picked Snowy from Lisanna's arms and put her on his shoulders, getting Snowy to giggle as she turned into her human form so that it would be a more fun ride. Carla watched the scene of the two other exceeds with a look of happiness and jealously.

Carla then glowed as she turned into her human form as well. Carla then went and held Happy's right arm with both her hands and leaned her head on Happy's right shoulder, getting Happy's checks to turn red, but still smiled at Carla. Carla looked at Happy's smiling face, which made her smile as she gave Happy a kiss on the check, making Happy's face turn bright red, making Carla and Snowy giggle.

Back with Natsu, Natsu look up at Wendy and smiled at her, glad to see everyone happy, making Wendy smile as she leaned down and gave Natsu a kiss on the forehead, making Natsu's checks turn a little red. Lisanna giggled at what she saw and wrapped her arms around Natsu's right arm, while surprisingly Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's left arm, making Natsu's checks turn a little redder.

"Natsu looks so cute when his blushing''. Lisanna said to Lucy and Wendy with a smile, getting nods from the two other Dragon Slayers. "You can say that again''. Lucy said to Lisanna with a smile, glad to see that she, Lisanna and Wendy was starting to become friends. "I know this may seem a little rude, but I'm glad you changed like this Natsu. You're a really great person now, but you still were before you became an Apocalypse Dragon Slayer''. Wendy said to the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, liking how he cares for all of them now.

Natsu looked up at Wendy and smiled at her again. "Thanks Wendy, and its okay. I'm not mad that you're glad I changed. I'm actually glad as well, because I got to fix my mistakes and I'm getting close to everyone. Closer then how I was seven years ago''. Natsu said to the Sky Dragon Slayer, feeling a little happy that his changes made him a better person. Wendy smiled at seeing Natsu not angry at what she said, so she gave him another kiss on the forehead, making Natsu blush a little again.

Back with Happy, he was still blushing as Carla kept her arms around his right hand, while Snowy was giggling at what was happening. "You look so cute like that''. Carla said to Happy with a lovely tone and a loving look in her eyes, making Happy blush even more. "You two look cute together. Are you two gonna get married soon''. Snowy said to the two older Exceeds, getting Happy and Carla to blush bright red at what she said. "S-S-Snowy!''. Happy called out to his 'little sister', not liking her teasing, making Snowy giggle, while the rest of the Fairy Tail members watch the Exceeds and Dragon Slayers with smiles.

* * *

 **(3 days later)**

It has been three days since the Magic Ball and things have been relaxing. Team Dragon Claw has decided to have a vacation from during jobs for two days to relax and train together again. Today was another day for jobs, but this time Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy are working on a job with Lucy this time. This job involved taking care of gold for someone and to escort it to the other side of the country on a train.

On the train protecting the gold for the job, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, human form Happy, human form Carla, and Plue were in a train cart with the gold on guard duty. The girls and Happy were playing cards, while Natsu was taking a nap to past the time, but the others didn't know that and were thinking he was sick. Wendy has tried Troia on him since she's been practicing her healing, but it wasn't working. Natsu was just lying down on his right side with his feet together and his cape being used as a blanked and scarf as a pillow. Natsu was dreaming about a talk he had with Romeo.

* * *

 **(Dream)**

Natsu was walking around the backyard of the Fairy Tail guild, during nothing, but looking up at the night sky and watching the stars in the skies. "The stars are really beautiful tonight. I wonder how Igneel is doing, and I hope his okay''. Natsu thought to himself, enjoying the stars and hoping his 'dad' was alright. However, a scent sudden came into Natsu's nose, getting him to look down from the stars and see Romeo seating down on the ground, a little bit away from Natsu.

"Romeo. What's he doing out here so late and why does he look sad''. Natsu thought to himself in confusion at seeing Romeo awake so late, while noticing Romeo's sad look. Natsu then walked up to Romeo, who didn't noticed him, till Natsu pocked the back of his head, getting Romeo to turn around to see Natsu. "Oh, it's just you Natsu''. Romeo said to the older Wizard of Fairy Tail, before he went back to looking at the stars.

"What's the matter? You seem sad. …Is it because I'm not the person I was seven years ago''. Natsu asked Romeo on why he seems sad, while crossing his arms, getting Romeo to look back at his idol. "No! It's not that…it's just…''. Romeo said to Natsu with a sad look in his eyes as he looked at the ground. "It's about your mother, isn't it''. Natsu said to Romeo, knowing why Romeo is sad, getting Romeo to look at Natsu in shock.

"How'd you know?''. Romeo asked in shock at Natsu knowing the reason why he was sad. Natsu smiled at Romeo as he sat down next to Romeo and looked at the night sky. "People's eyes are the key to their souls, so I just looked into your eyes and saw why you were sad. You miss your mother, don't you''. Natsu said to Romeo without looking at him, telling Romeo how he knows of Romeo's sadness. Romeo still looked at Natsu in shock, before he started crying and cried on Natsu, who just pat Romeo's head in comfort.

"Why. Why did she leave me? Didn't she love me? Did she think she made a mistake by marrying dad and having me? Why!''. Romeo called out in sadness as he cried and let his sadness out, wanting to know why his mother left him. "Don't think that. Enno loved you with all her heart. She left because she wanted to follow her dream and because she thought Macao didn't love her or you''. Natsu said to the young mage, remembering Romeo's mother, who acted like a mother to Natsu as well and let Natsu visit Romeo when he was a baby.

Romeo still continued to cry as he looked at Natsu. "You knew her?''. Romeo said to his idol, having not known that Natsu knew his mother. "Yeah, I did. She was a member of Fairy Tail. She was the top dancer of the guild and a beautiful women. I met her one day when I came back from a job and was hungry for food. I didn't have any Jewel to pay for anything, but Enno helped me out by using her Jewel to pay and that's how we met''. Natsu said to the young Fire Wizard, smiling as he thought back to when he met Romeo's mother.

"She was a little bit like a mother to me. She would sometimes go on jobs with me and I would help her out with her jobs. Soon Enno and Macao fell in love and got married. Enno was so happy that day she married Macao. Her happiness increased when you were born. I often came to visit her to see how she's doing and play with you. But, Macao started spending less time at home and more time at the guild''. Natsu said to Romeo, telling him about Enno and how she left.

"Enno and Macao started fighting about Macao spending more time at the guild, which I tried to stop. Enno then finally did a divorce with Macao and left to follow her dream. Macao tried to take Enno out of it, but the damage was done. She wanted to take you with her, but Macao wouldn't let that happen.

They made a deal that you would spend time with both of them and Enno had a place to live, but that never happened. Before she left, she asked me to take care of you and make sure that you don't become a pervert like your old man''. Natsu said to Romeo, getting them both to chuckle about what Natsu said about Macao.

"I haven't heard from her for a long time now, but I'm sure she's alive. That's why when I see her again, I'm bringing her back here to you''. Natsu said to Romeo with narrowed eyes, now making a promise to bring Romeo's mother back to him. Romeo looked at Natsu in shock and admiration. "You would do that for me, Natsu''. Romeo said to his idol in shock that he would search for his mother and bring her home, getting a nod from Natsu.

"By the way Romeo, I got something for you''. Natsu said to Romeo as his serious face changed into a natural face as he brought out one of his two new Dragon Slayer Lacrimas in his right hand and held it out to Romeo, who looked at the Lacrima in confusion.

"What's that?''. Romeo asked in confusion at what Natsu was offering to him. "It's a Dragon Slayer Lacrima. With this, you'll become a Dragon Slayer''. Natsu said to Romeo, telling him what the Lacrima is, making Romeo widen his eyes.

"R-Really!''. Romeo asked in excitement at the thought of becoming a Dragon Slayer, while Natsu put the Lacrima in Romeo's lap. "Yeah, but what kind of Dragon Slayer you'll be in a mystery. I gotta go home now, see ya Romeo''. Natsu said to Romeo with a smile as he got up from the ground and started walking away. Romeo looked at the Dragon Slayer Lacrima in awe, before he got up. "Thanks Natsu''. Romeo shouted out to his idol in joy, who gave him the Fairy Tail index finger sign, without looking at him.

* * *

 **(Dream end)**

"Natsu! Natsu!''. Natsu heard Happy's voice, interrupting his sleep as he opened his eyes to see Happy flying above him. "What is it, Happy''. Natsu asked his partner on why he woke him up, while getting up and wrapping his scarf around his neck. "It's Wendy! She needs your help!''. Happy shouted out to his 'father', making him narrow his eyes as Natsu was wide awake. "What happened!''. Natsu said to Happy, wanting to know what has happened during his sleep.

"Some guys called the Butt Jiggle Gang came, stopped the train, separated the gold and has now taken Wendy hostage!''. Happy said to Natsu telling him what has happened since Natsu was asleep, getting Natsu to grant his teeth. "They've dug their graves''. Natsu said to himself as he jumped up to the top of the cart with his head down.

"Aright you sorry excuses for clowns!''. Natsu said to the Butt Jiggle Gang as he looked up to see Carla and Lucy facing three guys that were wearing black outfits, who were kneeling in front of Wendy, who was wearing her own version of a black outfit. "Natsu!''. Lucy called out in happiness to see her friend awake. "I explained to him what's going on. Wendy, these bad guys are taking you hostage, aren't they''. Happy said to the group as he flied next to Natsu.

"No, it's not really like that Happy''. Wendy tried to tell Happy, a little panicking now, with the three Butt Jiggle gang members staring at Natsu in horror. "Trying to take the gold and steel from my client was okay to not piss me off, but…''. Natsu started to say to the three Butt Jiggle Gang members as he started walking towards.

Natsu then raised his face to show he was pissed off. "Kidnapping Wendy was the moment you've dug your graves''. Natsu said to the Butt Jiggle Gang as his right hand was covered in Black and Blue Magic, making the Butt Jiggle Gang members scream in horror.

" **Apocalypse Dragon's…!''.** Natsu called out as he started running to the Butt Jiggle Gang, with the wind blowing past his cape and scarf. 'Hold on, Natsu! They're changing their ways''. Wendy said to the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, trying to stop him, but he didn't stop, making Wendy run out of the way. **"Destructive Fist!''.** Natsu called out as he punched the Butt Jiggle Gang's leader in the face so hard that all the Butt Jiggle Gang members were sent flying at the speed of light.

"Whoa!''. Lucy said in awe as she watched the Butt Jiggle Gang Members were out of sight. "Just look at them fly''. Carla said to the group as she was flying, watching the event happen as well. Natsu then looked at Wendy, who was still wearing her Butt Jiggle gang outfit, which Natsu thought didn't suit her. Natsu then walked up to Wendy, before he grabbed Wendy's hips with his hands and brought her up to the sky, making everyone look in surprise at Natsu's actions.

"Let's get you out of that ugly outfit''. Natsu said to Wendy as both his hands glowed black and blue, before Wendy glowed blue for a few seconds, before the light disappeared to show Wendy wearing a Black and Blue Version of her Edolas Outfit. The red was now black and everything else was Blue, with Wendy now having Blue high heels. "Much better''. Natsu said with a smile as he set Wendy down on the ground, who looked at her new outfit in surprise.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

3 hours later, the team managed to get the cart to the destination point that they were supposed to bring the gold to. The client's right hand man was speaking to Wendy and Lucy, who were apologizing for being late, with Happy, Carla and Plue just watching them next to the train. Natsu wasn't with them because he was around the town, searching for something that smelt familiar to him.

Natsu was walking through the street, tracking down the smell that he smelt, wanting to see if it was who he thought it was. "Come on! She's has to be here. Enno just has to be close''. Natsu thought to himself with narrowed eyes, knowing that the scent he smelled was Enno's smell because Enno smell like freshly bloomed flowers. Natsu followed the smell as it lead him to an alleyway, where he saw two man surrounding someone, who had their back against the wall.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he walked through the alleyway to the two black suited man that had a guild symbol on their necks that looked like some beast's face, before Natsu grabbed the two man's faces and slammed them into each other, knocking the two man out. Natsu looked at the person that was being surrounded and widen his eyes at who it was.

The person that had her back against the wall was a woman that looked like she was 20 years old, wearing just a purple bra and skirt, bare footed, shoulder-length purple hair, purple eyes and tan skin. "E-Enno!''. Natsu whispered to himself in shock to see his old friend again, who is Macao's Ex-wife and Romeo's mother, who was looking at him in shock as well. "N-N-Natsu!''. Enno whispered in shock to see her old friend again, before she collapsed on the ground, getting Natsu's attention.

"Enno!''. Natsu called out in concern as he kneeled down to Enno's side, seeing Enno had many injures all over her. "Who did this to Enno! I'll rip them apart!''. Natsu said to himself in rage as he took his cape off and wrapped it around Enno to keep her warm. Natsu then picked Enno up and put her over his right shoulder. "I'm taking you home to Fairy Tail, Enno. Back to Macao and Romeo''. Natsu said to the knocked out Enno, before he used Teleportation Magic to teleport back to the Train Station.

Natsu appeared in front of Lucy, Wendy, Human Form Happy and Carla, scaring everyone. "Natsu! Don't scare us like that!'' Lucy said to her fellow Dragon Slayer, before she and everyone else took noticed of the knocked out Enno on Natsu's shoulder. Before they could ask about Enno, Happy flew past them and looked at Enno in concern. "No way, Enno. What happened to her!''. Happy said to Natsu in concern for the women that gave him lots of Fish.

"I don't know, but right now she needs help. We're taking her to our house to rest!''. Natsu said to Happy, who nodded to him, before Natsu went to the girls, who were looking at him in confusion at who the women is. "I'll explain later, but right now Enno needs help''. Natsu said to the girls, before he used his right hand to pull the girls towards him, with Happy grabbing the back of Natsu's shirt, before they teleported away.

Soon they reappeared in front of Lucy's apartment building, before Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy disappeared again, leaving Lucy alone outside her apartment. Soon the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds appeared in Natsu's apartment, which Wendy and Carla jumped away from Natsu, while Happy went to get the couch ready. "Natsu! Just what is wrong with you and who is she''. Human Form Carla said to Natsu with narrowed eyes as she pointed at Enno, who was still knocked out.

Natsu said nothing as he put on the couch, while putting a pillow behind her head and kept his cape around Enno like it was a blanket. Natsu then looked at Wendy, who looked a little nervous. "Wendy. Please heal Enno. She's hurt''. Natsu asked Wendy with a genital expression on his face, asking Wendy to heal Enno for him. Wendy still looked like she wanted answers, but nodded as she went over to Enno and started using her healing magic on Enno.

Natsu then went next to Wendy as he looked down at Enno's sleeping face. "This women's name is Enno. She was once a Fairy Tail member, along with being Macao's Ex-Wife and Romeo's mother''. Natsu said to Wendy without looking at her, making Wendy and Carla widen their eyes in shock. "So that's why you know her''. Human form Carla said to Natsu with a shocked tone, having never thought that this woman was Romeo's mother.

"I made a promise to Romeno to bring back his mother and fix the little family trouble that they were having''. Natsu said to Wendy and Carla, telling them why he brought Enno back. Wendy still looked shocked, but looked at Natsu with a smile. "So that's why you brought her here. You want Romeo and Macao to be a family again with her''. Wendy said to Natsu with a smile, now knowing why Natsu brought this woman.

Natsu turned to nod at Wendy, but his eyes widen when Wendy leaned forward to him and gave him a kiss on the lips, making Happy and Carla widen their eyes in shock. Natsu still had widened eyes at Wendy's actions, before he kissed Wendy back. Soon Wendy pulled away, with both Dragon Slayers smiling at each other. "I'll go get the bed ready for you and Carla''. Natsu said to Wendy as he got up and started walking to his bed room.

"It's okay Natsu. We can chare''. Wendy said to Natsu, getting Natsu to look over his shoulder with a widen eye, before he smiled as he went to his bedroom to get ready for bed. "You want to share a bed with me, Carla''. Human form Happy asked Carla, who looked away with her checks red and a smile. "Sure, why not''. Carla said to Happy, getting Happy to get stars in his eyes at her agreeing. Soon everyone went to bed to rest for the next day.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

The sun was high in the sky, starting another day for Earthland and for everyone to continue their lives. Back at the house that Natsu and Happy lives in, Wendy was waking up from Natsu's comfortable bed. Wendy opened her eyes, expecting to see the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer's face, but she didn't see Natsu, making Wendy shot up from the bed. The room that Wendy was in was just a simple room that has a bed and wardrobe.

"Natsu! Where are you!''. Wendy called out for Natsu to hear her, wanting to know if Natsu was still in the house. "I'm in the kitchen with Happy! The bathroom is close and I bought clothes for you! I even got you a present''. Natsu's voice was heard from inside the house, showing that Natsu was still in the house.

Wendy smiled at hearing Natsu's voice and knowing that he didn't leave her alone, before she looked at the bed to see her White outfit on the bed, along with a rapped up light blue present next to her clothes. "What is this?''. Wendy asked in confusion as she picked up the wrapped up present that was in the shape of a weapon. Wendy ripped the paper off and saw that it was a white Rapier, with the scabbard White and the blade inside was light blue. The scabbard had light blue Dragon marks on it as well, while the handle of the Rapier looked like a Dragon's face, with the blade coming out of the Dragon mouth, while the dragon face was in the middle of the handle, with the sides being Dragon wings and the edge being a Dragon tail.

"A…Rapier?''. Wendy said in confusion at how Natsu got her such a beautiful rapier, before she took her new weapon and clothes and went to the shower. Wendy took a shower for 10 minutes, washing her body and hair, before she finished. Soon Wendy walked into the living room in her white outfit, only her Rapier was wrapped around her waist and hanging on her left hip. Wendy saw Enno still asleep on the couch, Human form Happy carefully watching Enno, Human form Carla helping Natsu make breakfast, which was soup and breed.

"Good morning Wendy''. Natsu said to the Sky Dragon Slayer, without looking at her, which startled Wendy about Natsu knowing she's in the living room. Wendy then took noticed of Happy wearing his normal human clothes, while Carla changed her outfit to her blue shirt outfit. "Your breakfast is ready and waiting on the table, Wendy''. Carla said to her partner, pointing at the table that had soup ready. "Ah, thank you''. Wendy said to Carla as she went to the table and started having her soup.

Soon Natsu, Happy and Carla joined Wendy on the table to have breakfast, while Happy put a fish in his soup. During breakfast, Happy and Carla were talking to each other happily, while Wendy and Natsu weren't even looking at each other and were just looking down at their soup. "What are your plans for today, Natsu''. Wendy asked the older Dragon Slayer on what he plans to do. "I plan to stay here and make sure Enno wakes up and get better''. Natsu said to Wendy without looking at her as he continued having his soup.

Wendy felt a little jealously at hearing Natsu plan to spend the day to care for Enno. "What…is your connection to this woman''. Wendy asked the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer about how he knows Enno. Natsu was silent for a few seconds, before he spoke. "She was one of my first friends, who cared for me and was like a mother. She left because she wanted to follow her dream and because Macao was treating his family fair. That's why I brought her here to take care of her and hopefully help her with Romeo and Macao''. Natsu said to Wendy, telling her what his connection to Enno is.

Wendy looked down at her bowl of soup in sadness for sticking her noise in Natsu's private business. She was actually jealous on why Natsu was concerned for Enno, but now she felt horrible for feeling that way. Wendy was about to speak, when everyone heard a groan, getting them to turn to see Enno starting to wake up from her sleep and got up from lying down on the couch. "Oh, where am I now?''. Enno said to herself as she looked left and right, only for her to stop and widen her eyes when she saw Natsu, Carla, Happy and Wendy.

"Hey Enno. Welcome back to Magnolia''. Natsu said to his old friend, smiling a little at seeing Enno awake now. Enno's eyes widen at what Natsu said. "Magnolia! Natsu, do you even realize that the chances of me running into Macao and Romeo here are high''. Enno said to the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer with her eyes narrowed, having not wanted to come back to Magnolia.

"I know that, and that is the reason I brought you here to Magnolia, Enno. It's time you stop running from your past and face your fears head on''. Natsu said to Enno as he got up from his char and give Enno a small glare. Enno took a step back at Natsu's response, before she spoke. "Natsu. Don't you even know that Macao wants nothing to do with me and I don't think he'll let me see Romeo''. Enno said to Natsu, thinking she had no chance to speak to her Ex-husband or son.

Natsu continued to look at Enno with his eyes narrowed. "Happy. Take Wendy and Carla outside and keep them busy''. Natsu said to Happy without looking at him, wanting to have a private talk with Enno. "Aye, sir''. Happy said to Natsu, surprising Enno at hearing that the boy was Happy, while Happy took Wendy and Carla outside, which the two girls didn't struggle at, knowing that this is something they shouldn't be in.

As soon as Happy and the girls were outside, Natsu spoke again. "Enno. Do you even know that Romeo wants to see you again and has been crying his eyes out for you? He's spent years without his mother, and now he could have the chance to have his mother back, yet your acting like you don't care about Romeo''. Natsu called out to Enno with narrowed eyes, while releasing a little bit of his magic that surrounded him in a black and blue aura.

Enno took a step back at seeing Natsu like this, while feeling her heart start to hurt at what Natsu said. "You're wrong. I…I love Romeo''. Enno said to the Dragon Slayer, knowing that she'll love her son no matter what. "Then why have you've been running away. Running from your son and husband. Macao learned his lesson from all those years ago and has changed, while Romeo learned to grow up with just his friends and dad. It's time you stop running and face your fears!''. Natsu called out to Enno as he pointed at Enno with his right hand's index finger, making Enno widen her eyes.

The room was silent as Enno looked down at the ground with tears going down her eyes, while Natsu just sighed with his eyes closed as he brought his finger down. "I'll give you three hours to think about what you should do, but I'm gonna stay close to the house to make sure you don't run away''. Natsu said to Enno, before he walked to the door and went outside, leaving Enno alone as she sat on the couch again.

Outside the house, Natsu walked up to Wendy, Human form Carla and Human form Happy. "How is she''. Happy asked his 'father' on how Enno is and if she'll go see Macao and Romeo. "I'm giving her 3 hours to think on what she should do next, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna leave the house with the chances of her running away''. Natsu said to his partner with his arms crossed, telling Happy about Enno's condition. Happy smiled at Natsu's answer, while Natsu turned to look at Wendy and Carla.

"I need some help with my training to pass the time, Wendy. Want to train with me''. Natsu asked the younger Dragon Slayer if she wants to train with him, who nodded to Natsu with a smile. "Sure, I want us to forget about our argument and move on. I…want you to forgive me for-''. Wendy started to say to Natsu, only for her to feel a pock on her head, getting Wendy to look up to see Natsu's smiling face at her.

"It's alright. You were just worried about the why I was acting and I'm not angry. I could never be angry at you, Wendy''. Natsu said to Wendy with a smile, not feeling any rage at Wendy, causing Wendy's checks to turn a little red, before she looked down at the ground nervously. Happy and Carla watched their partners with a smile, while they had their arms crossed. However Carla took this as a chance to tease Happy.

Carla then used her tail and wrapped it around Happy's tail, making Happy widen his eyes as he looked and saw Carla was the cause, making Happy's checks turn red at Carla's actions, while Carla had a little blush on her checks, but was smiling. Back with the Dragons slayers, they locked eyes and they knew it was time to start training. Both Natsu and Wendy then leaped away from each other and into the air.

" **Curse Dragon's Roar! /Sky Dragon's Roar!''.** Natsu and Wendy called out as they both unleashed their Roar attacks, with Natsu's roar being dark green, while Wendy's roar was light blue. Both attacks slammed into each other with both attacks having a power struggle for 10 seconds, before Natsu's roar overpowered Wendy's roar and was going towards Wendy. **"Sky Dragon's ragging twister!''.** Wendy called out as she started spinning very fast, before she was surrounded by a light blue twister around her and went into the sky, dogging the roar that went to the mountain and obliterated it.

Wendy's twister went higher in the air, before it started diving down towards Natsu, who didn't move away and kept his ground. **"Life Dragon's shining Spectrum!''.** Natsu called out as he held his right hand out with a blast of white energy coming out of his hand that went towards Wendy's twister. Both attacks slammed into each other, before both attacks were cancelled with Wendy landing on the ground on her feet.

"Not too bad Wendy. You're getting stronger''. Natsu said with a smirk on his face, glad to see Wendy getting stronger, who smiled back at Natsu. "It's because of you, Natsu. The reason why I'm this strong now is because you helped me, and I want to get stronger to protect our family''. Wendy said to Natsu with a smile, wanting to get stronger to protect her family and help Natsu get his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic back. Natsu smiled at Wendy, while Wendy smiled back.

Wendy was then covered in black and light blue aura as the same blue marks that Natsu has started appearing on Wendy's face, while Wendy's hair started getting darker. Then similar blue marks started appearing on parts of Wendy's body that wasn't covered, like her shoulders and bare hands. **"Apocalypse Sky Dragon Mode! Apocalypse Sky Dragon's Slash!''.** Wendy called out as she went into duel Dragon Slayer mode, before she leaped at Natsu with her right hand covered in black and light blue magic.

Natsu smirked at seeing Wendy charge at him, before his right hand was covered in black and blue energy. **"Apocalypse Dragon Slash!''.** Natsu called out the name of his attack, before he jumped at Wendy, with both Dragon Slayers clashing claws, dealing no damage to each other with Natsu and Wendy landing a few feet away from each other. "I'm just getting started''. Wendy said with a smirk on her face, getting Natsu to smirk. "Music to my ears''. Natsu said to Wendy with a smirk, knowing he was gonna enjoy this.

* * *

 **(3 hours later)**

Soon 3 hours passed since the training began, with Carla and Happy soon starting training as well. Natsu and Wendy have made huge progress of training with each other, with Natsu and Wendy enjoying their time with each other. Soon training was finished for the day, with Wendy on her knees on the ground, taking deep breaths from the training she has done, while Natsu was standing on his feet with his arms crossed. Happy and Carla were watching from a nearby tree with Happy having fish and Carla having tea, with both Exceeds back to normal form.

"That should do for now, Wendy. You can rest now''. Natsu said to Wendy with a smile and arms crossed, smiling at spending time with Wendy, which Wendy sighed in relief as she lied down on the ground and took deep breaths as she could feel that her magic is low from all the hard training she has done with Natsu, before she fell asleep. Natsu smiled at Wendy, before he turned to look at Happy and Carla and saw that the two Exceeds have fallen asleep with their tails wrapped around each other.

However, the door to the house opened, getting Natsu's attention as he looked to see Enno walk out, with Natsu's cape still around her. Natsu looked at Enno as she walked up to him, with Enno still looking down at the ground. "Natsu…could you please bring Macao and Romeo to me''. Enno asked Natsu to bring her Ex-husband and son to her, now wanting to speak to them. Natsu nodded to Enno without a word, before he used Teleportation Magic and disappeared, while Enno brought Wendy, Happy and Carla in the house.

Back at the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu appeared in the middle of the hall, which sucked for him because he was in front of an Invisible Lucy, who was wearing Mira's old she-devil clothes, who was angry. **"Water Dragon's Roar!''.** Lucy called out as she unleashed a Dragon's roar, which was a water roar that went straight to Natsu, making everyone, even Natsu widen their eyes in shock.

"Shit! **Curse Dragon's Draining Claw!''.** Natsu called out as his left hand was covered in Dark Green magic, before Natsu leaped at the attack with his left hand held out. Natsu's hand made contact with the Water Roar, with the roar starting to be absorbed by Natsu's claw, with Natsu easily overpowering the Roar and soon his hand grabbed Lucy's face, with some light purple energy being absorbed by Natsu's hand. Soon the draining stopped with Lucy now back to being visible, with Natsu taking his hand off Lucy's face.

"Hey, I'm back to normal''. Lucy called out in joy as she started jumping up in the sky in joy, with everyone gathering around her in relief to see Lucy back, while Natsu grabbed the back of Macao and Romeo's shirt and started walking out of the building with them. "Natsu! What are you doing!''. Romeo said to the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer with a confused look at why Natsu was dragging him and his dad. "I'm taking you guys to Enno, that's what''. Natsu said to Romeo without looking at her, making Macao and Romeo widen their eyes.

"Natsu! Why did you bring her here''. Macao shouted out at the Dragon Slayer in rage, not wanting to see or hear from Enno again. "It's time that you and here fixed things up and make up the mistakes you made. She left for her dream and because you weren't being a good husband. You've both learned from your mistakes and it's time to fix your problems''. Natsu said to Macao without looking at him, getting Macao to look down, his rage disappearing since he knows Natsu was right about him not being a good husband back then.

"Besides, I made a promise to Romeo to bring her back here and I'm keeping that promise''. Natsu said to Macao as he looked over his shoulder and glared at Macao, with his glare scaring Maco greatly like Natsu was looking at his soul and brining fear to him. Macao kept silent as he decided to let Natsu bring him and Romeo to where Enno is, while Romeo had a little excited look on his face to see his mother again after so long.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later)**

The walk to Natsu's house was silent as no one talked during the walk there with Macao being a little angry at the chance of seeing his Ex-wife again, while Romeo was a little happy that he was finally seeing his mother again after a long time. Soon they made it to Natsu's house, with Natsu stopping in front of the house and letting go of Romeo and Macao. "I'll go in first and get Wendy and the others so that you guys can have a private talk''. Natsu said to Macao and Romeo without looking at him, before he walked into the house.'

Romeo and Macao waited without saying anything for a few seconds, before Natsu came out, carrying a sleeping Wendy bride style, with Happy and Carla back to their normal forms, asleep in Wendy's arms. "She's waiting for you two''. Natsu said to Macao and Romeo, before he walked off to the forest to leave Macao and Romeo to talk with Enno alone.

Romeo and Macao slowly walked into the house and walked into the living room and saw Enno seating down on the couch, with Natsu's cap still around her. Enno locked eyes with her ex-husband and son and soon tears were going down her eyes, while Romeo was trying to stay strong and not cry. "Macao…Romeo…''. Enno whispered to herself as she covered her mouth with her arms, tears going down her face. "M..u…m''. Romeo whispered to himself as he could feel himself begging to cry.

 **(Fairy Tail sad song play)**

Macao and Romeo took a seat across the couch Enno was seating down on and the family was quiet, looking down at the ground, not knowing what to say to each other. "Why are you here?''. Macao said to his ex-wife, deciding to speak first and know why Enno is here. Enno looked at her ex-husband and felt tears in her eyes at seeing Macao like this, now seeing how much she has hurt him.

"Natsu brought me here…after he saved me from two Sabertooth members that were trying to capture me and take me to a man, who wanted my hand in marriage''. Enno said to her ex-husband, telling him how Natsu found him, making Macao and Romeo widen their eyes in shock at what Enno said. "You see, this man's name is David. His the owner of a dance studio that was my former dance studio's rival''. Enno said to her ex-husband and son as she looked down at the ground.

"Former''. Romeo said in confusion at what his mother said, having thought his mother was the owner of one of the biggest dance studio in the world. "The two Sabertooth members destroyed my dance studio at the sole purpose of capturing me. David was obsess with me and wanted me to be his wife. He asked for my hand in marriage at first, but I turned him down''. Enno said to Romeo, telling him why the Sabertooth members destroyed her dance studio.

"Why'd you turn down his offer? I heard he was a rich man and was a good looking guy. Why turn down his offer''. Macao asked Enno why she turned David's offer down for her hand in marriage. Enno looked away from Macao and Romeo as tears went down her eyes. "Because…my heart only belonged to one man, and David wasn't that man''. Enno said to Macao and Romeo, making them widen their eyes as they know who she was talking about.

"During the years I spent away from you two, they were the hardest ones of my life. I realized I made a mistake for leaving you two, but I realized that too late. I…wanted a chance to go back in time and make up for my mistake, but I know that chance would never come. That's why…I decided I would never replace the two of you, even if that meant never finding happiness again''. Enno said to her Ex-husband and son as tears went down her face, while Macao and Romeo looked at her in shock.

"You…really thought that way''. Macao said in shock that Enno would give up the chance to find happiness again because she didn't want to replace him and Romeo. "Yes. That's why I turned down David's offer for my hand in marriage, which lead to my dance studio's destruction. Now I have nothing left. It's even a miracle that Natsu saved me, otherwise I'm sure that I would be in David's hands and being rapped right now''. Enno said to Macao as she turned to look at Macao and Romeo.

"Macao. Romeo. I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. I understand if you two hate me and don't want anything to do with me, but I'm-''. Enno started to say to her ex-husband and son, only for her to stop when Romeo shot out of his seat and went to Enno and gave her a hug with tears coming down his eyes. "That doesn't matter! I'm just glad that you're finally home and came back to me!''. Romeo called out to her mother, crying his eyes out. Enno looked surprised at Romeo's actions, before she hugged Romeo back with her arms around Romeo.

"My little baby…''. Enno said to her son in happiness as she continued to cry out in happiness. Enno then looked at Macao, who was looking down at the ground. "I'm not asking to be your wife again, or for us to get back together, just let me be a mother to Romeo again. Please Macao''. Enno said to Macao, begging her ex-husband to let her be Romeo's mother again. Macao looked at Enno for a few seconds, before he looked at the side. "Fine, but you get one chance''. Macao said to Enno without looking at her, making Enno smile at Macao in happiness.

 **(Music end)**

However, unknown to the family, Natsu was watching from the window with Wendy, Carla and Happy still asleep. Natsu was smiling at seeing the family starting to get back together, before he started walking away, deciding to let the family have some time alone.

* * *

 **And done baby. That took some serious work on my part, but I hope you all enjoy that chapter. Anyway, I have questions I want you guys to answer on what I should do in the future chapters.**

 **Should Natsu fight Barcchus, or do pandemonium. Also should Natsu take a interest in Rouge and eat his Shadows to gain his power, along with Natsu meeting Yukino early.**

 **In the grand magic games, should I have third events happen as well after the battle rounds, along with allowing six members instead of 5. Also should I have Lisanna fight Minerva in the fourth day, with Wendy facing Sting or Rouge in the first day. Should I have Natsu help the members against Raven Tail's tricks and have Natsu fight Jura.**

 **Also I need ideas for a new outfit for Wendy, like her outfit when Irene took control of her body, only a little different, along with Wendy becoming a Singer for Fairy Tail. Also should I have Natsu figure out that Angel is Yukino's sister. Also I have this idea where Natsu helps Ultear become younger again and become a dragon like Acnologia. Same thing for Wendy as well. Also I need help for the opening and ending songs.**

 **That's all my questions. Bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Surprise and even surprise to myself. I managed to do this new chapter fast. Anyway, I hope you guys didn't forget my plans in last chapter. Anyway, in this chapter Wendy's new outfit will be revealed. Carla's human form is like in the show and everyone in the story will wear what they wear in the show. Also should I have Natsu become a wizard saint in this story, but now just enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The girl known as Michelle and festival.**

A week has passed since Natsu brought Macao and Romeo to see Enno at his house and things have been exciting since then. Enno has become a member of Fairy Tail again with everyone glad to see her again. Enno was surprised to hear what happened to everyone, but was still happy to be back home at Fairy Tail. Enno was getting along well with Wendy, Lisanna and Lucy, while still having nervous and a little talks with Macao. Enno was surprised to hear that Macao became the fourth Fairy Tail master though.

Enno is now living at Fairy Hills since she doesn't have a house yet, but Natsu was helping her get some jewel for her to buy her own house again. Enno appreciated what Natsu is doing for her and helped Natsu with a few of his jobs now as well. Natsu has used his last Dragon Slayer Lacrima on himself and gained Earth Dragon Slayer magic, which Natsu found useful. Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, Carla and Snowy have gone on many more jobs together, with Gray, Lucy, Erza and Elfman joining them sometimes.

Natsu has gotten along better with Elfman with the two of them training together now as well, while Lisanna, Wendy and Lucy have been training together as well. Wendy has made great progress and created new Sky Dragon Attacks, while Lisanna finally finished learning her Secret Arts move and Lucy starting to use her Dragon Slayer Magic a lot as well, although Lucy was staring to use her Dragon Slayer Magic a little too much. Gray and Natsu don't argue a lot now, but work together better and showed more respect towards each other.

Natsu has been training to combine two of his Dragon Slayer Magic's together for Duel Dragon Slayer Mode, while Lisanna has been practicing more of her magic and Take over forms. Wendy has been practicing with her Rapier, which was a Wind Magic weapon and made great progress with it. Romeo would train with the Dragon Slayers a lot now as well, with Natsu finding out Romeo became a Fire Dragon Slayer.

Natsu taught Romeo everything he knew about Fire Dragon Slayer magic and even hand to hand combat, which Romeo enjoyed. Lucy has been making lots more time for her novels, training and joining on jobs as well. Wendy has gotten a brand new outfit for herself, which was a little revealing, having become more confident in herself and even get a wind staff for herself to use in battle, with Erza finding Wendy's staff and Rapier very beautiful.

Natsu now accepts a few of Erza's challenges now and uses them as a way to train with his sword against Erza's swordsmanship, while having gotten his cape back from Enno. Natsu has been doing jobs that require him to travel a lot, which makes him run into a few of his friends from the other guilds, like Lyon and the others from Lamia Scale, along with those idiots from Blue Pegasus. Thought, Natsu mostly takes the jobs that require him to battle Dark Guilds, which he enjoys and sometimes take the girls.

Natsu has been practicing in hand-to-hand combat, while having Wendy, Lisanna and Lucy help him. Happy has started using his human form to battle as well in hand to hand combat, while Carla and Snowy joins him. Garjeel and Natsu now respect each other and even do jobs together, while being careful to not destroy anything. Natsu, Garjeel, Wendy, Lucy and Lisanna have been working together for a few jobs, which has spread Fairy Tail's name a lot.

Natsu has also made more bonds with everyone else in Fairy Tail, like the bond he made when he met Alzack and Bisca's daughter, Asuka.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

In the back yard of Fairy Tail guild, Natsu and Romeo were training together and having a practice battle. The battle was rather one sided because Romeo was getting his ass kicked. Romeo was on his left knee, taking deep breaths and had many injures around him, while having red like scales around himself.

Natsu was standing in front of Romeo, not even having s scared on him with his arms crossed, along with having black circles around his eyes like Acnologia's human form, eyes narrowed and giving Romeo a look of disappointment. Even his cape was being blown in the breeze. "Is that all you got, Romeo. Because the level of power you have isn't even enough to even scratch me''. Natsu said to Romeo with disappointment as he gave Romeo the hand sign to bring it.

Romeo granted his teeth as he started to get up on his feet. "I'll show you! **Fire Dragon's roar!''.** Romeo called out as he unleashed a Dragon Roar that was like Natsu's old Fire Dragon roar. Romeo's dragon roar was heading towards Natsu, who just watched with a smirk on his face. Natsu was then about to jump away to dodge the attack, only to feel something holding his cap, getting Natsu to look over his right shoulder, only to widen his eyes at what he saw.

It was a little girl that was holding the end of his cape. The girl looked to be young, maybe 5-years-old. She had very dark green hair, dark green eyes, wearing a pink cow-boy hat, a white jacket over a pink shirt, brown shorts and brown boots. The little girl was looking up at Natsu with eyes of awe, making Natsu feel a little nervous around the girl.

Natsu then looked back at the incoming roar and decided to just stop it. **"Curse Dragon Demonic Blast!''.** Natsu called out as he held his right hand out, which fired a Dark Green blast that easily overpowered Romeo's roar. The blast was heading straight towards Romeo, who watched with widen eyes, before Natsu quickly change course towards the sky, which the blast went into the sky and caused a powerful dark green explosion.

After the explosion died down, Natsu turned to look at the little girl. "Who are you, Kid, and what are you doing here?''. Natsu said to the little girl as he kneeled down to pick the girl up in his arms and brought her up to look her in the eye. "My name is Asuka and I wanted to meet my mummy and daddy's friends''. The little girl named Asuka said to Natsu with a bright and happy smile, making Natsu smile a little at the little girl.

"Asuke! Don't you know it's dangerous to get caught up in our training''. Romeo said to the little girl as he walked over to Natsu, taking notice of Asuka. Natsu looked at Romeo in confusion at how he knows this little girl. "You know this girl, Romeo''. Natsu said to the now Fire Dragon Slayer, wondering how Romeo knows this girl. "Yeah, she's Alzack and Bisca's daughter''. Romeo replied to Natsu, making Natsu widen his eyes at hearing that the little girl is Alzack and Bisca's kid.

Natsu looked back at Asuka, who was trying to grab Natsu's hair, making Natsu smile a little at Asuka's actions. "Let's go find your parents, Asuka''. Natsu said to Asuka with a smile, glad to see the next generation of Fairy Tail looking bright. "Ok, Uncle Natsu''. Asuka said to Natsu happily, making Natsu slightly widen his eyes at what Asuka said to him. Natsu then smiled at Asuka as he put her on his shoulders and walked off to find Bisca and Alzack, with Romeo following and Asuka enjoying the ride.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Since then, Natsu has been taking care of Asuka whenever Alzack and Bisca go on a job, along with letting her watch his training with the other Dragon Slayers. During Natsu's training, all the other members that were trapped on Tenrou island started training as well since they realized that they need training as well. Erza though has started acting weird, like she was a little sick as well.

Master Macao and Enno have been starting to get along a little, with both of them seeing Romeo start to get stronger. Gray has been training crazy to catch up with his rival, while Juvia has started training to impress Gray. Natsu would sometimes have a practice match with Gray as well to help Gray get stronger as well. During one of those training seasons, Natsu officially met Kinana.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

In the back yard of the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu and Gray were facing each other in a training match, with Gray losing. Gray had injures all over his body, even with his shirt off, while just wearing black long pants and shoes, while Natsu didn't even have a scratch. Gray took deep breaths as he was really tired, before he put his hands in his Ice Make stance. "Try this one on for size Natsu! **Ice Make: Impact!''.** Gray called out as an intricately-designed hammer made of ice appeared above him, which he brought it down towards Natsu.

Natsu didn't move from his spot. Natsu just grabbed his sword with his right hand and took the blade out of his scabbard, before he held his sword with both his hands. "Nice try Gray, but it's still not enough!''. Natsu called out as he swinged his sword to intercept the intricately-designed hammer, shattering it into a million pieces, making Gray widen his eyes. "Is that all, because I'm getting disappointed''. Natsu said to Gray with a small glare as he held his sword in front of him with his right hand.

Gray granted his teeth, before he went back to his Ice Make stance. "I'm not done yet, Natsu! **Ice Make: Arrows!''.** Gray called out as he formed an ice bow and arrows in his hands. Gray then fired 3 ice arrows, which Natsu didn't even flinch at. Natsu just moved his sword to intercept the 3 arrows when they were close to piercing him, shattering the arrows.

Natsu then moved at remarkable speed at Gray and kneed Gray in the stomach, making Gray gasp for air, before Natsu span around and punched Gray in the face with his right hand, sending Gray to the ground on his back. "Is that all you got, Gray. You won't be able to protect our family like this''. Natsu said to the fallen Ice Mage as he placed his sword back on his scabbard, before he crossed his arms. Gray growled as he struggled to get on his feet, but kept collapsing to the ground.

"Not yet! I can still go on, to get stronger for Fairy Tail!''. Gray shouted out as he fully stand up on his feet, glaring at Natsu as his whole body was shaking as Gray struggled to keep standing up. Natsu smirked at seeing Gray stand up and not give up. "That's the spirit Gray. Never give up, because that's what members of Fairy Tail do!''. Natsu called out to Gray as his whole body was covered in Dark Green Magic, while Gray prepared his ice make stance.

"Umm, excuse me''. Natsu and Gray heard a female's voice, getting them to stop their fight and look to see Kinana, who was watching from the side. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you two stop. You're gonna destroy the crops''. Kinana said to the two males as she looked behind herself to look at the crop field. Natsu and Gray looked at the crops, before they sighed and powered down. "Sorry, Kinana''. Natsu said to Kinana, having gotten too carried away.

"I'm…going to rest''. Gray said to Natsu and Kinana as he started walking into the Fairy Tail building, getting Natsu to look at Gray, before he looked back at Kinana, who looked nervous at Natsu looking at her. Natsu then walked up to Kinana, who took a step back. "I never had the chance to properly introduce myself. My name is Natsu Dragneel''. Natsu said to Kinana with a smile as he held his right hand out for a hand shake.

Kinana looked at Natsu's hand in surprise at Natsu's actions, before she took Natsu's hand with her left hand. "My name is Kinana. Nice to meet you, Natsu''. Kinana said to Natsu with a smile, which Natsu returned with his own smile.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

Since then, Natsu has been hanging around Kinana and helping her out around the guild. Natsu likes Kinana, but not in a romantic way, just more a family like way. Kinana was happy to be friends with Natsu now, but like Natsu, she didn't have romantic interest in Natsu. Natsu even ask Macao how Kinana joined the guild and Macao told Natsu that Kinana was once a sneak because of a Curse, but the old master freed her from the curse.

Natsu has been hanging around the guild more often to hang out with his friends, but still takes jobs. Natsu and Happy sometimes go on jobs by their selves, while meeting more Guild members of other guilds during their missions. Natsu and Happy have been starting to use their brains to make plans during their jobs, but one time when they were out on a job, Natsu and Happy met a Celestial Wizard named Yukino.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Natsu and Human form Happy were out on a job that concerns battling some bandits that have been causing trouble to a nearby town. The bandits wear clothes, clown masks and dark clothes. The bandits live out in the forest, which Natsu and Human form Happy went to search for them, with Human form Happy changing his white shirt to a blue shirt instead and his boots to blue shoes.

Natsu and Happy have been searching for the Bandits, but have really been trapping them in a circle of Curse Dragon Slayer Magic, that forced them all to appear in one spot, from marking one area, which forces anyone nearby to teleport to anywhere the castor wants.

Right now, Natsu and Happy were having a brawl against the Bandits, with Natsu and Happy just using hand-to-hand combat against the bandits. Natsu right now was doing a swipe from a bandit who was trying to use a sword to cut Natsu in half, but Natsu kept dogging easily, having no trouble at all. Natsu then jumped up to doge another sword swipe, before he downwards side kick to the bandits' face, sending him to the ground.

Natsu then back flipped away, before he landed on his feet and held his elbows out to the sides, elbowing two bandits behind him in the stomach and making them gasp for air, before Natsu kicked the two bandits away with his right leg. Natsu then landed on his feet, before he held his right fist up, back punching a bandit behind him in the face, before he elbowed the bandit, sending him to the ground. "This is boring''. Natsu whispered to himself, now getting bored from this fight.

Human form Happy was fighting two bandits at the same time, leaping back to dodge sword swipes from the two. Happy then decided to take action, so he charged forth, jumped over the two bandits and used his tail to hit one behind the head, sending him to the ground in pain. Happy landed on his feet, before he quickly turned around and kicked the second bandit in the stomach with his right leg, making the bandit gasp for air, before Happy punched the bandit in the face with his left fist, sending the bandit to the ground.

"This is too easy. I want a challenge''. Happy said to himself, before he ducked to dodge a sword swipe from behind, before he moved his right leg and kicked the bandit in the chin, sending the bandit flying. Soon Natsu and Happy finished the last bandit and was standing in front of a pile of knocked out bandits. "Well that's all of them''. Happy said to Natsu, looking down at the knocked out bandits and had his hands in his jacket's pockets.

Natsu nodded to Happy without looking at him, while having his arms crossed, till his noise picked up a scent coming towards him and Happy from behind, getting Natsu to turn around, just in time to see a forest Wyvern knock down some trees. "A forest Wyvern''. Natsu said to himself as he grabbed his sword's scabbard with his right hand. "Might as well use this green lizard for some training''. Happy said to his 'father' as he stood next to Natsu with a smirk, ready for a real fight.

The forest wyvern roared as it charged towards Natsu and Happy, only for it to stop suddenly a few feet away from Natsu and Happy, making the two Fairy Tail members raise an eyebrow. "Why'd it stopped?''. Happy said to Natsu, wondering why the forest Wyvern stopped advancing towards them. Natsu then noticed what stopped the Forest Wyvern, seeing something or someone using gravity magic to stop the forest wyvern.

"Gravity magic…?''. Natsu said in confusion at seeing gravity magic being the cause. "Libra! Increase the pressure''. A voice was heard from Natsu and Happy's left, getting them to turn to look who said that. Natsu and Happy saw two woman were the cause, with Natsu noticing that one of the two look a little like Lisanna.

One of the women was a curvaceous woman with dark hair tied in an ox horn style and brown eyes. Her attire resembles a belly dancers' outfit, consisting of a frilled and striped bikini top along with a patterned loincloth sporting pom-poms at the waist. She wears numerous bangles on her arms and legs, and her neck is also concealed by a thick necklace. On her feet are a simple pair of sandals, and her head is dressed with a zigzagged headband. Concealing the women's lower face is another cloth that bears her sign, tied around her head.

Dangling from her hands, the women was carrying a pair of scales, with thin cords running from her fingertips to the sides of the scales, so that she holds them in an almost puppeteer-like fashion. "A celestial Spirit…!''. Happy called out in surprise to see a celestial spirit out here.

Behind the celestial spirit was a slender, well-endowed young woman with short, light blue hair and fringes framing her face? She wore a blue on the left side of her head. She had brown eyes, wearing a cloak clasped together by a star-shaped clip, with feathery protrusions that cover her chest, shoulders, and mid-back, over her blouse and shorts. The cloak flared at her feet, where it is divided into flowing sections secured by ribbons. She wears a black pair of socks that stopped at her mid-thighs.

"She…looks like Lisanna…!''. Natsu thought to himself in shock at seeing how this woman looks like Lisanna. "As you wish''. The celestial spirit known as Libra called out to her mistress as she used her scales to increase her power, which made the forest Wyvern collapse onto the ground, being forced from the gravity magic. "Natsu! This is our chance!''. Happy called out to Natsu as he spread his wings and took flight into the air.

" **Wind slash!''.** Happy called out as he used his wings to unleash light green wind slashes that went and slashed around the forest wyvern's body, wings and tail, cutting its tail off. "Right! **Earth Dragon's Shattering Earth!''.** Natsu called out as he slammed his fists on the ground, causing the earth around them to break apart and spikes to appearing from the ground under the Wyvern with the spikes piercing though the wyvern's body and killing the wyvern instantly.

Soon the spikes disappeared and the wyvern's body fell to the ground, dead. Happy glowed as he changed back to his exceed form, while Natsu stood back up, before both Natsu and Happy looked at the Lisanna look-alike, who praised her spirit as Libra disappeared back to the spirit world, before the Lisanna look-alike started walking away. "Wait, Lisanna!''. Happy called out as he flew to the Lisanna look-alike, who turned around and looked at the cat in surprise.

"How'd you get here so fast? I thought you took a job with Wendy, and where is Snowy''. Happy said to the Lisanna look-alike, who continued to look at Happy in confusion. "Umm, well…I…''. The lisanna look-alike said to Happy, a little confused and nervous at Happy thinking she was Lisanna. "Happy! That's not Lisanna!''. Natsu called out to Happy, getting Happy and the Lisanna look-alike to look at Natsu, who was walking towards them. "She smells different then Lisanna and her eyes are brown''. Natsu continued to speak, having taken noticed of the girl smelling different then Lisanna and that she has brown eyes.

Happy looked shocked as he looked back at the Lisanna look-alike and finally noticed that this girl isn't Lisanna. "Ahh! You're not Lisanna! I'm sorry''. Happy called out in surprise as he finally notice that this girl isn't Lisanna, who looked at Happy with a natural expression now. "It's alright. You just confused me with someone else and nothing happened''. The women said to Happy with a natural expression, having no trouble with the mix up since nothing bad happened from it.

Happy sighed in relief, while Natsu walked up to the girl, curious about who she is. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my partner Happy''. Natsu introduced himself and Happy to the young women, who looked at Natsu. "My name is Yukino Agria, and I'm a member of the Sabertooth guild''. The young women now called Yukino replied to Natsu, telling him who she is and what guild she is a part of.

Natsu looked at the girl with curious eyes, still surprised at how much she looks like Lisanna yet has small differences from Lisanna. "Thanks, for helping us out''. Natsu said to Yukino as he smiled at her, making Yukino widen her eyes as her face expression changed to a look of disbelief. "You stopped that Wyvern easily with your celestial spirit magic. You must be really strong''. Happy said to Yukino as he flied up to Yukino's face, who took a step back at Happy's words with her hands out of her cloak.

Yukino's checks then turned a little red from Natsu and Happy's words, having never been praised before. "T-Thank you for your kind words''. Yukino said to Natsu and Happy as she bowed her head a little to them. "Since you helped us out, why don't we share our reward from our job that me and Happy just finished''. Natsu offered to Yukino about sharing the reward with her, getting Yukino to look at Natsu in surprise again at his kindness.

"T-That won't be necessary. I just stopped that Wyvern, while you two finished it off''. Yukinosaid to Natsu with her still surprised at Natsu's kindness. Natsu just smiled at her, which caused Yukino's checks to turn a little red. "You helped me and Happy out, which is enough reason to share our reward with you. Besides, we're friends now because we helped each other''. Natsu said to Yukino with a smile as he crossed his arms, making Yukino widen her eyes again, before she smiled at Natsu.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

After that job, Natsu, Yukino and Happy spend some time together, talking to each other and telling them about themselves, with Yukino surprised to hear that Natsu was a Dragon Slayer of different elements, while Natsu and Happy were surprised to hear that Yukino had the last two Zodiac keys and was a member of the current strongest guild. Natsu and Happy soon bid Yukino farewell, which Yukino returned as the three wizards parted ways.

Natsu decided to keep his meeting with Yukino a secret from Lucy, wanting her to be surprised when she meets Yukino, while Happy was making plans to buys gifts for Snowy and Carla. After that job, Natsu and Happy went back on doing jobs with Lisanna, Snowy, Wendy and Carla. Today however, was a day where Natsu and the others were taking a break from doing jobs and were working on the crops outside the guild hall with Mira and Elfman.

Currently Natsu, human form Happy, human form Snowy, Lisanna, Elfman and Mirajane were doing the crops right now, while having a talk. "Her grave. What about it?''. Natsu said to Elfman and Mira without looking at him, currently working on the field. "Well since Lisanna is still alive, it's pointless to keep it around''. Mira replied to Natsu with her usual happy smile and wearing her dress, having wanted to talk to Natsu about Lisanna's grave. "And I'd rather not look at it again''. Elfman said to the group, holding his pike that his using to work on the field over his right shoulder.

"Then why not knock the thing over''. Human form Snowy asked the older brother of her partner, looking at him, while holding her pike with both her hands. "That seems harsh''. Lisanna replied to her partner, wearing her normal clothes since she hasn't found a new outfit yet. "The church said that it's up to us to decide what happens to it''. Elfman said to the group as he went back to working on the field.

"Natsu would never destroy the one we made for Lisanna. Isn't that right since it's your 'wife's' grave''. Human form Happy said to his 'father' with a cheeky smile, getting Natsu to look at him with his checks red. "You just had to bring that up''. Natsu said to Happy with a smile glare, while Lisanna blushed a bit, but giggled, while Snowy smiled at what Happy said. "Well we could rebuild it as a monument to the day she came back, but that will be pretty pricy''. Mira suggested to the group, even though she knows it will cost a lot.

"Speaking of the church, isn't this an important time for them since that archbishop guy is coming to town''. Natsu said to the group, having heard of the archbishop. "Yeah, how'd you know Natsu''. Happy asked his 'father' about how he knows about the archbishop. "I heard about him from guys I passed when I went out to get breakfast''. Natsu said to Happy, telling him how he knows of the Archbishop.

"Anyway, how's things going with the two of you? Made any progress to making me an aunt''. Mira asked Natsu and Lisanna with a smile, getting Natsu and Lisanna's faces to turn bright red. "N-No!''. Natsu and Lisanna shouted out at Mira, making her giggle. "That reminds me, how's things with you and Carla, Happy''. Snowy asked her 'brother' with a smile, making Happy's face turn red.

"Natsu told me how you feel about Carla, Happy. You're growing up so fast, but remember, you're still too young to get married''. Lisanna said to Happy with a smile, causing Happy's whole face to turn bright red and steam coming out of his face, making everyone start laughing, but unknown to the group, Human form Carla was watching them, with her checks turning red at what they said about her and Happy.

Soon everyone finished the crops and went back inside, with Happy and Snowy staying in human form to seat next to Wendy and Lucy, while Natsu went to the bar with Lisanna. "So, how's things with Wendy''. Lisanna asked her 'husband' about how things are with him and the sky Dragon Slayer, getting Natsu to look at her. "I'm surprised that you're not angry that I spend time with Wendy and show interest in her''. Natsu said to Lisanna, wanting to know why she's fine with him spending time with Wendy.

"Well to be honest, I don't mind sharing. Besides, I already know that you need more than one mate since your dad was the King of Fire Dragons''. Lisanna said to Natsu with a smile as she wrapped her left arm around Natsu's right arm. "So you know about that, huh''. Natsu said to Lisanna without looking at her, showing a natural expression. "Yeah. Even if you're not the Fire Dragon Slayer anymore, that doesn't mean that changes things''. Lisanna said to Natsu as she kept smiling, before she kissed Natsu's check, making Natsu's checks turn red.

"But I'm gonna be your main girl, right''. Lisanna said to Natsu as her smile changed to a smirk, getting Natsu to look at her with his own smirk. "Sure, Princess of the Snow''. Natsu said to Lisanna with a smirk, calling Lisanna by her title. "Thank you, Lord of the Apocalypse''. Lisanna said with a smirk, calling Natsu by his new title. However, Natsu and Lisanna suddenly smelt a new scent, getting them to turn to the guild door as they opened.

Romeo brought in a young girl with dark blond hair, that was wearing a pink dress with a white trim and a dark pink ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter pink while the area below the girl's waist has a darker shade of pink. A pink bonnet with a white trim is on the girl's head, including a blue corsage on the left side. The girl was also wearing white stockings and little dark pink shoes. The girl was also carrying a case in her hands.

Natsu narrowed his eyes because this girl's scent was weird and different. Lisanna also had her eyes narrowed at the stranger as well. "You noticed the way her scent smells''. Natsu whispered to Lisanna for only her to hear him, while he had his left hand on the bar. "Yeah, I noticed. She seems different than normal''. Lisanna said to Natsu, having taken noticed of this girl's scent.

The two Dragon Slayers matched as the girl walked up to Lucy's table, before she burst out crying when Lucy asked who she was, while screaming and crying out her name, which was Michelle Lobster, making Natsu and Lisanna sweet drop. Natsu and Lisanna continued to watch as the girl explained that she was an old relative of Lucy, but calls her big sister. Michelle gives the case to Lucy, which was something that belonged to Lucy's father, explaining that she was Jude's assistant.

Michelle explains that she has travelled around to deliver the case to Lucy because Jude asked Michelle to deliver it to her and it was Jude's last wish. Everyone watched in sadness at hearing Michelle's story, before Natsu got up and walked over to Lucy. "Open the case. She's traveled around the damn country for you, Lucy. You can at least let her see what's inside''. Natsu said to the Water Dragon Slayer, getting Lucy's attention as she nodded to Natsu.

Lucy then opened the case to reveal…something wrapped in bandages. "Can I close it now''. Lucy asked the group if she can close the case. "It smells ancient old''. Natsu said to Lucy without looking at her, having his arms crossed and looking at the wrapped up cloth. Lucy then picked the cloth up as she could feel that the cloth was wrapped around something. "Maybe it's this cloth''. Lucy suggested to the group as everyone watched, while Natsu moved a part of the cloth away to see what's inside. It was some kind of old staff or something.

"What is it?''. Wendy asked Natsu as she walked up to the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer to see what's inside. "I don't know, but it could be dangerous''. Natsu replied to the Sky Dragon Slayer as he wrapped the cloth to cover the staff again. "Maybe it's a weapon''. Romeo suggested to the group, getting sweet drops from everyone. "Yeah, I don't think so''. Lucy replied to Romeo with her eyes closed and a sweet drop.

"I just remembered?''. Michelle called out to everyone, getting everyone to look at her. "You know what this thing is?''. Lisanna asked Michelle as she walked up to Michelle, who shook her head. "No…I just remembered that I haven't eaten anything for 3 days''. Michelle said to the group as she looked down at the ground, checks red in embarrassment, just as her stomach growled like a beast, making everyone sweet drop.

* * *

 **(3 days later)**

It has been 3 days since Michelle arrived at Fairy Tail and Lucy decided to let her stay at her house, which Natsu thought as nice. Still, Natsu didn't let his guard down, still thinking that there was something different about Michelle than normal. Michelle hangs around the guild very often, but is clumsy, but a kind person. Natsu decided to just lower his guard a bit and just relax. Natsu went back to training since Lucy is busy, and the others had other things to do.

Natsu has trained in the forest, with Romeo sometimes joining him as well. Happy decided to learn Apocalypse Magic or anything similar so that whenever Natsu needs more power, Happy can give him a snack. Wendy and Lisanna have stopped training for a while, wanting to take a little break. Lisanna was searching for a new outfit, while Wendy seems to be planning something.

Today Natsu decided to take the team out for a job since his had enough seating around and doing nothing. Natsu was waiting at the front door with his arms crossed, waiting for Lucy and Michelle. Speak of the devil, Lucy and Michelle arrived at the front door. "What took you so long''. Natsu said to Lucy with his eyes narrowed, frowning at Lucy. "Sorry, but we stopped for snacks on the way''. Lucy replied to Natsu, telling him why they're late.

"Alright, that's understandable. Anyway, we're going on a job today''. Natsu said to Lucy as he un-crossed his arms, getting Lucy to look at the Dragon Slayer in surprise. "May I come to''. Michelle suddenly asked with a smile, making Natsu and Lucy look at her with wide eyes. They all went inside, with Lisanna, Human Form Snowy, Human form Happy, Gray wearing his white jacket, red shirt and black pants and shoes, along with Erza waiting for them.

Lucy looked at the request, which was 100,000 jewels as a reward, while asking to stop some bandits. "Umm, yeah I don't think that's a good idea''. Lucy said to her 'sister', thinking it was a bad idea for Michelle to come. "But I want to see how you guys work and how strong you are''. Michelle replied to Lucy, pegging to come, while everyone watched them. "Let Michelle come. She'll be fine as long as we're with her''. Lisanna said to Lucy with her arms behind her back, having no problem with Michelle coming.

"Michelle has us and you with her, so she'll be okay''. Human form Happy said to Lucy, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and left leg against the wall. "And we need to punch some guys because we haven't gone on a job for 3 days''. Gray said to Lucy, seating on a chair. "Erza''. Lucy said to the queen of the Fairies, thinking she wouldn't let Michelle go.

"I have no objections. Experience is important, but its best to learn them first hand. Isn't that right miss 'I'm going on an S-class mission''. Erza said to Lucy with a smile, hands on her hips. Lucy sighed as she looked at Michelle. "Alright, you can come Michelle, but you have to stay by my side at all times''. Lucy said to Michelle with a smile, which Michelle nodded happily with a smile. "Hold up, where's Wendy''. Natsu said to the group, getting the team and all the members in the guild's attention.

"Ladies and Gentleman!''. Everyone heard Carla's voice, getting them to turn to see Human Form Carla, wearing her pink outfit with the yellow tie come into the room from the back with a huge smile on her face. "I present to you, the new and improved Wendy Marvel!''. Carla called out to everyone as she took flight, just as the back door opened and revealed something shocking to everyone.

It was Wendy, but completely different. Wendy was now wearing a risqué version of the typical witch's garb. Her blue top with golden lining that has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach, over her shoulders are draped over by a dark blue cape on the outside and gold on the inside two medallion gold-like ornaments, and is held together by a golden chain. Additionally, Wendy wears an elongated blue and gold loincloth, with golden borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears blue thigh-high boots with high heels that have a gold-colour border near the top and gloves of the same colour and design, only having blue claw-like extensions. Wendy has a black witch's hat that is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with gold bandaging near its ends. It also has a gold fur lining near its edges. **(Basically it's her version of Irene's clothes, only different. There's a picture of the same look, so just look up Wendy Belserion)**

And being held by Wendy's right hand was a light blue staff with white dragon wings like designs at the sides, a Dragon's head at the top with a blue orb in the centre of the staff. Everyone was looking at Wendy with wide eyes of shock, while the perverts of the guild, like Macao, Wakaba, Warren, Nab, Elfman and Max having a nose bleed from the new sexy Wendy.

Wendy smiled at her team with her eyes closed as she twirled around to show her new outfit. "What do ya think, guys''. Wendy asked her team as she looked at her team, placing her left hand on her left hip and smiling at them. "Beautiful…''. Natsu said out loud, making Wendy blush at his words as she looked down at the ground. "CAN WE JUST GO ALREADY!''. Lucy screamed out loud, wanting to just get the job over with.

* * *

 **(After travelling up the mountains)**

After leaving the guild and meeting the client of the job, team Natsu, along with Lisanna and Snowy were standing on a hill that had a view of the forest, with the exceeds in human form and Erza not among the group, while Natsu and Wendy's caps were being blown by the breeze, while Wendy still held her staff. "Apparently the victims of these bandits suffer night terrors from these guys. Even the royal army that went searching came back sobbing like a bunch of wimpy babies''. Gray said to the group, telling them about what he heard of the bandits, getting Lucy to start regretting coming along.

"So what. We'll crush them like bugs''. Natsu said to Gray without looking at him, looking over the edge with Lisanna and Wendy next to him. "I know that you're confident in yourself from getting the hang of your magic, but that doesn't mean you should be over confident''. Lisanna said to her 'husband', not wanting anyone to get hurt in the job. "But that doesn't mean that we can't be a little confident''. Wendy said to Lisanna, looking at her with a smirk on her face. Natsu smirked at Wendy, while Lisanna sighed at how Wendy has changed.

However, the sound of something approaching got everyone's attention, getting them to see Erza arrive in a wagon, using a boar to ride the vehicle. "The client gave us this to use''. Erza called out to the group as she jumped off the seat, while Lucy and Michelle sweet dropped at her. "Can she even drive?''. Michelle asked Lucy if Erza can drive. "I don't know''. Lucy replied to Michelle, even though she has seen Erza drive before.

"I've got this figured out. The plan is for me, Lucy and Lisanna to ride at front, while Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Snowy and Michelle to ride in the back. Once the bandits surround us, me and the girls will distract as many of the fools with our charms, while the boys take out the rest in the back, before joining us''. Erza said to the group as she started explaining the plan to the group.

"We only got one problem there, Erza. The lizard breaths and cats took off!''. Gray shouted out as he pointed at where the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds used to be; only they were gone now. "THOSE IDIOTS!''. Erza shouted out in rage at how the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds left, making Lucy and Michelle sweet drop.

* * *

 **(Later)**

After reorganizing the plan, Lucy and Michelle were now driving the wagon down the road, while Erza and Gray hide in the back. However, unnoticed to everyone, Happy, Carla and Snowy were flying in the sky, holding onto their partners' back, before they dived into the back of the wagon, surprising Erza and Gray. Soon the boar stopped running and the wagon stopped as 20 bandits surrounded the wagon.

"Stay close to me''. Lucy whispered to Michelle, who nodded to him. "Operation show the goods is a go''. Lucy said to Michelle, who nodded to her as three of the bandits came close to the two. Then Lucy was somehow in a blue bikini and blue panties. "We're so lucky you big, strong boys found us''. Lucy said to all the bandits as she did a sexy pose, while Michelle looked at Lucy in surprise.

Lucy then pressed her cleavage together. "We're lost and need some major help right now. 'They're paddy in my hands'. Lucy said and thought to herself, thinking that acting sexy will work. "Oh my, cover yourselves/ yeah, nobody wants to see that/ only bimbos flatted/ besides my skin has much more shine/ you tell her, girl/ get the cargo before I vomit''. The bandits said to themselves as they were not interested and went to the back. "I think my self esteem just died''. Lucy said to herself in shock and turned white.

"Hope your packing product, ladies/ or a wagon full of chocolate''. The bandits said to the girls as they opened the back of the wagon, only to be blasted by ice and wind magic. "Sorry fellas, but all we're packing is a beating''. Gray called out with a smirk, while shirtless, while Human form Happy was next to him, kneeling on the ground on his right knee with his right hand on the ground and left held out to the side in the air with a smirk and his tail hanging upwards. "Aye, the bunch of you guys are heading to the land of twinkly stars, where all bad guys go''. Happy called to the bandits with a smirk on his face.

"They're gorgeous/ kiss me/ I'm going first!''. All the bandits shouted out as they jumped at Gray and Happy, who went like "Ahhhhhh!'' with their eyes almost popping out in shock, while Happy had his arms in the air in horror. "You bastards!''. Erza and Human form Carla called out as they kicked the bandits into the air in rage, while Happy and Gray's horror look changed into a surprised look, while Happy was back to standing up on his feet.

"I stayed up all night long planning that strategy of ours and now it's been for nothing!''. Erza called out darkly to the bandits, now very angry. "You disgusting perverts dare try to lay your filthy hands on my Happy!''. Human form Carla said darkly to the bandits, very made at them for trying to touch happy.

"In the name of all night owls, we shall punish the lot of you!''. Erza and Carla called out as they changed into Japanese style punishment clothes that were identical with punishment weapons with Fairy Tail symbols on them. "You gotta be kidding me, stayed up all night''. Gray said to himself at seeing how Erza and Carla are acting. "Aye, but Carla called me her Happy!''. Happy called out as his eyes changed to heart shape about what Carla said.

"You make me break a nail, witches. I'll get you two back''. One of the bandits that looked like mad hatter said on the ground with a lump on his head, with Lucy and Michelle standing above him. "Keep trash talking, that's not all they'll break''. Lucy said with a sweet drop at how crazy things are going. "Ugly and hussy''. A voice was heard as Lucy and Michelle looked to see the bandit leader appear. "Miss staff, it's you''. The bandit on the ground said in delight at seeing his leader.

"You may have been born women, but your hearts will never process the beauty and spark ours do, although your hair is disgusting looking, your hips are too skinny and those fun bags smell like wasted poison ivies''. The bandit leader said to Lucy and Michelle as he shaken his body, making Michelle sweet drop and Lucy to stare in shock. "That's it; I have such a girly crush on you right now''. The other bandit said with hearts around him, looking at the bandit leader.

"I see. No wonder they're victims had nightmares/ you're under arrest! Get back here! / I'll tear the lot of you to shreds! You'll pay for trying to touch Happy!''. Lucy said to herself, while Erza and Carla screamed out as they chased the other bandits behind Lucy, going left and right and opposite ways. "I think someone deserves a spanking!''. The bandit leader called out as he brought out a sword to attack Lucy.

"Lucy, get out of the way!''. Michelle called out as she used the rains to have the boar charge and use the wagon to attack the bandit leader, who dogged with Lucy dogging as well. "You almost killed me, you nut jaw''. The bandit leader said to Michelle as he was lucky he dogged. "You're done! **Water Dragon's tsunami wave!''.** Lucy called out as blue scales appeared around her, before she held her hands out as water came out and slammed into the bandit leader, sending him to the tress in pain.

"That's enough playing around with these clowns! **Life Dragon's shining Spectrum!''.** Natsu called out as he came out of hiding in the wagon, holding his hands out as white blasts came out of his arms, getting in close before turning into 50 different homing attacks, hitting lots of the bandits. "I'm right behind you Natsu! **Snow Dragon chilling breeze!''.** Lisanna called out as she held her hands out to the dies, before she waved them in front of her, unleashing a chilly cold breeze that froze the bandits in cold ice. Snowy blasted a few more of the bandits with her snow magic, blasting them into the sky.

"You guys should have stayed at home, because your fun ends here! **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!''.** Wendy called out as she waved her right hand, while still holding her staff, unleashing a large and powerful tornado that blew away the bandits into the sky, while Wendy's cap and loincloth are being blown in the breeze. Gray freezes some bandits, Carla used Erza's purgatory armour's sword to bash the bandits and Happy using his fists to knock out the bandits. The bandits' leader was tied up and pushed into the ground, with Erza standing above him with her left foot behind his head. "So, going to come quietly''. Erza said to the bandit leader as all the other bandits were tied up.

Michelle's eyes sparkled in awe at what she has seen. "Amazing! That was absolutely incredible big sister. I can't believe how strong you and your friends are''. Michelle said in awe to Lucy, who was back in her outfit, close to the two, Gray was tying up the bandits, Erza staring off in the forest, Snowy punching a bandit in the face back to back, Carla was snuggling her face against Happy's face happily with her tail wrapped around Happy's tail and arms around Happy's shoulders and back to her dress, who was blushing nonstop, Natsu was blushing with Lisanna and Wendy having their arms wrapped around his arms.

"Thanks, but I didn't do much''. Lucy replied to Michelle in depression at how she can never get a man's attention at acting sexy. Soon everyone was at the train station with the bandits being escorted in. "So, how did you like your first job''. Erza said to Michelle with a smile, still wearing her punishment outfit.

"It was awe inspiriting''. Michelle replied to Erza with a smile, while Human form Happy was giving Human form Carla some chocolate cupcakes, which she accepted and hugged Happy again and gave him a kiss on the check, making Happy blush, while Snowy was watching the two. Natsu was talking to Wendy close by, who was still holding her staff, before Wendy jumped up and gave Natsu a kiss on the check, making Natsu blush and Lisanna giggle as she was watching the two.

"Wizards and their guilds are amazing''. Michelle said to herself as she looked up at the blue sky, while everyone was ready to head home, while Wendy and Lisanna clang to Natsu's arms, making Natsu blush more.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

Team Natsu returned yesterday from their job to rest and today they were just relaxing at the guild, with Natsu, Wendy and Lisanna seating at the bar, with Happy, Carla and Snowy in their normal forms, seating on the bar. The Dragon Slayers were speaking about plans for training, with Wendy still in her new outfit, while Carla was wearing her pink dress. The Dragon Slayers and the exceeds did listen in on Lucy and Michelle's plan to find out what the clock hand is by putting a request out, which the Dragon Slayers and their exceeds thought was smart.

"I admit, this is a smart idea that I wouldn't have thought of''. Natsu said to Wendy and Lisanna, surprised to hear about this idea about a wizard asking for another wizard for help. "Well guess you can't think of everything''. Lisanna said to Natsu, giggling as she took a sip of her drink. "But still, you come up with brand new plans that are really effective''. Wendy said to Natsu with a smile as she took a bite from her bread.

However, Michelle tripped on the ground and dropped the clock hand, getting Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna and the exceeds attention as they watched as the clock activated and floated, before hanging upside down, with weird writing appearing on it. "What the hell!''. Happy called out in surprise to see the weird writing. "Carla, do you know about this weird writing''. Snowy asked the white exceed as she looked at Carla, who looked confused. "No, I don't know?''. Carla replied to Snowy, having never seen this writing before.

The Dragon Slayers and exceeds watched as Lucy and Makarov have a talk about this weird writing, with Lucy being determined to find out why he father wanted her to have this, while Natsu narrowed his eyes at Lucy, thinking it was better to not find about this clock hand. "Happy, let's go fishing''. Natsu said to his partner as he got up and started walking out. "Aye!''. Happy called out as he flied after his partner. "We'll join you guys''. Lisanna said as she and Snowy went after Natsu and Happy.

* * *

 **(An hour later)**

Natsu, Lisanna, human form Happy and human form Snowy were at the lake that Natsu, Lisanna and Happy used to fish at when they were kids, with all of them fishing together, with them all catching a few fish. "This takes me back to the old days, when we came to the forest to fish and how we were like a family''. Lisanna said to her 'family' with a smile as she fished happily, which Happy and Snowy nodded to her happily.

Natsu was looking down at the lake in deep thought about the writing that appeared on the clock hand. Natsu has never seen writing like that before, but he thought it was best to just leave it alone and not find out what it means. Natsu understands why Lucy wants to find out what it means, but Natsu still think it's better to not find out. "Natsu''. Natsu heard Lisanna's voice, getting him to look at her, who is looking at him with a worried look.

"You okay. You look like your angry''. Lisanna said to Natsu with a worried look, worried about Natsu and why he seems deep in thought. "It's nothing. I'm just thinking about the clock hand''. Natsu replied to Lisanna with a small smile, not wanting to worry Lisanna. Lisanna still looked worried, before she focused on fishing. "Hey Lisanna. Tell us how you meet your Dragon mother''. Human form Snowy said to her partner with a smile as she continued to fish, getting everyone's attention.

Lisanna looked at Snowy, before she looked at Natsu and Happy, who were also looking at her, making Lisanna sigh with a smile. "Alright, I guess. It all happened on a snowy day in the forest, close to my village''. Lisanna said to the group as she started telling how she met Neiberosa, with everyone paying attention.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

In a forest covered in snow with the sky snowing, 5-year-old Lisanna was walking around the forest, searching for her siblings and a way to leave the forest. Lisanna was wearing a white dress that reaches her knees, sleeves that reaches her elbows, small white skirt and blue shoes. Lisanna was playing hide and seek with her brother and sister, but she was now lost in the forest. "Mira! Elfman! Where are you?''. Lisanna called out to her siblings, hoping for them to hear her and take her home.

No voice was heard from the forest, making Lisanna start to shed tears as she collapsed to her knees, not caring about the snow. "This isn't fair. I don't want to be out here!''. Lisanna called out as she started crying in the open, not wanting to be alone anymore. Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard, before they stopped, getting Lisanna to stop her crying to see who or what was the cause of the loud footsteps only for her eyes to widen in shock at what she is seeing in front of her.

In front of Lisanna was a big, pure white Dragon that stood on four feet, sharp scales on her back from the head to the tail with white feathers at the tail, 3 claws on its feet and hands at the front and 1 at the back. The Dragon had two crescent shape wings at her sides, instead of her back, sharp fangs in the dragon's mouth with her mouth blue and toung white. The Dragon had a white under belly, white dragon ears, blue eyes that show kindness and finally white long hair on her head.

Lisanna looked at the Dragon in shock, while the dragon continued to look at her, before Lisanna went back to crying. The Dragon lied down on the ground as she looked closely at Lisanna with her face in front of Lisanna. **"It's alright now. You're not alone anymore''.** The Dragon said to Lisanna with kindness, with her voice sounding female, showing that this dragon was female. Lisanna looked at the Dragon, before she jumped at the Dragon and hugged the Dragon's face, letting her tears out, while the Dragon smiled at Lisanna.

* * *

 **(Flashback end)**

"That's how I met Neiberosa''. Lisanna said to her 'family' with a smile from remembering how she met her mother, with everyone looking at her in awe. "She must have been really kind and beautiful''. Happy said to his 'mother', looking in awe at how Lisanna met Neiberosa, making Lisanna giggle at Happy. "She was. She took me back home to Mira and Elfman. She was going to leave, but I wanted her to stay. Neiberosa decided to stay with us, till that day where my memories of her disappeared''. Lisanna replied to Happy as she looked at the lake in sadness.

Natsu looked at Lisanna with a concern look and was about to say something, when suddenly lighting appeared in the air, getting everyone's attention. "Lighting! How! It's not even a cloudy day!''. Snowy called out in surprise to see lighting on a nice day. "That has to be Laxus!''. Lisanna replied to Snowy as everyone stood up from the ground to look at the lighting. "Master didn't let him rejoin the guild, even after all his help seven years ago''. Happy said to the group, telling them that Laxus isn't in Fairy Tail.

"Let's go find him!''. Natsu called out to the group as they all left the lake to find Laxus. They ran through the forest to where they saw the lighting appear, with Snowy and Happy flying, while Natsu and Lisanna ran there. However, suddenly Garjeel appeared out of nowhere, running next to the two Dragon Slayers. "Garjeel!''. Natsu called out in surprise to see the Iron Dragon Slayer, getting Garjeel's attention.

"Oh, it's you guys''. Garjeel replied to Natsu, not happy to run into them in the forest. "Are you here looking for Laxus as well''. Lisanna said to the Iron Dragon Slayer as they all kept running. "Yeah and I'm gonna kick his ass when I find him''. Garjeel replied to Lisanna, wanting to fight Laxus himself. "Fine, but don't blame us when you're the one that will get his ass kicked''. Natsu said to Garjeel with a small smirk, getting Garjeel to narrow his eyes at him.

"Who kicks whose ass?''. Everyone heard Laxus's voice, getting the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds to stop running to see Laxus standing in front of them, with his usual look and wearing his now normal outfit. "Laxus…!''. Lisanna whispered to herself in shock at seeing the grandson of their last master, having heard what he did in the past and that he was a lighting Dragon Slayer. "Laxus!''. Everyone heard the Thunder Legion's voice, getting them to turn to see Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow coming out of the forest behind Laxus.

"It seems his not alone''. Freed said to himself at seeing Natsu, Garjeel, Lisanna, Happy and Snowy. "What's going on!''. Bickslow called out to the group, wanting to know what's up. "There's nothing going on here, is there''. Laxus replied as he looked back at the Dragon Slayers. "Have you been living in the woods all this time''. Lisanna asked Laxus if he was living in the woods now. "I travel around a lot, but I like to hang around the forest''. Laxus replied to Lisanna without changing his face expression.

"Well that works for me''. Garjeel said as he took a few steps forward, cracking his knuckles. "You wanna fight''. Laxus replied to Gajeel with narrowed eyes as he released a small portion of his power, which had lighting surrounding him. "Garjeel does, but not me or Lisanna''. Natsu replied to Laxus as he stepped back, with Lisanna and the exceeds doing the same. "I'm warning you, Garjeel. Laxus doesn't have time for you''. Freed exclaimed to the Iron Dragon Slayer, thinking that fighting Garjeel is a waste of time.

"It's fine. I kind of want to fight him as well''. Laxus said with a smirk as he took his hands out of his pockets, making Garjeel smirk as he got ready to attack. "Wait, hold on!''. Everyone heard Wendy's voice, getting them all to turn around to see Wendy and human form Carla behind the Dragon Slayers, with Wendy still wearing her new outfit. "Wendy!''. Lisanna called out in surprise to see the Sky Dragon Slayer. "If you guys are gonna fight, you gotta make it a special occasion''. Wendy called out to the group, wanting this fight to be somewhere else.

"What are you talking about''. Garjeel asked the Sky Dragon Slayer, wanting to know what she means. "The fight will take place tomorrow at the park!''. Wendy called out as she pointed at the Dragon Slayers with her left hand's index finger, getting them all to understand. Laxus then looked at Natsu. "Natsu. I want to fight you tomorrow as well''. Laxus said to Natsu, making Natsu widen his eyes. Before Natsu could answer, Laxus walked away with the Thunder Legion following them.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

After that encounter in the forest, Natsu has been in the forest none stop, training himself to the bone, training hand to hand combat, Dragon Slayer Magic, Swordsmanship and teleport magic, but has started thinking of trying new magic. Lisanna, Happy and Snowy have been helping him, with Wendy and Carla helping him a bit. They all slept in the forest together, before they all woke up and kept training. Soon it was almost time, with Natsu, Lisanna, Human form Happy and human form Carla walking down the street to arrive at the park.

"Are you sure about this, Natsu''. Happy asked his 'father', who had his arms in his pants' pockets, with all of them walking side by side. "I'm not too sure. But I guess whatever happens, happens''. Natsu said to the group, while looking a little nervous at what's going to happen. Lisanna noticed the nervous look on Natsu's face, so she kissed Natsu's check, making Natsu blush and look at her. "You'll be fine. I believe in you''. Lisanna said to Natsu with a smile, believing in Natsu.

Natsu looked a little surprised, before he nodded at her. Natsu then felt a tug on his cape, getting Natsu to look to see Snowy was the cause, holding Natsu's cap with her left hand. "I may have not known you for very long, but you've become someone important to me. That's why I believe in you. 'Daddy''. Snowy said to Natsu with a happy smile, making Natsu widen his eyes slightly, before he ruffed Snowy's head with a smile. Soon they all made it to the park and saw that a festival was on.

The Dragon Slayers and Exceeds widen their eyes in shock at seeing the festival. "The hell!''. Natsu whispered to himself in shock and slightly widen eyes. "Guess the whole town found out about this''. Snowy said to the group as they walked around the festival. Before they all saw a crowd gathering in one spot, getting everyone's attention. "What's going on!''. Happy exclaimed to the group as they all went to see what is going on, only to be surprised to see Laxus standing over a knocked out Garjeel, who had a steaming lump on his head.

"Why am I not surprised''. Lisanna said to herself with a small smile, before Natsu walked past her to walk up to Laxus. Laxus looked down at Garjeel, before he looked up to see Natsu walking towards him, who swiped his right hand out with his cape being caught in the swipe and being blown in the breeze. "You've come, Natsu''. Laxus said with a smirk on his face as thunder surrounded him. "Let's get this over with''. Natsu said to Laxus with narrowed eyes as black and blue apocalypse magic surrounding his arms.

 **(Music, the ultimate Final death battle play)**

Then, Natsu and Laxus disappeared suddenly, making everyone widen their eyes. However, the sounds of battle was heard from above, getting everyone to look to see Laxus and Natsu battling in the sky, moving faster than the eye came follow. Yellow and Black colors were seen in the sky as they kept smashing against each other, causing powerful shockwaves as they fought against each other.

 **Bam! Kapow! Punch!**

The sounds of fighting were heard as the two Dragon Slayers battle against each other. **"Curse Dragon's curse punch! /Lighting Dragon's iron fist!''.** Natsu and Laxus's voices were heard as the two colors slammed into each other, causing a more powerful shockwave, which forced everyone to use their arms to shield their eyes. "Wow! Natsu's keeping up with Laxus!''. Happy called out in surprise and widen eyes at seeing his 'father' fight against Laxus on equal strength. "Amazing…!''. Snowy whispered to herself in shock as well.

"You can do it Natsu! Beat Laxus just like how you always wanted''. Lisanna called out to her 'husband', cheering him on to beat Laxus. The two colors went up higher into the sky as they kept slamming into each other with more shockwaves, with the colors disappearing to show Natsu and Laxus in their place with Natsu and Laxus smirking at each other with their arms out at the sides, with Natsu's cap and scarf being blown in the breeze.

" **Life Dragon's crushing slash! /Lighting Dragon's breakdown fist!''.** Natsu and Laxus called out as Laxus fired an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards Natsu, who gathered white magic around his whole right hand as he charged and used his attack to block the whole attack with the claw parts of his attack, charging in as he destroyed Laxus's attack, before he made it through and grabbed Laxus's face. Natsu then pushed his hand down as gravity did its thing and both Dragon Slayers plumed to the ground.

Both Dragons then slammed into the ground with Natsu on top in the middle of the crowd of audience, with smoke covering the two Dragon Slayers that were smashed into the ground. Natsu then jumped out of the smoke and landed a few feet away from the spot Laxus landed, his guard still on. Soon the smoke disappeared to reveal Laxus, who had a few injures, but was still strong. Both Dragon Slayers were smirking at each other, while the audience got excited, but ran away since they thought things were getting to dangerous.

"Not too bad, Natsu. You've gotten stronger''. Laxus said to Natsu with a smirk on his face, which Natsu returned. "The whole reason why I chose to get stronger is to protect my family and defeat Acnologia someday to take back my magic''. Natsu said to Laxus with a smirk and eyes narrowed. Both Natsu and Laxus took deep breaths as they prepared their roars.

" **Apocalypse Dragon's…! /Lighting Dragon's…!''.** Natsu and Laxus called out as they prepared to unleash their roars, with magic gathering in their mouths. **"Enough!''.** Natsu and Laxus heard Makarov's voice, getting them to widen their eyes as they stopped their roars. Natsu and Laxus looked to see Makarov with Wendy and Human form Carla behind them. "Old man…''. Natsu whispered to himself in surprise to see Makarov.

 **(Music end)**

Laxus narrowed his eyes, before he put his hands in his pockets as he walked away with the Thunder Legion going after him, with Natsu looking at Laxus as he continued to walk away. Natsu then looked back at Makarov, who sighed as he turned around and walked away. Natsu watched as Makarov walked away, before he sighed. Lisanna, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Snowy walked up to Natsu and smiled at him.

"You were amazing, Natsu''. Wendy said to Natsu with her eyes in awe at how Natsu fought Laxus on equal ground. "Wendy's right. You actually lasted against Laxus for a long time''. Lisanna said to Natsu with a happy smile with her hands behind her back. "I'll admit, that was impressive''. Carla said to Natsu with a smile, impressed with Natsu. "Who knows, maybe you'll become a Wizard saint''. Happy said to Natsu, thinking that Natsu could become a wizard saint.

Natsu looked at all his friends and smiled at them. "Thanks guys''. Natsu said to everyone with a smile, getting everyone to smile back at him. "Let's go home to the guild''. Snowy suggested to the group, getting everyone to look at her and nod. The Dragon Slayers and Exceeds then started walking towards the Guild, wanting to sepnd time together.

* * *

 **(Later in the afternoon)**

Natsu, Lisanna and Wendy, along with the exceeds back in normal form are at the guild, which is empty since everyone went out to search for Garjeel, who disappeared during the battle of Natsu and Laxus. Panther Lilly was with them as well, a little disappointed to see Garjeel lose. Natsu was seating down on a chair, looking at a photograph book, with Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Snowy looking at the book as well.

However, scents then entered the Dragon Slayers' noses, getting their attention as they stood up from their chairs. "We got uninvited guests''. Natsu said to the group as he slammed his right fist into his open left palm. "Let's start sending them packing''. Wendy said with a smirk on her face as she twirled her staff in her hand. "Along with giving them a special team: Dragon Claw beating''. Lisanna said to the team with a smirk, getting everyone to nod their heads.

Soon the Dragon Slayers and exceeds went outside to see who came without an invitation, only for their eyes to widen in shock. "Impossible…!''. Natsu whispered to himself in shock at what he was seeing. "Just…how is this possible…!''. Wendy whispered to herself in shock as well. "They…should be in Edolas…!''. Lisanna whispered in shock at who she is seeing. The people that they were looking at were…Coco, Sugarboy and a female Hughes!

* * *

 **And done! That was hard to do in a few days. Anyway, why Wendy's new outfit is like Irene's outfit is because I really liked it when she wearied it when Irene took control of her body. Anyway I need help with the opening and ending songs. Also I need help with Lisanna's new outfit as well, along with should Wendy and Lisanna get a Dragon Slayer Lacrima for themselves.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, how you all are doing. I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, but a few reviews could have helped. Anyway, sorry that I haven't updated my other stories, but my helper still hasn't massaged back. Anyway, I still got a few ideas in mind, like asking what Natsu's fifth Dragon Slayer Element should be. I still need help for the opening and ending songs.**

 **Vakama01, wherever you are, I'm getting worried so please message me back. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The begging of a holy war.**

At the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu, Wendy and Lisanna continued looking at Coco, Sugar boy and Hughes in shock at seeing them here in Earthland, while the three stopped in front of Natsu, Wendy and Lisanna. "Just how the hell are they here in Earthland…''. Natsu whispered to himself in shock at seeing the three, thinking they should be in Edolas right now. "I don't know, Natsu…''. Lisanna whispered to her 'husband' with widen eyes of shock, having never thought she would see these three again.

"But they're different. They smell different and even don't look like they aged than seven years ago''. Wendy whispered to her two friends with narrowed eyes, holding her staff close if things start to get busy. Happy, Carla, Lilly and Snowy then came out of the guild as well, only for Happy, Carla and Lilly to widen their eyes in shock, while Snowy looked confused. "Coco…that's…Impossible…?" Lily shouted out in shock at seeing Coco again, having never thought he would see her again.

"Hold on Lilly, do you think she traveled here from Edolas'''. Carla suggested to the black and older Exceed, getting Snowy more confused since she wasn't there when Edolas happened. "Um… Coco, you're that girl from Edolas, right? I see! You must have come to Earthland while we were gone!" Happy called out in happiness, thinking that this girl was the same one they met in Edloas, while the Dragon Slayers didn't lower their guard.

"What the hell is going on here, Coco! And how are you even here!" Lily shouted out in confusion as he took a few steps forward to Coco. "Please don't talk to me so familiarly to me. This is my first time meeting you people." Coco responded to Lilly with an annoyed look on her face. Lilly looked at Coco in shock at what she said. "Are you for real!''. Lilly called out in shock at what Coco said to him, while Snowy looked at Lilly in worry, having noticed the hurt in his voice.

"How could you forget us, Coco?" Happy said to Coco with a sad and heartbroken face at what Coco said, getting Snowy to look at Happy in worry. Natsu and Lisanna looked at Happy in worry as well, before everyone heard the rest of the guild come back from searching for Gajeel, except for Jet, Droy, Erza and Gray. "Coco! Long time no see! I mean, how did you even get to Earthland?!" Lucy asked in happiness as she was holding her case with Michelle and Levy next to her, happy to see her friend again.

"Sugar boy, they like tots think we're old friends of theirs!" The female Hughes said to her comrade, which is Sugar boy, who looked more like a rock star, getting everyone that was at Edolas to widen their eyes. Natsu, Wendy, and Lisanna stood there, behind the three wizards in shock, before they all narrowed their eyes. "Lisanna, don't they smell different. Shouldn't they be older as well" Natsu whispered to his 'wife,, now suspicious of who they were and knowing that they aren't the people they met.

"I don't know Natsu, but this is getting crazy and confusing." Lisanna responded to her 'husband', keeping her eyes on Coco, Sugar boy and Hughes. "Not to mention, they should have aged since it's been seven years since we met them''. Wendy whispered to her fellow Dragon Slayers with narrowed eyes. "Another thing I need to know. Why the hell are you a girl! You were a man back in Edolas, so what the hell?!" Natsu called out as he pointed his right hand's index finger at Hughes, making her look at him.

Hughes was now twitching very angrily with her eyes anime white at what Natsu said to her. "I just met this guy and I already want send him to his grave''. Hughes said to herself as she continued twitching. "Why are you guys even here, this is our guild?!" Max asked the three guests with narrowed eyes, while Enno held Romeo's shoulders in worry, while keeping Romeo close. "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. You are even more spice then I thought if you think your spicy stuff." Sugar-boy responded to the Fairy Tail guild with a smirk as he wiggled his body.

"WHAT?!" The entire guild yelled at Sugar-boy for what he said, now starting to get angry, while Hughes laughed. "I'm only gonna say this once, so listen. I demand that you hand over Lucy Heartfilia, like now!" Hughes demanded with a dark smirk, getting Lucy to look in shock with widen eyes, while Michelle looked surprised. "How forward that was. My heart skipped a beat''. Michelle said to herself, still surprised at what Hughes said.

"Oh wow, I've never seen a real proposal in person" Happy said to himself, smiling while blushing to himself, still having a little of his old self in him, getting Snowy, Natsu, Lisanna, Carla and Wendy to chuckle at what he said. "It's not like that! /Can it, fur ball!" Lucy and Hughes both yelled at Happy with Lucy having widened eyes, while Hughes had anime angry white eyes. "Hahahaha, Happy you're a riot! You really just cracked me up here." Natsu responded to Happy as he laughed with his hands on his sides from laughing so much at what Happy said.

"I'll admit that was beyond funny''. Carla said to herself with a smile and arms crossed, even though she was blushing because she finds Happy's tricks cute. "I wish Happy could always say funny stuff like that''. Snowy said to herself as she had her eyes closed and left paw over her mouth to keep herself laughing. "Happy may have changed a lot in these past weeks, but his still my adorable little Happy''. Lisanna said to herself happily, happy that Happy still has a little of himself in her.

"No matter how much a person changes, or a cat, they still have a little of their old selves in them somewhere''. Wendy said to herself with a giggle at what Happy said. Coco, Sugar-boy and Hughes ignored the laughs and looked at all the Fairy Tail members that arrived. "Hiding her would be pointless. We already know she's a Fairy tail member''. Coco called out to the Fairy Tail guild as she gave a little salute. "Yaha. Why don't you dance over here, baby and make it easy''. Sugar-boy said to Lucy, even though he doesn't know which one is Lucy.

"What's going on''. Levy whispered to Lucy, wondering what is happening. "Why are these rude people looking for you''. Michelle asked her 'sister', thinking she would know why these people are here. "Believe me, I wish I knew''. Lucy replied to Michelle and Levy without looking at them. "You got some nerve, coming out of nowhere and ordering us around''. Wakaba said to the three wizards, glaring at them. "I'm the master of Fairy Tail and you request is dined, so get lost before we get nasty''. Macao said to Coco, Sugar-boy and Hughes, staying close to Romeo and Enno.

"What he says. We're tough from our training''. Max said to Coco, Sugar-boy and Hughes as he glared at them. "Like we're gonna be afraid of a bunch of old man, kids and their cats''. Hughes replied to Max without being scared, making Kinana assume something. "All the churches that were burned down the past few weeks ago, It was you. You're behind them''. Kinana said to herself out loud, getting Hughes' attention. "It makes sense. The timing is proof of that''. Panther Lilly said to himself, now starting to see Kiana's point. "Then why would they want Lucy if they just burn down churches''. Snowy said to herself in confusion, not seeing what Coco, Sugar-boy and Hughes' aim is.

"Hm, spicy. They're trying to serve up some guilt, hoho''. Sugar-boy said to his comrades as he wiggled his body a little. "Well they can help that dish''. Coco replied to Sugar-boy with her hands on her hips. "Keep on playing the blame game if it helps you sleep better at night. Now hand over Heartfilia before we get nasty''. Hughes called out as she held her left hand up. "We're gonna rock your world. I like to start with this little song''. Sugar-boy called out as he brought out something from his shirt to his left hand, before he grew into a wood microphone.

"Ha tu hu ha! Come on! Little hound dogs!''. Sugar-Boy called out as sound waves came from his microphone, with a white aura surrounding. "Raaa/ Good grief/ He needs to be put down''. Members of the guild said to themselves at seeing Sugar-boy doing this. Then some kind of boogers came out of Sugar-boy's outfit, while he continued singing. "What the!''. Levy called out in shock at what she was seeing. "My lunch is coming back up''. Lucy called out with widen eyes at what she is seeing. "That looks tasty to me''. Michelle said to herself, having a weird taste.

Then the boogers attacked, forcing the Fairy Tail members to jump back, while Natsu, Wendy and Lisanna got picked up by their exceed partners and into the air. "What the hell is this stuff!''. Happy called out to the group with widen eyes at what he was seeing. However, Lisanna and Snowy then saw Elfman try to grab the slime, but that backfired. "Elfman!''. Lisanna called out in concern as Snowy flew them to Elfman, with Mira running towards her brother as well. "No stay back!''. Elfman tried to warn his siblings, but the slime went out, absorbing him and soon Mira, but Snowy was able to dodge, avoiding her and Lisanna being caught.

"That was close''. Snowy said to herself from behind Lisanna's back, holding the back of Lisanna's shirt so she could carry Lisanna. "But what about Mira and Elfman, are they going to be okay''. Lisanna said in concern for her older siblings. "They'll be fine, but we have to remain focus''. Snowy said to her partner, even though she wants to help Mira and Elfman. Natsu and Wendy were still being carried by their partners to see what kind of magic that these guys use and see if it can be countered.

A little away from the slime, Macao, Wakaba and Enno were watching as the slime spread. "I've never seen this kind of magic before? Do you two know what kind of magic this is''. Enno asked her two old friends in worry, while back to wearing her old uniform when she was younger. "I haven't seen anything like this''. Macao replied to his Ex-wife, having never seen this kind of magic before in his life.

However, they heard someone behind them, getting all three old friends to turn to see Coco was behind them, while crouching down. "If you know what's good for you, you idiots will hand over Lucy!''. Coco yelled out at the Fairy Tail members, before she leaped at Enno, who widen her eyes at Coco. However, Macao got in front of Enno and took Coco on, blocking a few kicks, but got hit a few times. "Beating up kids is not my style''. Macao said to Coco, while blocking another kick from Coco. "Who the heck are you calling a kid!''. Coco called out at Macao, before she jumped back to avoid a smoke fist attack.

"This isn't the time to get soft on us Macao. These guys are the enemy!''. Wakaba called out to his old friend with his hands in his pocket, with his smoke in the form of a fist. "I told you to call me master!''. Macao called out to Wakaba, wanting to be called master. However, they looked to see Coco land on higher ground on one of the post. "Sorry old timer. But attacks like that won't hit me''. Coco called out to Wakaba with a smirk. "Nimble little brat, isn't she''. Wakaba said to the group, not liking how this is going. "Don't act so impressed''. Enno said to Wakaba without looking at him, sweet dropping.

However, Coco dogged a few purple flame attacks that were sent to her. "Get back here!''. Romeo called out as he ran and threw more purple fireballs at Coco, who ran across the guild building to dodge, with the purple fire balls striking the building instead. Before Romeo could continue, he was restrained by Macao and Wakaba, who grabbed his arms to stop him. "Romeo, sweet heart. You'll destroy the guild if you keep missing''. Enno said to her son as she stood next to Macao, before all four of them were covered by the slime.

"Oh no, it's got them too!" Laki called out in concern as she and Max were using their wood and sad magic to keep the slime from getting them as well, with both their arms held out at the sides. "Shit! They got us stuck playing defense for now!''. Max called out in annoyance at all he can do is defend. Levy, Lucy and Michelle were running from the slime as well, with Lucy holding her case. "What's with that stuff? It keeps getting bigger!''. Levy called out in surprise at seeing the slime get bigger.

"I'm like totally gonna die from laughing at these losers''. Hughes said to herself with her hands on her sides, laughing at how well this is going. "We've got these boys and girls home, sugar''. Sugar-boy said to himself with a smirk, standing next to Hughes and still holding his Microphone. "Guild wizards are such push over's. I don't see the appeal''. Coco replied to her comrades as she stood next to them, with Natsu and Wendy watching them from above, while still being carried by their partners. 'These guys. They're different from Edolas. Wait, are they earthland's versions of them, like how they were edolas versions of us'. Natsu thought to himself with widen eyes as he now figured out what is happening.

"Alright little hound doggies, come home to papa!''. Sugar-boy called out as he snapped his right hand's fingers, with the slime going back inside his outfit, while everyone was in the slime came out, drained of energy and on the ground. "Game set and match. You sorry excuses for clowns wanna give up now''. Coco called out to the Fairy Tail members, with Max and Loki taking deep breaths from having to use too much magic. "Damn…''. Max whispered to himself, tired from using too much magic. "I'm low on magic''. Laki whispered to herself with her hands on her knees.

"Everyone, these people aren't from Edloas. They're the earthland's version of Hughes, Coco and Sugar-boy''. Natsu called out to his team as Snowy flew back to them, while still holding Lisanna. "Natsu might be right. Besides if I remember correctly, Hughes was a man in edloas, not a woman''. Carla said to the group as they continued to watch for now. "Hold up, what's this edolas?''. Snowy said in confusion with an innocent confused look on her face. "We'll explain later''. Happy said to his 'sister' without looking at her.

"You're wasting too much time Lucy. Hurry up or we'll show your friends what we're really made of. Sugar-boy would love to play another solo, hahaha''. Hughes called out to Lucy, still not knowing which female is Lucy. "Don't listen to her Lu''. Levy whispered to her best friend, with Lucy still holding her case, before she handed the case to Michelle. "Hold this''. Lucy said to Michelle, who looked confused.

Blue scales then appeared under Lucy's face and around her arms. **"I hope you guys like water, because you're gonna have a wet afternoon!''.** Lucy called out as she held her hands out to the sides, before she brought them together in front of her, unleashing a tsunami of water from her heads that went towards Coco, Hughes and Sugar-boy. "Now that's what I call watery''. Sugar-boy said to himself as the tsunami of water was getting close.

"She's using water magic. Lame. **Command magic!''.** Hughes called out as she brought out a hand stick, and for some reason Lucy's attack went to Max and Laki instead, who just managed to dodge from the surprise attack. "Aaaa, what…''. Lucy said in surprise at what happened with her right eye twitching at how her attack went to Max and Laki. "Why'd you attack Max and Laki''. Levy called out to her best friend, while Michelle started to run. "I don't know, but this time I won't miss''. Lucy called out as she unleashed her roar attack, with the roar heading towards Coco, Sugar-boy and Hughes.

"Nope''. Hughes said with her eyes closed, using her stick to control Lucy to turn her roar to Levy and Michelle instead, striking the two with Levy getting sent to the ground in pain, while Michelle was sent spinning, while the case went spinning as well. "Oh no!''. Lucy called out in concern for Levy and Michelle, before she looked back at Hughes, who was holding her stick upside down and having it swing ways. "There's nothing like friendly water. Give us Lucy, or the rest of your guild gets soaked. Rraa''. Hughes said to the Fairy Tail guild, before a rock was thrown to her face.

Hughes looked to see that Kinana was the cause, who was shaking. "Yaha. Sorry to break it to ya sweetheart, but things are gonna get real cruel''. Sugar-boy said to Kinana with a smirk, while Hughes had an aura of anger around her with her eyes red in rage. "Totally. Get ready top-heavy, I'm about to make you eat those rocks''. Hughes said to Kianna in deep rage with her left hand being held out. "Run away, Kinana!''. Natsu called out as Happy started flying them towards Kianna.

Happy then noticed Coco about to jump up and kick them, forcing Happy to let go of Natsu, who fell to Kinana to protect her, while Happy transformed into his Human form and blocked Coco's upside down kick by grabbing it with his right hand, before he side kicked Coco's body with his right leg, making Coco gasp in pain as she went sent flying from the force of the attack and land on the ground on her back next to Sugar-boy and Hughes. "Well I'll be''. Sugar-boy said in surprise to see Coco get hit.

" **Snow wave!''.** Hughes and Sugar-boy heard Snowy's voice, getting them to look up to see Snowy in human form with her wings out and arms held out as a wave of snowy came out of her arms. "Bad move, girly''. Hughes said with a smirk as she used her stick to make Snowy's attack go to Macao, Wakaba, Romeo and Enno, covering them in snow and look like Snow man, with all of them blinking at what happened to them. "That stick is becoming a pain in the ass''. Happy said to Carla as he flew next to her, with both of them in human form, while Carla was wearing a human version of her dress with long white socks and white high heels.

"I agree with you about the stick, but next time say it in different words''. Carla said to Happy without looking at him, agreeing with Happy. Lucy was watching with her teeth granted against each other, before she looked behind herself to see that her case was opened from the spinning with the wrapped up clock hand out. "Damn it, this is bad. I can't even use Fleuve d'étoile because the stupid thing won't work''. Lucy thought to herself as she brought out the Fleuve d'étotile, which hasn't been working.

Back with Macao's group, they were out of the snow, but was shivering from the coldness, with Romeo and Macao having purple fire balls in their arms to try to warm up, which is working, but very slowly. With Natsu, he picked Kinana bride style. "Hang on tight''. Natsu said to Kinana, who wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck, before Natsu jumped away from the battle to the top of the cliff and left Kinana there, before he jumped back to the battle. With Max and Laki, Max had Laki's leg arm over his shoulder because the two were having trouble to stand.

"What do you guys even want with Lucy''. Lilly called out to Hughes, Coco and Sugar-boy. "None of your business, you stupid cat''. Coco replied to Lilly as she got up from lying down on the ground, but kept her hands to her side where Happy kicked her. "Knock it off, you guys can have it''. Lucy called out to the group of invaders, getting their attention as they looked at her. "The one you're searching for is…''. Lucy started to say as she bit her lips, not wanting anyone else to get hurt.

"Me! I'm the Lucy Heartfilia that you're searching for''. Michelle called out, getting Lucy to look at her in shock, while Hughes, Coco and Sugar-boy looked at her. "Yaha. So it's you, huh''. Sugar-boy said with his arms crossed, looking at Michelle. "Be a good girl and get your rear end over here''. Hughes said as she put her stick away in her pocket. "What are you doing''. Lucy said to Michelle as she walked past Lucy. "I think there's been enough harm for today. What is it that you want with me''. Michelle said to Hughes, Coco and Sugar-boy, wanting to know what they want.

"That's it, mama. You know ya little darling like this one grew up playing house with the Heartfilia mansion, yaha''. Sugar-boy said as he stood side ways and kept looking at Michelle. "She certainly looks the part''. Coco said to her comrades with her hands still on her side. "Well this is like disappointing. I was expecting a total crazy girl''. Hughes said to herself, while still looking at Michelle. "WHAT KIND OF MESSED UP PLOT TWIST IS THIS!''. Lucy screamed in her head, while tears were at the edges of her eyes, which were anime white and the size of balling balls.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Once the daughter of the Heartfilia family and now a celestial wizard for the Fairy Tail guild, am I right''. Hughes said to Michelle, while Lucy continued looking at Michelle in shock and her body twitching. "Indeed you are. I am the girl that you're searching for''. Michelle replied to Hughes with no fear.

Back with Natsu, Lisanna, Wendy, Human form Snowy, Human form Happy and Human form Carla, they were watching with sweet drops. "What is she doing''. Wendy asked the group, while Lisanna and Snowy were smiling nervously. "What if Michelle was the real Lucy the whole time''. Snowy suggested to the group, while looking in shock, with the girls still sweet dropping, watching from the side lines.

"This is ridiculous! I'm the real Lucy!"'. Lucy called out, waving her hands, while holding the wrapped up clock hand in her left hand, making Coco look at her in shock. "Miss Michelle''. Michelle said as she took Lucy's right hand with her own hands, looking away with tears in her eyes, while Lucy looked at her with white anime eyes of shock. "It means the world to me that you're willing to protect me from them, but it's far too late for such a dissipation to help us now''. Michelle said to Lucy, trying to keep Lucy safe from harm.

"HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY CRAZY!''. Lucy called out to Michelle with her eyes now balling ball size, while Michelle looked away from her with her hands on her face. "Even if they believed that you're me, they'd see through your trick and punish you. That's why please don't be a hero''. Michelle said as she looked at Lucy with tears in her eyes, while Lucy continued to look at her in shock.

Mira looked at the performance the two 'sisters' were putting on and thought that Michelle was a little off with her performance, while Elfman was crying tears at what she said. "I tell you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia/ don't listen to her, I'm Lucy''. Both Lucy and Michelle called out to Coco, Hughes and Sugar-boy, having an argument for which one should be captured. "Now what!''. Hughes called out in annoyance since she doesn't know what Lucy looks like.

"Yaha. The real Lucy Heartfilia is over 20-years-old isn't that right, has big tails and a little on the young side''. Sugar-boy called out to the group, while clicking his left hand's fingers, pointing at Lucy and Michelle, which Michelle nodded, while Lucy looked at him. "That's because we spent seven years stuck on an island''. Lucy called out at Sugar-boy, telling him that she hasn't aged. "Lucy!''. Natsu called out, getting Lucy to turn to see Natsu looking at Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Snowy, with the exceeds in human form.

"Get back. Me and Happy will make sure you guys stay safe''. Natsu said to the four females with a smirk with Happy doing the same as he looked at the girls, while the girls figured out what he was doing. "Right cause I'm Lucy''. Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Snowy called out with narrowed eyes, now knowing what Natsu's plan is. "Huh!''. Hughes said to herself, looking at the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds. "You mean their names are Lucy too!''. Coco called out in surprise, now being caught up in the plan.

"Ready for another round and kick some ass, Lucy''. Max said to Laki without looking at her, having figured out Natsu's plan. "Ready when you are''. Laki replied to Max without looking at him. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!''. Coco, Hughes and Sugar-boy called out in surprise, looking at Max and Laki. "Can you stand up Lucy''. Macao and Romeo to said Levy and Enno, with Macao and Wakaba helping Levy up and Romeo helping his mother up.

"Yeah, I'm fine/ I'll be okay''. Levy and Enno replied to their friends and family with a smirk on their faces. "Just take it easy''. Wakaba said to Levy and Enno, helping the two females to stand. "THERE'S MORE!''. Coco called out with her eyes almost popping out in shock.

"You guys…I don't believe it…''. Lucy said in amazement at how they're doing this for her. "How wonderful''. Michelle whispered to herself as she wiped a tear from seeing the guild risk their lives for her sister. "I can't tell which is the real one. What are we gonna do, come on''. Coco called out to herself with her hands on her head. "You can go flying!''. Human form Happy said to Coco, standing behind her, before he kicked Coco into the air with Coco going high and screaming, before she disappeared with a star twinkling where she was last seen. "COCO!''. Hughes called out with white anime eyes and her left arm held out into the sky.

"Is your magic back to full strength, Lucy''. Lisanna called out to her sister, getting Mira to look at her and nod happily. "Yep, back to 100% Lucy''. Mira replied to her sister happily, with Elfman looking at his two siblings. "A devil in disguise''. Sugar-boy called said to himself from seeing the two. Elfman was about to shout out something, when Snowy landed on his head and lying down on his hair, getting Elfman to look at the Exceed. "That's not gonna work, it'll only work with girls''. Snowy said to Elfman with a smile, getting Elfman to become depress.

"They're tots annoying. Why don't we just capture the lot of them and have them spit out the truth''. Hughes said to Sugar-boy, getting annoyed at this whole thing, while brining out her stick. "Yaha. Come on hound dogs! Your captive audience wants an encore''. Sugar-boy called out with a smirk as the slime started coming out of his outfit.

"Not this time! Try my **Apocalypse Dragon's Obliteration Nova** on for size **!''.** Natsu called out as he jumped into the air in front of the slime with his right hand's index finger being held up, with a base ball size black and blue ball appearing above his finger, before Natsu pointed his finger at the slime with the ball going forth.

The ball slammed into the slime with the slime actually being absorbed into the ball, before the whole slime exploded with the ball going forth, striking Sugar-boy in the stomach, making him gasp in pain, before a small black and blue explosion appeared and sent Sugar-boy into the sky, disappearing with a star twinkling where he was last seen.

"Sugar-boy!''. Hughes called out in shock at seeing Sugar-boy get sent flying as well. "Your turn now, and just like in Edolas, I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!''. Natsu called out to Hughes with narrowed eyes and cracking his knuckles as he walked at Hughes. "Oh yeah! Your gonna have to get through him first!''. Hughes called out as she used her stick to force Elfman to charge at Natsu, who just flicked Elfman in the forehead, knocking Elfman out.

"Is that all''. Natsu said to Hughes with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "No, because let's see if your cruel enough to hurt a lady''. Hughes said with a smirk as she used her stick to force Human form Carla to attack Natsu. "What!''. Carla said in surprise as she charged at Natsu, having no control of her body, making Natsu leap back to dodge a kick to the stomach from Carla.

"Alright, that's enough! **Snow Dragon's freezing fist!''.** Lisanna called out as she appeared in front of Hughes, before Lisanna uppercut Hughes in the face with her left hand snow covered fist, sending Hughes straight into the air and out of sight. With Hughes away, Carla started falling to the ground by gravity, but Happy appeared and cached her bride style, with Happy in human form as well. "You okay, Carla''. Happy asked the female exceed if she is alright with a concern look on his face.

"I am now, being in your arms''. Carla said to Happy with a smile as she wrapped around Happy's shoulders and gave him a big hug, making Happy blush, but still smile at Carla. "Save the hugs and kisses for later. We gotta find Lucy, before those guys do''. Wendy called out to the two Exceeds, getting Happy and Carla to look at her and nod as Happy put Carla back on her feet. Natsu looked around and saw everyone was still a little injured. "Everyone's still hurt from the battle. I think only me, Wendy, Lisanna and the exceeds should go search for Lucy and Michelle''. Natsu said to the girls and exceeds, getting them to nod at Natsu in understanding.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

Much later, Natsu, Happy, Lisanna and Snowy split up from Wendy, Carla and Lilly to go find Lucy and Michelle in the forest, with the Exceeds back on normal form. With Wendy's group, they were flying over the forest with Carla holding Wendy's back to carry her, while Wendy still held her staff with her right hand, while Liily had his sword in his right hand, ready for an attack. "Can you smell their scent yet, Wendy''. Carla asked her partner if she could smell Lucy and Michelle yet.

"I'm sniffing like crazy to find them, but their scent just won't come up''. Wendy replied to Carla as she held her staff up, with the orb glowing blue as a little wind went into the orb. The orb then stopped glowing with Wendy brining her staff down. "What was the point of that''. Lilly asked Wendy about what just happened, having taken noticed of what Wendy did. "That was me using me staff to see through the wind around the area to find Michelle and Lucy, but no luck so far''. Wendy replied to Lilly as she explained what she did, without looking at Lilly.

Back with Natsu's group, both Dragon Slayers were being carried by their partners as the Exceeds flew over the forest. "That purple hair bitch! Nobody controls my big brother, except me and Evergreen! Nobody!''. Lisanna called out in rage as she remembered how Hughes controlled Elfman to attack her 'husband', getting everyone to look at her. "Calm down. You'll get your chance soon''. Natsu said to Lisanna with his eyes half closed from seeing how Lisanna was acting.

Back with Wendy's group, they were still flying, till Carla saw something through her right eye. "Lilly! Catch Wendy quickly!''. Carla called out to Lilly as he quickly threw Wendy to Lilly, forcing him to put his sword back in his scabbard and quickly catch Wendy's back to keep Wendy from failing. Back with Carla, she quickly transformed into her human form and countered Coco's kick with her own, keeping herself from getting hit, before she span around to kick the back of Coco's head, sending Coco to the mountain, implanting her body against the mountain. "Nice try''. Carla called out to Coco as she quickly spread her wings to keep herself falling.

"What the hell Coco! If Carla hadn't noticed, Wendy could have died!''. Lilly shouted out at Coco, while holding Wendy's back to keep Wendy from falling, while Coco stood on the Mountain on her feet. "Yeah well your friend's kick hurt very much and I wanted payback. Oh and by the way, I HATE CATS, so quiet trying to act like we're friends''. Coco replied to Lilly, who turned white in shock as he thought back to when he and Edolas Coco were friends, before it shattered.

Back with Natsu's group, they were search for Lucy and Michelle still, with no luck. "Can't you just sniff Lucy's scent and make this easy''. Snowy asked Lisanna, thinking that this search could have been easy. "I've already tried about 20 times now, but no luck. There are too many scents in the air''. Lisanna replied to her partner Exceed, having tried to sniff Lucy's scent.

"Not to mention, that clock hand's weird scent keeps getting in the way''. Natsu said to the two Snow magic users, taking noticed of their conversation. "What does that weird Clock hand smells like anyway''. Happy asked Natsu on what the Clock hand smells like, wanting to know how it smells different. Natsu was about to answer, when that green slime came from the ground and tried to get the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds, but they dodged. "Are you kidding me!" Natsu called out to himself at seeing the slime.

"Look down there. It's Sugar-boy!''. Lisanna called out to the group, getting them all to look down to see Sugar-boy with his slime around him and his outfit a little roughhewed up. "Back for round 2, huh. Fine, but this round will be the last one''. Natsu called out to Sugar-boy as the Exceeds brought the Dragon Slayers to the ground to face Sugar-boy, before Happy and Snowy went into their human forms, ready for battle.

"Yaha. Your very spice, you know that lord of the Apocalypse, while you are quite Snowy, snow girl''. Sugar-boy replied to Natsu and Lisanna, his microphone in full form and ready to battle. However, suddenly something landed behind Sugar-boy, getting everyone to look to see that it was a giant red octopus. "Sugar-boy! You mustn't let short term matters distract you from the task at hand''. A voice was heard from the giant red octopus.

"Where in the hell did that come from?''. Snowy called out with eyes of disbelief at seeing the giant red octopus. "Oh it came from maybe the deep sea- How the bloody hell should I know''. Natsu replied to Snowy with eyes narrowed and guard up. "Have you found Lucy Heartfilia yet?''. The voice called out again to Sugar-boy. "I think the little water girl will be ours, sooner or later lord Byro''. Sugar-boy replied to the voice, getting the group's eyes to widen in shock.

"Byro. Wasn't he the guy that drained you and Wendy's magic in edolas, Natsu''. Lisanna asked her 'husband' as she looked at Natsu, who nodded to Lisanna without looking at her."Is earthland's Byro an octopus''. Happy suggested to the group about the octopus being Byro. "…Maybe…''. Lisanna replied to Happy as she looked at the Octopus. "Now don't be a fool, snow girl. Lord Byro's the one standing on top of the octopus!''. Sugar-boy called out to the Fairy Tail wizards, pointing at the top of the octopus with his eyes anime angry white, getting the group to look at him.

"Say what, on top of the Octopus''. Happy replied to Sugar-boy as they all looked at the top to see a tall white hair man, holding a white staff and so much different then Edolas Byro. "THIS GUY IS NOTHING LIKE EDOLAS'S BYRO!''. Natsu, Lisanna and Happy called out with anime widen eyes, while Snowy was still confused. "We're here to capture the Heartfilia girl, not to play with four kids of a wizard guild. Subdue them at once''. Byro called out to Sugar-boy, not caring much about the Dragon Slayers and human form Exceeds.

"As you wish, boss man''. Sugar-boy replied to Byro as he took a small bow to Byro. Byro then looked down to star at Natsu, who was glaring at him with his teeth granted against each other in rage at seeing Byro again, even if it isn't Edolas's Byro. "Now we have to fight a giant octopus, what's next?''. Snowy asked to herself as she prepared herself with his arms ready to punch something.

"Why do you insist in deifying us? You'd get out of our way if you know what's good for you''. Byro called out to the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds as he sat down on the octopus, while Sugar-boy stood in front of the Octopus. "Yaha. Don't get me wrong, it's been real fun, we gotta close the curtain on this here show, aloha, time to go our separate ways''. Sugar-boy called out to the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds with his slime still around him, with Natsu, Lisanna, Human form Happy and human form Snowy standing a few feet away.

"You'd think we'd get motion sickness riding that thing''. Lisanna asked Natsu without looking at him, standing next to Natsu on his left with both Dragon Slayers' arms in position to attack. "Maybe, but it's a good thing we don't have motion sickness''. Natsu replied to Lisanna without looking at her, eyes narrowed at he kept looking at Byro.

"Yaha. Let's get spicy''. Sugar-boy called out as his slime grew bigger to smash the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds. "How about instead of spicy, things get snowy instead''. Snowy called out as she held her hands out together, before a magic seal appeared in front of her hands, before a blizzard came out of the magic seal and went over the slime, with the slime starting to turn into icy. "My hound Dogs!''. Sugar-boy called out with widen eyes, before Happy jumped towards the slime from the ground, before he punch the slime with his right fist, creating a shockwave that blew his jacket with the frozen slime shattering into pieces.

"Your next, Sugar-boy, this is for trapping my brother and sister! **Take Over: Cat!''.** Lisanna called out as she ran towards Sugar-boy, before she was covered in light, before it disappeared to reveal Lisanna in her Take over: Cat form, before Lisanna stretches Sugar-boy's body very fast, doing a thousand slashes in just 10 seconds, before she finished it by kicking Sugar-boy in the chin, sending Sugar-boy flying and slamming into the symbol on the octopus. "Alright, you did it Lisanna''. Happy called out to his 'mother' with a smile, which Lisanna returned with a wave as she looked at her 'family' with her eyes closed and a smile as she changed back.

Byro now looked interested after seeing Sugar-boy being defeated easily as he stood up from seating down. "It seems I've underestimated the Fairy Tail guild''. Byro said to the Fairy Tail Wizards, getting the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds to look at him. "However, you don't stand a chance against the Legion proton's might!''. Byro called out to the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds, before the giant octopus jumped over the Fairy Tail members, making them look in shock as the giant Octopus kept jumping away.

"Oi, get back here and fight us!''. Happy called out to the giant Octopus with his arms in the air, while his eyes were anime white angry. "Let him go Happy. We gotta find Lucy, instead of fighting him. We'll get our chance later''. Natsu said to Happy as he crossed his arms, while still glaring as the Octopus left his sight. "Natsu's right Happy. Lucy is in trouble and needs our help right now''. Snowy said to her 'brother' as she put her right hand on Happy's arm, hoping for Happy to understand that finding Lucy is more important right now.

Happy continued to glare at where he last saw the giant Octopus, before he sighed to himself with his hands hanging. "You guys are right. We'll kick his ass later, but Lucy needs help right now''. Happy said to the group, making them all smile at the blue exceed. Happy and Snowy then glowed as they returned to their normal forms, only flying in the air. "Let's start searching''. Natsu said to his 'family', getting nods from them as Snowy took Lisanna and Happy took Natsu, before the Dragon Slayers were off in the sky with their exceeds carrying them.

* * *

 **(With Wendy)**

Wendy, Human form Carla and Panther Lilly watched as Coco ran around them on the mountains, using her magic to circle around them, with Wendy still holding her staff. "This girl…Coco…isn't the same from Edolas''. Lilly whispered to himself in sadness from seeing someone who was like his old friend actually an enemy of his. "And she attacked our family, making her our enemy that that will regret attacking us''. Human form Carla replied to Lilly, without looking at him and keeping her eyes on Coco.

"Right, let's get to work and take her out!''. Wendy said to Carla with a smile, before she held her staff forward, before she started spinning it around her hand. **"Vernier! Arms! Armor!''.** Wendy called out as she stopped spinning her staff and held in out, with three magic seals appearing around her, before she and Carla were covered in light, with Wendy's light being sky blue, while Carla's light was pink.

"Ha, now this will be fun!''. Carla called out with a smirk, before she and Wendy disappeared from sight, making Coco and Lilly widen their eyes at seeing the two girls disappear. "What the- where'd those two bimbos go!''. Coco called out in surprise, before she gasped in pain as she suddenly felt something kick her stomach, making Coco look to see Human form Carla was the cause, with Carla's left foot slammed into Coco's stomach. "The only bimbo I see here is you, and besides…''. Carla started to say to Coco with a smirk on her face with her hair being blown in the breeze.

Coco was then sent away from the force of Carla's kick, getting sent very fast, before Wendy appeared under Coco in the air with her cap and loincloth being blown in the breeze, while Wendy's hat was still on and her staff still being held. Coco's eyes widen when she saw Wendy take in a deep breath, showing that Wendy was going for a roar. "You made an enemy out of one guild that you shouldn't have. I don't fight much, but to protect me family, I'll fight! **Sky Dragon's Roar!''.** Wendy called out to Coco, before she unleashed her roar attack, striking Coco in the back and sending Coco into the sky away.

Carla and Wendy disappeared from sight again, before they reappeared next to Lilly, with the auras around Wendy and Carla gone. "Told you that'd be fun''. Carla said to Wendy with a smile as she changed back to her normal form. "You were right about that''. Wendy replied to Carla with a smile, while holding her staff and placing her hand on her hip.

Both girls then looked at Lilly, who was looking down at the ground with sadness in his eyes. Both girls understood why Lilly was like this and were about to say something to Lilly, till there was a noise heard, getting the Exceeds and Dragon Slayer to look in the air to see a light green signal flare. "A signal flare…!''. Lilly called out with widen eyes at seeing the signal flare, with Wendy and Carla looking at the signal flare.

Back with Natsu, Happy, Snowy and Lisanna, they were flying in the air with both Exceeds holding onto their partners' backs to carry them, with all four of them seeing the signal. "A signal flare, but we didn't say anything about using a signal flare!''. Snowy called out in surprise to see the signal flare. "It must belong to the enemy''. Happy replied to Snowy without looking at her. "Do you think Lucy's okay''. Lisanna called out to the group, worried for her friend. "Let's go find out''. Natsu replied to Lisanna, before the Exceeds started flying over to where they saw the flare.

Soon the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds made it to where they saw the flare, with Wendy, Carla and Lilly arriving the same time as them. "We're too late''. Wendy said to the group as they all saw Lucy on the ground on her knees, while Michelle was knocked out on the ground. "Lucy!''. Natsu called out as he ran towards Lucy and kneed down next to Lucy, while placing his hands on her shoulder.

Lucy looked at Natsu and Natsu could see the hurt and sadness in Lucy's eyes. "Nat…su…''. Lucy whispered to Natsu, before she passed out as she lay her head on Natsu's chest, who looked at Lucy in worry. Natsu then picked up Lucy bride style as he got up, before he turned around to see Lilly in his battle form picking up Michelle and hold her over his right shoulder, with Happy, Carla, Lisanna, Snowy and Wendy watching him. "Let's head back to the guild''. Natsu called out to the group, getting nods from them as they all started walking back to the guild to heal up and find out who attacked them.

* * *

 **And done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it hasn't been long like the last few chapters, but still hope you had fun. Please review on this chapter and ask me if you want anything to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, sorry that it took a while for me to do this chapter, but my reason why is because I took a five day vacation, but I have good news. I'm close to working on my Vrains chapter and it's almost done. Anyway questions answered now.**

 **Guest: I'll try.**

 **Talonsen: Thanks man.**

 **Daleaaronallen82: You got it.**

 **Now that that's done, have fun reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Lucy's old home and start of a search for Clock pieces.**

After finding Lucy and Michelle, Natsu, Lisanna, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Lilly and Snowy went back to the guild hall to recover from the battle. Turns out that Gray and Erza finally came back from their job, while having run into the enemy as well. Gildarts also came to the guild, having battled Byro and revealed that Byro has the power to nullify magic. After Lucy regained conscience, she explained that she and Michelle ran into Hughes, who used her stick to control Lucy and force her to give the clock hand to her.

Gildarts explained that Coco, Hughes, Sugar-boy and Byro were actually followers of Zentopia Church and were ordered to get the clock hand from Lucy at all coasts. Erza and Gray were shocked to hear that the Earland counter parts of their Edolas enemies attacked them, with the guild wondering why Zentopia ordered them to attack their guild. While everyone discussed about what they should do next, Natsu was outside in the back yard of the guild, lying down and looking up at the sky in deep thought.

'This doesn't make any sense? Why would Zentopia attack our guild, just to get their hands on that Clock hand? What even is that Clock hand anyway?' Natsu thought to himself, using his arms as a pillow as he continued looking up at the night sky as he kept thinking about what has just happened. However, Natsu heard someone approaching, getting Natsu to get up from lying down and look to see who it was.

It was Lucy, who still had a sad look in her eyes. "Lucy''. Natsu whispered to himself in concern for the celestial wizard and Water Dragon Slayer. "Can I…stay with you''. Lucy asked Natsu without looking at him in the eye, looking down at the ground. "Of course you can''. Natsu replied to Lucy as he went back to lying down on the ground. However, Lucy lied down on Natsu's left side and snuggled up to him, making Natsu blush at lucy's actions, but wrapped his left arm around Lucy's waist and held her close.

 **(Tales of Berseria Velvet theme)**

Both Natsu and Lucy kept silent as they continued looking up at the night sky for a few minutes, before Lucy spoke. "Natsu…am I weak''. Lucy whispered to Natsu, making Natsu widen his eyes at what Lucy said. "I…couldn't stop Hughes from controlling me and even gave her the clock hand. I let Michelle, my mum and dad down''. Lucy continued to speak to Natsu as tears started going down her face, letting her sorrows out.

Natsu kept silent for a few seconds, before he spoke. "You're not weak, Lucy''. Natsu said to Lucy with a serious tone, making Lucy look at him. "Everyone has a limit to what they can do, but people can go over their limits. Even if they can't straight away, all they need is help from their family and there is nothing they can't do. That's why…no matter what happens…I'll get that clock hand back for you, even if it's the last thing I do''. Natsu said with his eyes narrowed as he stood up.

Lucy looked at Natsu in awe at what he said and how he changed her sorrow into hope. "Natsu…''. Lucy said in awe as Natsu stood over her, looking at the sky. "Even if they're members of Zentopia, the moment that anyone makes someone that is dear to me cry, they shall face the wrath of the lord of the Apocalypse. You mess with one Fairy Tail member, you mess with the whole guild''. Natsu said to Lucy without looking at her as he looked down at his right fist which is covered in black and blue magic.

"Natsu's right! Members of Zentopia or not, anyone that makes an enemy out of Fairy Tail will pay for attacking our family''. Happy's voice was heard, getting Natsu and Lucy to look to see Human form Happy walking towards them with a smirk on his face. "Happy…''. Lucy whispered to herself in awe at Happy's words. Natsu then turned to look back at Lucy, with the wind blowing past his cape.

"Lucy, a guild is not a place for wizards to gather. A Guild is a place where everyone becomes family that always looks out for each other and lives life to the fullest with each other. You're a member of Fairy, making you family, which I will risk my life to protect you and hurt anyone that hurts you''. Natsu said to Lucy with a smile as he held his right hand out for Lucy to take.

Lucy looked at Natsu in awe, before she took Natsu's hand with her left hand, which Natsu pulled her off the ground and onto her feet. "Natsu…Happy…thank you''. Lucy said to Natsu and Happy with a smile, while her checks were red. Natsu and Happy smiled at her words, while Happy gave Lucy a thumb up.

"What you guys are saying, your right! That's why I'm gonna help you two out, because just like you Natsu, I'm a Dragon Slayer now. And when someone messes with a Dragon Slayer, they're gonna regret it!''. Lucy called out with a smirk as blue scales appeared around her body.

"That a girl Lucy!''. Natsu replied to Lucy with a smile, which Lucy returned with her own smile. "You two should kiss''. Happy called out to Natsu and Lucy with a smirk and arms crossed, making Natsu and Lucy look at Happy with their faces red. "H-H-Happy!''. Natsu shouted out at Happy with white anime angry eyes, but then something happened that either Natsu or Happy expected.

Lucy grabbed the front of Natsu's shirt and smashed her lips against his in a hard, but loving kiss.

 **(Music end)**

Natsu and Happy's eyes widen in untold shock at Lucy's actions, while Natsu blush red. Soon Lucy pulled away to look at Natsu in the eye with a look of love in her eyes. "After we take down Zentopia and get the clock hand back, could we go on a date''. Luck asked Natsu with her checks red and looking down at the ground. Natsu still had widened eyes and his checks red, but still nodded at Lucy. "S-sure''. Natsu whispered to Lucy, still shocked at Lucy's actions.

Lucy looked at Natsu with a bright smile as she let go of him, before Lucy started walking back to the guild to hear about Erza's plan to reclaim the clock hand, leaving Natsu and Happy alone. Happy looked at Natsu and smirked with his arms crossed when he saw Natsu watching Lucy with a blank look. "So now Lucy is added to your little harem''. Happy said to Natsu with a smirk, getting Natsu to look at Happy with his checks red.

"Say harem again and you'll be seeing stars''. Natsu snapped at Happy with his eyes anime angry white at what Happy said, making Happy laugh. "So Lucy wants you as well. Next thing you know a princess might fall for you''. Natsu and Happy heard Lisanna's voice from behind them, getting them to turn to see Lisanna and Human form Snowy behind them.

"You saw that, didn't you''. Natsu said to his 'wife' as he crossed his arms, having hoped that Lisanna see Lucy kissed him, but the jig is up. "Yup, and this is all I have to say to that''. Lisanna replied to Natsu with a smile, before she went up to Natsu and claimed Natsu's lips in a deep and loving kiss, which the two Dragon Slayers closed their eyes and returned the kiss, with Lisanna wrapping her arms around Natsu's neck, while Natsu wrapped his arms around Lisanna's waist.

Happy and Snowy watched their 'parents' with a smile on their faces, while Snowy had her hands on her checks in delight. "Let me guess, Natsu and Lisanna have had a childhood romance, haven't they''. Snowy asked Happy without looking at them, liking the match of Natsu and Lisanna. "Yup, with Lisanna calling herself Natsu's wife, while Natsu tried to get Lisanna to stop saying that''. Happy replied to Snowy with a smile on his face, remembering the days when he, Lisanna and Natsu been a family.

Natsu and Lisanna's kiss lasted for a while, before Lisanna pulled away with both Dragon Slayers looking at each other with a smile of love. "Even if I have to share you, I'll always love you no matter what Natsu''. Lisanna said to her 'husband' with a loving smile. "Same here, Lisanna. You were the first girl I ever fell in love with, and it wasn't for you, I don't know if I ever would think of Fairy Tail as my family''. Natsu replied to Lisanna with a smile on his face, loving Lisanna just as much as she loves him.

Lisanna smiled at Natsu again with her checks red, before she leaned forward for her forehead to contact with Natsu's forehead, which Natsu did as well. The stars in the night sky seem too shine brighter at seeing the love the two Dragon Slayers have for each other, while the two Human form Exceeds continued to watch their 'parents' with smiles, hoping to always be together, no matter what.

* * *

 **(The next day)**

After the moment in the stars outside, Natsu, Snowy, Lisanna and Happy went back into the guild to hear what their next move should be. They all talked with the rest of the guild mates about their next move, which Cana decided to use her Fortune telling skills to find what place would be a good place to start searching. Cana's fortune telling hade team Natsu, with Lisanna, Snowy and Michelle joining them as well, with them all travelling over the night, with the team not knowing where they're doing, till they arrive.

Soon they all arrived to their destination in the day, which turned out to be Lucy's old home where she grew up in. "Been a long while since we've been here''. Natsu said to himself with his arms crossed, looking at the building. "Wow, Lucy's childhood home is very big''. Lisanna said to herself in awe, looking at the building with her hands behind her back. "Yup and I'm even surprised to see it in good condition''. Human form Happy replied to his 'mother' with a smile, standing next to human form Snowy and Carla.

"I suppose whoever owns Lucy's old home wants to keep it clean, till a buyer wants to buy the place''. Carla said to the group, standing next to Happy on his right, while Snowy was standing on Happy's left. "Well good luck finding anyone with that kind of cash''. Snowy replied to Carla, looking at the building with her arms around her cloak to keep warm. "For once, I agree with the snow cat''. Gray said in agreement to Snowy with his arms in his pockets.

"Such good memories. Your house always reminds me of a beautiful palace out of a story, I had so much fun here''. Michelle said to the group happily with her eyes closed, having great memories here. "Wait, you've been here before''. Lucy replied to Michelle, surprised to hear that Michelle has been here before. What Lucy said, made Michelle cry on the ground in front of the fountain? "Waaa! We used to play together all the time!''. Michelle cried out in sadness, while Lucy looked at her with her hands up.

"Um, yeah, sure we did''. Lucy said to Michelle, trying to get Michelle to calm down, who looked at Lucy with her using a piece of her outfit to chew on. "You remember all the pretty clothes you made for me''. Michelle asked Lucy if she remembered her making clothes for Michelle. "Yeah, sure I remember all those clothes''. Lucy said as she looked away from Michelle, not really remembering, but trying.

"You made clothes when you were a child, Lucy. I didn't think you were the type of person to do that''. Wendy said to Lucy with a smile, holding her staff with her right hand and having her left hand on her hip. "I bet you two must have been adorable''. Erza said to the two sisters with a smile, while having her arms crossed.

"She used to make the cuties outfits out of nothing, but coloured paper and flowers''. Michelle said to the group without looking at them, making Lucy look at her in shock, while Natsu's checks turned a little red, imagining Lucy wearing an outfit of coloured paper and flowers. "Just wow''. Lisanna said to herself with a sweet drop, not believing that someone could wear that.

"An outfit out of coloured paper and flowers, how can someone even make an outfit out of those things?''. Snowy said to herself in confusion, not seeing how an outfit out of coloured paper and flowers be hand created. "You don't want to know''. Carla replied to Snowy without looking at her, with her arms crossed.

Gray imagined it himself and now had a blushing face at what he thought, before he was kicked by Lucy and sent into the sky. "DON'T BE CREEPY!''. Lucy shouted out at Gray for thinking about that, making Natsu sweet drop. 'Better him then me'. Natsu thought to himself at seeing Gray go flying.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

"Now, do you think you can stop playing around and be serious''. Erza said darkly to Gray, who was standing across of her with everyone else, with a steaming lump on his head from the kick that Lucy gave him. "No worries, no more playing around''. Gray said to Erza as he raised his arms in the air, while everyone was looking at him in pity. They were inside the mansion in the hall way, after Happy went to get Gray back.

"We know what we're here for, things that resemble a clock, have something in common with a clock or any of that stuff. Spread out, but keep your guard up''. Natsu called out to the team, before he started walking down the hall, with Human form Happy walking with him. "You heard the dragon, let's start searching''. Lisanna said to the group happily, before she ran down the hall with Snowy following her.

Soon the whole team spread out to search for any clues to the clock hand, which all the teams not making any progress. In one of the rooms, Wendy and human form Carla were searching through a room down the hall way. "This is ridiculous, how hard can it be to find something resembling a clock in a mansion like this one!''. Human form Carla called out to herself as she just finished searching through some covered mirrors.

Wendy was also searching, while holding her staff. Wendy was about to answer Carla, when she saw a door behind one of the mirrors. Wendy's curiosity got the better of her, so she went and opened the door to enter the room. The room was actually full of music items, all for the purpose of playing or singing a song. "Oh wow, there are so many instruments here''. Wendy said to herself in awe at seeing all the music instruments in this room.

However, Wendy then saw a black piano with a desk in front of it. "Oh wow, what a beautiful piano''. Wendy said to herself in awe as she went and sat down on the desk, with her cape going over the task from being too long, while her loincloth still hangs between her legs. Wendy put her staff down and had her hands over the piano's keyboard keys. Wendy stared down at her hands and felt her heart beat in her, before she decided to do what her heart is telling her what to do.

Wendy picked her staff up in her left hand, before she held it out at the left side, with wind magic coming out of the orb and around music instruments, making them start to play by their selves. Wendy put her staff down and put her arms above the keyboards, before Wendy took a deep breath and started playing what's in her heart.

 **Kimigakuretatowa no kizunawo**

 **Omoideninantedekiru wake nai**

 **Yasashisawokimiwakuretakara**

 **TsuyosanikizuketandaAriGatô**

 **Kanchigaishitakiyousahokotte**

 **Yasashisashiranumarudeookamisa**

 **Kimigaudewotsukandekureta hi ga**

 **Ikiruimiwo eta shunkandatta**

 **Utagausentakushinainakamaga**

 **Koko niirukara**

 **Kimigakuretatowa no kizunawo**

 **Omoideninantedekiru wake nai**

 **Kibishisawokimigakuretakara**

 **Yasashisa no toutosashitta**

 **Kimigakuretatowa no kizunawo**

 **Omoideninantedekiru wake nai**

 **Yasashisawokimiwakuretakara**

 **TsuyosanikizuketandaArigatô**

 **Imaagakitai hon no sae koe**

 **Kubiwachigirittemiraiwohashirou**

 **Butsukariainamidanagasukazuwa**

 **Nani mono nimokaerarenushinrai**

 **Genkaishirazu no kimigayuukiwo**

 **Sazuketekureta**

 **Kimigakuretatowa no kizunawo**

 **Omoideninantedekiru wake nai**

 **Kibishisawokimigakuretakara**

 **Yasashisa no toutosashitta**

 **Kimigakuretatowa no kizunawo**

 **Omoideninantedekiru wake nai**

 **Yurushi au koto no taisetsusa**

 **Manabitsuzuketaindakorekaramo**

 **Kimigakuretatowa no kizunawo**

 **Omoideninantedekiru wake nai**

 **Kudaranainanteiwasenai**

 **Mamorinukusenakashinjite**

 **Kimigakuretatowa no kizunawo**

 **Omoideninantedekiru wake nai**

 **Shinjiteruakashikuretakara**

 **KizunanitayorerundaArigatô**

 **Arigatô...**

Wendy sang a song from her heart with her eyes closed, letting her heart sing and say the words, while she played the piano, while the music instruments played by themselves as Wendy sang her song. "That was beautiful, Wendy''. Lisanna's voice was heard, getting Wendy to turn to see Lisanna, Human form Carla, Human form Snowy, Human form Happy and Natsu at the door, having listen to Wendy sing. "T-Thank you, Lisanna''. Wendy replied to the Snow Dragon Slayer as she looked down at the ground with her checks red.

"We should get you your own Piano back home, so you can play and sing whenever you want''. Natsu suggested to the Sky Dragon Slayer as he walked up to the desk that Wendy was seating on with everyone else staying near the door, while Happy was leaning against the wall. "I would appreciate that, but I'm sure that it would cost a lot''. Wendy replied to the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer as she got up from the desk and picked her staff up.

"I'm sure we can find one that doesn't cost too much and besides, your singing is very nice''. Human form Happy said to Wendy with a smile, getting Wendy to look at him. "Your singing was beautiful, I want to hear another song''. Snowy exclaimed to the Sky Dragon Slayer with stars in her eyes and holding her hands up in excitement. "Wendy, I'm sure that everyone's fine with getting you a piano as long as you can sing and enjoy yourself''. Carla said to her partner with a smile and arms crossed.

"O-Okay, I'll find a piano and play at the guild''. Wendy said to the group as she walked out of the room to continue searching for anything that resembles a clock, with the rest of the group following her. The group kept looking around the house for anything that resembles a clock, but found nothing and were now heading towards Jude's library and work room. "This is just getting irritating''. Natsu said to the group with an annoyed look as they all walked into the Library.

"Aye''. Happy said in agreement to what his 'father' said, having gotten annoyed at this pointless searching as well. The girls shacked their heads at the two males with small smiles on their faces, before the Dragon Slayers and Exceeds saw Gray, Erza, Lucy and Michelle on the ground with many pictures of letters around them, with the team looking like they're trying to make a word with these letters. "Whatcha guys doing''. Lisanna asked the team as she and the others walked up to them.

"We're trying to decipher an anagram''. Michelle replied to Lisanna with a smile as she continued searching. "Why did this have to be so hard''. Lucy asked herself, getting tired from trying to figure out the anagram. "Sip it Lucy or we'll never figure this thing out''. Gray replied to Lucy without looking at her, wanting this tone and having his shirt off to help him think. Snowy looked at the letters, before she began to pick some up. "What are you doing''. Erza asked the white exceed, seating down with her legs crossed and arms crossed.

"I think I know a word that these letters are trying to spell''. Snowy replied to Erza without looking at her, too caught up with picking up the letters, before she placed a few on the ground, with the letters spelling 'myth'. "Myth?''. Lisanna said to herself with a confused look on her face at what Snowy spelled, with everyone starting to use the other words to find out what they spell.

"Due…great…Myth…''. Erza said to herself, reading the words that the letters spell out together. "Oh I know, check it out guys!''. Lucy called out as everyone looked at her as Lucy brought out two books. "These two books are known as the two great myths, with the writing being the same person called Will Neville''. Lucy called out to the group as she showed the two books to the group.

"Don't you have this 'life of the clockwork' back at your place''. Natsu replied to Lucy with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. "Yep, talk about a coincidence, and the other book is this one. 'The key of the starry heavens''. Lucy said to Natsu with a smile as she brought out a picture book from nowhere, with everyone looking at the book, but Carla widen her eyes when she saw the front page.

Carla then started to collapse from behind, but Happy caught Carla by the shoulders with the blue exceed looking worried for Carla. "You okay, Carla, what's wrong''. Happy asked in concern for the female exceed he loves, with Carla giving Happy a small smile. "It's nothing, Happy. Just my imagination''. Carla replied to Happy with a small smile as she got back on her feet, with Happy still giving her a look of concern.

"Will this book help us out, Lucy''. Lisanna asked her fellow Dragon Slayer with her arms behind her, with Lucy nodding to Lisanna as she held the picture book in her hands. Lisanna then looked at Snowy, who had another book, but was the rabbit and the turtle story, making Lisanna giggle. "Found something you like''. Lisanna said to Snowy with her eyes closed and a happy expression on her face.

"Yeah, this story looks real cute and adorable, so I want to take it home with us''. Snowy replied to her 'mother' with a smile and eyes closed, getting Lisanna to giggle at what Snowy said. "Would you be so kind to hand over that book''. A voice called out from nowhere, getting everyone to raise their guard for any sneak attacks. "If you want a copy, go to a library, because I found this first''. Snowy replied to the voice with the book in her clock now, not wanting to give the book away to someone else.

"Hm, I don't find your joke to be very amusing, sorry''. The voice replied to Snowy, before the front door was destroyed with smoke appearing from the door hitting the ground, getting the Fairy Tail Members to turn to look at the door. "What the hell!''. Natsu said to himself at seeing what happened to the door. "The door handle just blew up''. Gray called out in surprise to see what just happened.

"What a rudimentary misunderstanding, what happened was that the handle grew to twice its size, which the Door couldn't contain it's weight and broke apart''. The voice called out as a small shadowy figure walked into the room from the broken door.

Happy, Carla and Snowy's eyes widen in shock as they saw what the figure what. "Impossible…''. Carla whispered to herself in shock at what she was seeing. "No way''. Snowy called out in surprise at seeing what she is seeing. "His an Exceed''. Happy called out to the group as the figure was indeed an exceed.

This exceed small, anthropomorphous light blue cat. Being an Exceed, he has cat-like features with whiskers, cat-like ears and nose. His attire consists of a Mitre with the Zentopia Church insignia on it, Gale-Force Reading Glasses, a red scarf adorned by a blue-colored ornament, white "pants", and a dark-blue shirt.

"I'll be taking that book if you don't mind''. The Exceed called out to the Fairy Tail team, standing a few feet away from them. "Forget it!''. Lisanna replied to the new Exceed as she held Snowy in her arms like how Wendy holds Carla. "Just who are you!''. Wendy asked the new Exceed for his name, while twirling her staff in her hand. "The brains of the Legion proton. The name's Samuel''. The Exceed called Samuel replied to Wendy, giving out his name.

"If you clowns know what's good for you, you'll give back the clock hand to Lucy!''. Natsu called out to Samuel as he grabbed his sword's handle with his right hand, ready to bring it out. "I'll pass''. Samuel replied to Natsu, while touching his glasses to get in a better position. "Bastard!''. Happy shouted out at Samuel with anime white angry eyes. Samuel then grew his wings and took flight.

"I consider this an amazing feet. It's really quiet septically played. I mean I was curtain you'd do exactly like predicted by coming here and finding a clue, so of course you found one. I amaze myself''. Samuel called out to the group as he opened the book he was carrying and started reading it.

"Can I freeze him now''. Lisanna asked the group as she prepared herself to unleash her roar. "After I blow him away''. Wendy replied to Lisanna as she spin her staff around her hand, before she stopped spinning it.

"Less talking and more roaring!''. Natsu called out to the girls as he, Lisanna and Wendy unleashed their roar attacks with Natsu's roar being his Curse Dragon roar. The roar was heading towards Samuel, who didn't panic as the attack came closer, before someone appeared in front of him and blocked the attack, before all 3 roars split and went into every directions, pretty much blasting the whole house.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! DON'T RUIN EVERYTHING! I JUST DECIDED THAT MY NUMBER ONE GOAL IN LIFE IS TO BUY THIS PLACE BACK SOMEDAY!''. Lucy shouted out at her fellow Dragon slayers with her eyes anime white and tears coming out, with Wendy, Lisanna and Natsu looking at her with their eyes half closed and anime white at how their attacks ruined the place. "What happened? Something got in our way and deflected our attacks!''. Lisanna cried out in surprise, having seen someone deflected her roar along with Natsu and Wendy's roars.

"Some guy. I'm the spear head of the Legion proton. My name is Dan straight, so check me out!''. A voice in the smoke said as the smoke cleared to reveal a slim, young man with crimson coloured hair and magenta eyes. His canines are very sharp. Dan has small, thin lines running down from the ends of his eyes and towards his cheeks.

He wears a thick armour over his body which consists of a metallic breastplate that extends down to his knees, making the lower extension appear as a long skirt, while he also wears shoulder pads and gauntlets on his arms. He also wears armour to cover his legs. Underneath it all, he wears a black sweater with dark pants, the latter being covered slightly with a dark green skirt, as well as brown shoes. He was also carrying a spear in one hand and a shield in the other.

"Come on, another one!''. Happy cried out at seeing Dan, while Natsu, Wendy, Lisanna, Gray and Erza got in front of Lucy."You guys saw what I did with my shield right. It's called Ricochet, get it. This baby takes any attack you got and back it back at ya''. Dan called out to the group with a smirk as he held his shield out. "Another pain in the ass''. Natsu said to himself at seeing another thing that will annoy him, finally taking out his sword and hold it in his right hand.

"A powerful weapon''. Erza whispered to herself as she re-quipped into her Lighting Empress armour with her spear in her right hand. "If you guys send another attack at him, he'll just bounce it back at us and the whole place will be destroyed''. Snowy called out to the group, standing next to Happy and Carla, who were next to Lucy and Michelle. "We'll attack''. Samuel said to the group, now standing on the ground next to Dan.

"Ha, come at me, it'll be the same as before''. Dan said to the group with a smirk, holding his shield and spear out. "Oh yeah! **Ice make: Saucer!''.** Gray called out as he used his Ice make magic to unleash a large, spinning ice disk that went towards Dan, who just used his shield, blocking and deflecting the attack and sending it everywhere. "Can we please take this outside!''. Lucy called out as everyone dogged the redirected attack, but Natsu just used his sword with both his hands to deflect any attack coming his way, while back flipping to dodge as well.

However, Natsu saw a steam of ice energy heading towards Lisanna, who was unaware as she was holding Snowy in her arms. "Lisanna! Look out!''. Natsu called out to his 'wife' as he leaped towards Lisanna and took the hit for her, striking him in the stomach and sending him past the glass window and outside. Natsu was heading to the ground on his back, Natsu back flipped and landed on his feet, sliding across the ground, while still holding his sword in his right hand.

"That son of a bitch!''. Natsu said in rage with narrowed eyes at how Dan just sent the deflected attack to his wife, while seeing he landed on the walk way. "You don't have to use bad language, you know that''. A voice said from behind Natsu, getting Natsu to turn around to see a young 14-year-old boy with icy green spiky hair that defies gravity with pale skin, royal blue eyes, teeth a little sharp, wearing a blue open high collar and long sleeve jacket over a white shirt, black long pants with Zentopia's mark on the left side of them, blue shoes and blue fingerless gloves.

"Another one, huh''. Natsu said to himself as he turned to look at his new enemy, while holding his sword out to the side. "I stopped to have a little lunch, so Samuel and Dan got ahead of me, but now I have the chance to have fun, so entertain me''. The young boy said to Natsu with a smirk, before he inhaled. **"Ice Dragon's roar!''.** The boy called out as he unleashed a roar attack that was covered in ice, making Natsu widen his eyes.

Natsu quickly moved fast and switched his sword's handle to be held upside down, before he slashed at the roar with his sword, causing the roar to disappear, having been destroyed by Natsu's sword. "You're a Dragon Slayer, but what kind. Were you raised by a Dragon, or just had a Lacrima implanted into you''. Natsu asked the young man as he stood up straight with his sword still behind held upside down, wanting answers.

"I was raised by a Dragon 14 years ago and if you're gonna ask that it would be impossible is because I was frozen in ice and in deep sleep for 7 years when I was 7-years-old, but Zentopia freed me and I serve them now to repay their kindness''. The young man replied to Natsu as he crossed his arms, while an icy colour aura surrounded him. "Your intentions to repay Zentopia for freeing you is understandable, but your still my enemy, even if you're a fellow Dragon Slayer''. Natsu replied to the young man as he got into his stance, with his sword held out at the back.

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time, NatsuDragneel''. The young man said to Natsu with a smirk as he got into a stance with his arms held in place in a claw style. "You know my name, but I don't know yours''. Natsu replied to the young man, not knowing his name. "Chill''. The young man named Chill replied to Natsu, telling him his name. Both Dragons slayers then disappeared from their spots, before a black and icy blue light was seen in the sky, slamming into each other and moving fast then the speed of light.

Natsu and Chill then landed back on the ground, a few feet away from each other with Chill having just a few punch injures and slashes on his body, while Natsu didn't have a scratch. Both Dragons Slayers glared at each other, before Natsu's left hand glowed dark green, while Chill's right hand glowed Icy Blue. **"Curse Dragon's curse fist! / Ice Dragon's chilling punch!''.** Natsu and Chill called out as they charged at each other and slammed their fists into each other, with Natsu easily surpassing Chill and sending Chill flying and sending him to the ground on his back.

"Your powerful, I'll admit that, but not strong enough to beat me''. Natsu cried out to the Ice Dragon Slayer, who got back on his feet, while his right hand was hanging at his side, now broken. "I won't give up''. Chill replied to Natsu with a smirk, getting Natsu to smirk at Chill. "You got heart, you've earned my respect''. Natsu said to Chill with a smirk, now interested in the Ice Dragon Slayer. Natsu then Chill then disappeared from their spots again and once again battled in the sky, with Natsu having the upper hand.

Soon Natsu and Chill landed on the rooftop of Lucy's old home, with Chill now breathing hard and holding his right hand with his left. "Time to end this, Kid''. Natsu said to Chill with his eyes narrowed. "Alright then, I'll show you one of my best attacks. **Ice Dragon piercing barrage!''.** Chill called out as he slammed his left hand on the ground, which made the rooftop on his side turn into ice, before an ice wall grew from behind Chill, going up high, before stopping.

Then sharp like icicles came out, heading towards Natsu, who back flipped to dodge, before Natsu landed on his feet and started using his sword to intercept all the sharp icicles coming towards him, shattering them when they made contact with Natsu's sword. "Impressive attack. It not only covers the ground in ice, but also unleashes a barrage of attacks at me''. Natsu said to himself, impressed with Chill's move and how it works. "And I get a snack out of it''. Chill said to Natsu with a smirk, while eating one of the sharp icicles for himself.

Natsu granted his teeth at seeing Chill have a snack, before he decided to use his own attack against him. **"Apocalypse Dragon's Roar!''.** Natsu called out as he inhaled, before he unleashed his best roar attack at the Ice wall, which completely destroyed it, with the roar going all the way to the mountains, causing a huge black and blue explosion that destroyed the mountains. Natsu then quickly moved fast to Chill, before Natsu uppercut Chill in the face with his left hand, sending Chill into the sky.

Chill growled to himself as he was set flying, but he opened his eyes to glare at Natsu as he was still sent flying. **"Ice Dragon's Wings!''.** Chill called out as a magic seal appeared on his back, before ice dragon wings appeared on his back. Chill quickly flapped his wings to take control and stop in midair. Chill was about to unleash another roar attack, but Samuel's voice was heard. "Chill, that's enough. Time to go''. Samuel said to Chill, carrying Dan by the back and flying away, getting Chill's attention.

Chill then looked back at Natsu and glared at him. "We'll settle this another time, Natsu Dragneel''. Chill called out to Natsu, before he flew after Samuel and Dan, leaving Natsu alone at the rooftop. Natsu granted his teeth as he spins his sword in his right hand, before he put it back on the scabbard on his back. "Chill, the Ice Dragon slayer. He'd make a good rival for Romeo''. Natsu said to himself as he crossed his arms, with the wind blowing past his cape.

Lisanna then came up to the rooftop, having been carried by Snowy to the rooftop with Happy flying with them. Lisanna landed next to Natsu, while Snowy and Happy flew close to Natsu's face. "Natsu, who was that boy''. Lisanna asked her 'husband' as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's left arm and leaning her head against his left shoulder. "His name is Chill and his the Ice Dragon Slayer''. Natsu replied to his 'wife' without looking at her, making everyone widen their eyes.

* * *

 **(Three hours later)**

After everything that happened to everyone at Lucy's old home and having gotten the book of Key of the Starry heaven, the team returned back home to Fairy Tail to rest and plan their next move. Natsu learned from Happy that Dan was love struck when he saw Lucy, making Natsu growl.

Everyone was now back home at Fairy Tail, discussing their next plan, while Lucy read the book. Natsu was outside by the entrance door, seating against the wall, sharpening his sword with a sharpener, while he listen in on the conversation inside the guild. "Chill. I can understand his reasons on wanting to repay Zentopia's kindness to him, but he seems like the type to not steel from someone''. Natsu thought to himself, thinking of the Ice Dragon Slayer, while he held his sword in his right hand and using the sharpener with his left hand.

Natsu listen in on the conversation back inside as Lucy explained that the girl in the story travelled to different places in the world to search for keys for her own happiness, but brought despair to others. Lucy explained that the places that the girl travelled was actually real places, which Lucy was determined to go and search for the pieces, with everyone agreeing to help her.

Natsu listen in as Erza volunteered to be in charge of forming the times to search for the pieces, while Natsu just finished using the sharpener to sharpen his sword. Natsu stood up from seating down and looked at his sword, which was looking in perfect condition. "Perfect, my sword's ready for combat''. Natsu said to himself as he placed his sword back in the scabbard. Natsu then looked at everyone in side and wondered who will be placed in the same team as him.

* * *

 **(Sometime later at the harbor)**

Lucy, Michelle, Romeo, Happy, and Natsu, were about to board a ship in Magnolia Harbor to travel to where they think a ruin is, where a Clock part was being hidden there. "I hope that we're going to the right place and not make a mistake''. Natsu said to the group, walking with his hands in his pockets and hoping that they didn't make a mistake going this way. "I'm sure that this is the right direction, after all the key of the starry heavens said that the girl travelled to a ruin''. Lucy replied to the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer with a smile, knowing what she's doing.

Happy was about to say something to Lucy about what she said, till everyone heard a voice from behind them. "My little firefly''. A female voiced called out, which got all of them to turn around to the source of the yell.

There standing a few feet away there was a girl about Wendy's height and age with pink hair and two pigtails held up by orange ribbons. She was wearing a pale blue mini skirt, a pink, sleeveless top with a dark blue center and a folded collar with yet another orange ribbon tied around it and a heart emblem on her left breasts and an "X" on her right. She was also wearing short white gloves coupled with orange wristbands, on top of a longer pink fabric that reaches her upper arms and is kept in place by armbands that match the ones on her wrists.

The mystery girl then ran up to Romeo and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around Romeo's shoulders in a hug, which he returned. The mystery girl then looked at Romeo, before she suddenly kissed him on the lips, leaving the entire group shocked at what they are witnessing. Romeo grinned sheepishly at his friends, while the mystery girl looked at them. "This is Sherria Blendy, she's my girlfriend." Romeo said to his guild mates, making the group gasp in another instance of shock.

The young girl named Sherria Blendy looked at everyone and smiled at them, while giving a small bow to them. "It's nice to meet you. My little Firefly told me all about you guys''. Sherria said to everyone with a smile and eyes closed, making Romeo rub the back of his head with his right hand in embarrassment at Sherria calling him 'little firefly' in public.

"Wait a second, her sounds like Sherry. Is she a friend of Sherry''. Lucy called out in surprise, now noticing that Sherria's name is a little like Sherry's name. "Sherry's my older cousin and we know all about love''. Sherria replied to Lucy with a smile as she gave Romeo a kiss on the lips, making Romeo blush again, while Lucy's eyes were widen in complete shock.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Wendy)**

Wendy was teamed with Erza, Cana and Carla to search for another piece of the Clock. The team was currently travelling in a beautiful grass field at the moment with Erza carrying her big luggage, Cana drinking a alcohol bottle, while Wendy was just holding her staff as usual, with Human form Carla walking besides Wendy. "I can't help, but feel like we're experiencing the same thing as the girl from the story''. Wendy said out loud, enjoying her travel at the moment.

"Oh, and what makes you say that''. Carla replied to Wendy with a smile, looking forward to having a chance to see how her training has payed off when they run into the Legion proton. "The story said that the little girl travelled around the world to search for the keys for her own happiness''. Wendy explained to Carla with a smile, showing a little of her old self in her.

"Yet, she brought the opposite to those around her, so we should be better at making sure the same thing doesn't happen to us''. Carla said to Wendy with a smile, happy that Wendy has a little of her old self. "Don't worry, we won't let that happen''. Wendy replied to Carla, still smiling as she brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. However, Wendy and Carla suddenly saw Erza seating down with picnic food around her and a picnic blanket on the ground, making the two girls sigh.

"We're gonna be here for a while, aren't we''. Carla asked Wendy, without looking at her and shaking her head. "Knowing Erza, we'll be here longer than that, so let's get comfortable''. Wendy replied to Carla as she fell on her back to lie down on the grass, with Carla doing the same. "Might as well join you two''. Cana said to Wendy and Carla as she lied down on her back as well.

Wendy looked up at the bight clear blue sky with eyes of wonder. "Isn't the sky beautiful today''. Wendy said to Human form Carla and Cana without looking at them, while still holding her staff in her hand. "Indeed it is''. Carla replied to Wendy with a smile on her face with her hands out at the sides, while she had her tail hanging at the side. "Sure, I guess''. Cana said to Wendy without looking at her, still holding her alcohol bottle.

However, everyone heard a male's voice, getting them to look up to see 3 bandits reading 3 more bandits wearing horse outfits to be horses. "We'll let Erza handle this, wake me up when we're ready to go''. Wendy said to the group as she went back to lying down and closed her eyes to sleep. "Very wise and I'll join you about the sleeping''. Carla replied to Wendy as she lied down as well and fell asleep as well.

"I'm gonna make sure Erza doesn't kill anyone''. Cana said to the two sleeping girls as she watched Erza deal punishment to the bandits in her Lighting Empress Armour, after the bandits eat her food for the picnic.

* * *

 **(Back with Natsu's team)**

Back with Natsu's team, they are now riding on a boat that is taking them to where they're going, with Lucy and Michelle outside on the deck to get some sun, while Natsu and Happy were taking a small nap at the front of the boat.

Romeo and Sherria was actually inside the boat in a room that just had a bed and window, talking to each other. "Sherria, not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here. And while we're at it, how'd you know about our search for the clock pieces''. Romeo asked his girlfriend with his arms crossed, standing in front of her, while Sherria had her arms behind her back.

"There's a rumour of Fairy Tail searching for a legendary treasure going around the whole country. I wanted to help my little firefly, while Lyon wanted to help that Juvia girl. We split up to find the ones we wanted to help. I was worried that you could get hurt, so I came to help''. Sherria explained to her boyfriend about her reasons to come here to help. Romeo looked surprised, before he smiled lovely at his girlfriend.

"Thanks Sherria, but I would be okay. I got stronger and a new kind of magic thanks to Natsu''. Romeo said to Sherria with a happy smile on his face at his girlfriend. "The man that has the dark blue spiky hair that has that sword on his back, right''. Sherria replied to Romeo with a smile and hands together in front of her.

Romeo nodded to Sherria, before he explained that he was a Fire Dragon Slayer, now trained in hand to hand combat and finally how his mother is back with him. "Your mother, that's great. When this whole thing is over, can I meet her''. Sherria asked the Fire Dragon Slayer with a bright smile on her face. "Sure, besides I'm sure that mum would love you as well''. Romeo replied to Sherria with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm sure that her 'love' with make me super happy''. Sherria said happily with a bright smile on her face and eyes closed. Romeo shook his head at what his girlfriend said. "You're a love sick crazy girl, but your my love sick crazy girl''. Romeo said to Sherria with a smile as he then picked up Sherria bride style, making her giggle as she wrapped her arms around Romeo's shoulders.

"My love is only for you, my little firefly and I will forever love you''. Sherria replied to Romeo lovingly smile and look in her eyes as she kissed Romeo on the lips, with Romeo returning the kiss. Romeo then walked over to the bend, before he lied Sherria down on the bed, before he joined her on the bed and continued kissing her, with Sherria kissing him as well.

However, unknown to the loving couple, Natsu and Happy was outside the door, listening in on what happened with both Natsu and Happy glad that Romeo found love. "She seems like a nice girl, I'm sure she'll take care of Romeo''. Happy said to Natsu with a smile, flying in the air. "Oh I'm sure she will. Besides a can already smell Romeo's scent on her''. Natsu replied to Happy with a smile, before he walked down the hall with Happy following him.

* * *

 **(With Lisanna's group)**

"Making manly stew''. Elfman singed to himself as he cocked a stew for him and his sisters, along with Snowy. Lisanna, Mira and Human form Snowy watched Elfman happily, seating around a rock table on a cliff over the ocean that gives a nice view. "This is lovely, isn't it''. Mira said as she closed her eyes and had her left hand over her ear. "It sure is Mira, I just wish Natsu and Happy were here with us''. Snowy replied to Mira with a smile as she was reading the turtle and rabbit story that she took from Lucy's house.

"Hey sis…should we really have a homemade lunch here at a cliff''. Lisanna asked her sister as she was feeling really nervous because she doesn't want to fall. "Mommy, we're gonna be alright. We just have to make sure we don't fail and besides, we can all fly''. Human form Snowy said to Lisanna with a bright smile, enjoying her time with Lisanna with Elfman and Mira.

"Snowy's right, we just fly if we fall. I'm sure Elfman has a Take over that he can use to fly''. Mira said to Lisanna with a smile and eyes open, making Lisanna sigh. "Alright, you guys win. I'll relax and enjoy our time''. Lisanna said with a smile as she held her face with her hands and elbows on the table, making Mira and Snowy smile at her. "That reminds me, are you gonna have a baby soon''. Mira suddenly asked her sister with a smile and eyes closed, making Lisanna's whole face change to deep red and steam coming out, making the girls laugh at Lisanna.

* * *

 **(With Natsu's group)**

Natsu's team, along with Sherria have arrived at their spot, having left the boat after they got to the island, with Lucy explaining she and Michelle met some explorers of ruins on the boat who asked her to stop her search, but Lucy didn't give up and they respected her wishes. Now the team were walking up a hill.

They finally made it up the hell and saw their destinations. "I knew we were gonna make a mistake. There's nothing here, EXCEPT NOTHING BUT SAND!". Natsu shouted out in rage at seeing how they're just at a desert in the middle of nowhere, while Lucy was dehydrated. "Sorry…''. Lucy replied to Natsu as she collapsed onto her knees, making Sherria run over to her.

"Here, drink this''. Sherria said to Lucy as she held a water bottle for Lucy to take, which Lucy did and drank the whole bottle. "Thank you''. Lucy said to Sherria, smiling at the young girl. "You're welcome''. Sherria replied to Lucy with a smile and eyes closed. Romeo walked next to Natsu and looked over the desert. "Maybe we should look around and see if this place is the right place''. Romeo suggested to his idol, looking over the desert as the wind blow past his scarf and Natsu's cap.

Natsu sighed to himself with his eyes closed, while placing his hands on his hips. "Alright, let's get searching''. Natsu said to Romeo without looking at him as he began walking down the hill to start searching, with everyone going after him.

* * *

 **And done! That was not fun, because this chapter was hard. Anyway, Wendy's song is Fairy Tail opening song 9. Also I had the Legion proton have a Dragon Slayer is because I want Romeo to have an opponent to face. Also I still need help for the opening and ending songs. Anyway, I'll work hard and get the next Vrains chapter done as soon as I can. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What up ya munch of Looney tunes, did ya miss me. Anyway, This chapter took a lot of work, but a few people's words made me change a few of my plans.**

 **Galactic and : Maybe you two have a point that I'm rushing things. I'm gonna try to slow down a bit.**

 **Starsongpapa: I will.**

 **Michael Straton: Hell no.**

 **That's all for now. Message me if I did any miss writing or anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: A little ruin exploring and true scoundrels.**

The team of Wizards has been searching across the desert for over a whole hour now and still no luck what's so ever and haven't found anything related to clocks at all and were still in the middle of nowhere. "For shit's sake! This is just getting ridiculous!''. Natsu shouted out in irritation at all this pointless searching, with Human form Happy and Romeo next to him, also feeling very irritated.

"I agree! I need to punch someone, or some help me, shoot me in the head!''. Romeo shouted out in irritation as well, eyes closed and hands up as well. "I would do that, except I don't have a gun!''. Human form Happy replied to Romeo, also very irritated and looking at the sky with his tail going from side to side. Meanwhile, behind the boys were the girls having a small lunch break, eating food that Michelle made for them before they left the guild. "This is so good…''. Lucy said to herself with her eyes closed from pleasure at having such good food.

"Lucy is right, I can feel the 'love' in this food that you put your heart into making for us''. Sherria said to Michelle with a smile and eyes closed as she was eating a sandwich, making Michelle and Lucy sweet drop at Sherria. "Umm, sure…''. Michelle said nervously to Sherria with a nervous look, before she looked at her 'big sister'. "You think…she's always like this''. Michelle asked her 'big sister' with a nervous smile and eyes closed, wondering what Lucy thinks.

"Well she is Sherry's cousin, so I bet it runs in the family''. Lucy replied to Michelle with her eyes half closed and anime white, thinking about how Sherry always talked about love. "My love isn't as strong as my cousin's love yet, but my love is getting stronger by the day thanks to my love for my little 'firefly''. Sherra said to the two older women with and smile and eyes closed, making Lucy and Michelle sweet drop at Sherra.

Back with the boys, Human form Happy sighed as he walked over to the girls as he decided to have a lunch break, while Romeo looked left and walked that way because he could have sworn that he saw something, while Natsu's nose was twitching with a new scent entering his nose that was familiar. Natsu's eyes then widen as he recognized the scent. "Yukino…''. Natsu whispered to himself in shock and widen eyes at smelling the celestial wizard's scent.

And just after Natsu said Yukino's name, Yukino came up from another hill across from Natsu, with Yukino not looking troubled by the weather. "Natsu!''. Yukino called out with a smile as she ran down the hill to run towards Natsu, who still had widened eyes as he walked down the hill as well. Once Yukino was in close enough reach, she jumped at Natsu and hugged him, making Natsu widen his eyes again as he wrapped his arms around Yukino's waist and hugged her back.

"I missed you, Natsu''. Yukino said to Natsu happily with her arms around Natsu's neck and head on Natsu's right shoulder and eyes closed. "I missed you to Yukino, but what are you even doing here?''. Natsu asked Yukino on why she is here, getting Yukino to look at Natsu with a smile. "I heard about Fairy Tail's search for a legendary treasure, so I quickly came over to help out, just like last time''. Yukino explained her reasons to Natsu with a smile on her face, getting Natsu to understand what she meant.

However, before they could continue their conversation, everyone heard Romeo's voice. "Hey guys, I found something!''. Romeo's voice called out to everyone, getting Natsu and Yukino's attention as they looked up the hill that Natsu walked down from. Natsu then looked back at Yukino. "Your help would be really appreciated, Yukino. I'll be counting on you''. Natsu said to Yukino with a smile on his face, which Yukino returned with her checks red a little.

"I won't let you down, Natsu''. Yukino said to Natsu with a determined look in her eyes, making Natsu smile more at Yukino. Natsu and Yukino then walked up the hill that Natsu walked down from earlier and saw everyone walking down to some kind of door that doesn't look like a usual door. Natsu and Yukino looked at each other in confusion, before they walked after the rest of the team. The team of wizards was too busy looking at the weird door and hadn't noticed Natsu and Yukino walking up to them.

"What the hell is that''. Natsu asked the team with his arms crossed, with Human form Happy turning to answer him, but then Happy saw Yukino next to Natsu, making Happy smile as he towards Yukino, while Romeo tried to punch the weird door, which ended with him having a very burned and sore hand, which Sherra started using her healing magic to heal, while giving Romeo a small lecture.

"Yukino! This is a surprise, I wasn't expecting to run into you here in the middle of nowhere''. Happy greeted Yukino with a smile on his face, which Yukino returned. "It's great to see you again as well, Happy''. Yukino said to Happy with a smile as she gave Happy a small hug, which he returned, with Natsu watching the two with a smile. Romeo and Sherria then walked up to Natsu, Happy and Yukino with the two young mages looking at Yukino with a confused look on their faces.

"Natsu, whose this girl?''. Romeo asked his idol about Yukino, having never met her. "This is my friend Yukino. I met her during a job and we became friends''. Natsu answered Romeo's question, while looking past Romeo to see Lucy summon Cancer and Cancer try to use his scissors to pick the lock.

Romeo and Sherria looked at Yukino and was about to greet her, when suddenly the door glowed, getting everyone to look to see it stop glowing, before it started spinning with cracks coming off, before it glowed again, before it stopped glowing and the ground below everyone dissolved and everyone fell in the sand, with everyone screaming, except Natsu and Happy, with the Dragon Slayer holding Yukino bride style as they fall.

Soon everyone landed in a small square shape room with nothing but sand under them and a door in front of them. "Well, that was not fun''. Natsu said to himself as he stood up, while still holding Yukino in her arms, who was blushing at Natsu. "Wait, whose that girl''. Lucy asked Natsu about Yukino, while trying to hide her jealously at Natsu holding another girl bride style. "Her name's Yukino and she's a friend''. Natsu answered Lucy's question as he placed Yukino on her feet, before he pulled Michelle up from the sand by her feet.

"Hey look, a door''. Human form Happy called out to the group as he pointed at the door with his right hand. Everyone looked at the door, before Natsu walked up to it, while dropping Michelle to the ground. "Open sesame!''. Natsu called out as he brought his right fist up, which was covered in black and blue magic, before he punched the door, obliterating it into nothing. "That's a way of opening a door''. Sherria said with a smile on her face as everyone walked into the new room and saw that it had closed pathways and some kind of pillars upside down on the rooftop with Zentopia's sign on them.

"Just great''. Natsu said in annoyance at seeing this room was a dead end, with Happy feeling the same. "I heard rumors of Zentopia discovering this tomb a long time ago and made it their property, but this is my first time seeing this tomb''. Yukino said to the group as she looked around in wonder at seeing this tomb. "Not much of a tomb if you ask me''. Happy replied to Yukino without looking at her, still in Human form.

Lucy then started rotating the statue in the middle of the room to see if that will open the path, but that backfired and now some statue faces and the pillars are closing in on the team. "Well, we fell for that one''. Romeno said to the group as everyone huddled together in worry about getting killed. "Everyone, prepare for a nasty fall!''. Natsu cried out to the group, getting everyone to look at him in wonder at what he said.

Natsu then brought up his right fist as it was covered in brown magic. **"Earth Dragon's Earth quaking fist!''.** Natsu called out as he slammed his fist into the ground, making a huge explosion as the ground under everyone crumbled, making everyone fall. Everyone was now falling down to the ground, while Natsu, Happy and Romeo keeping their balance in the air and falling down to the ground in control.

Soon everyone landed in a room of coffins in a hall way, which everyone fell on their butts, while Natsu did a super hero landing and Happy grew his wings to keep himself from making contact with the ground.

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY, NATSU!''. Lucy shouted out at Natsu, having landed on her butt. "It's better then what was up there''. Natsu replied to Lucy with his eyes closed as he stood up and whipped the dust off his clothes and cape. "Natsu's right. If we stayed up there, we would have been dead by now''. Yukino said to the group as she stood up as well and whipped the dust off her clothes as well. "Princess''. Virgo said as she was suddenly behind Lucy, making the Water Dragon Slayer scream in fright.

"Don't scare me like that!''. Lucy cried out in fright at her spirit as she took deep breaths to calm down. "Will you punish me for scaring you''. Virgo said to Lucy with a smile, making Lucy sigh at Virgo. "Anyway, is there something you need''. Lucy said to Virgo as she turned to look at Virgo, wanting to know why her spirit is here and not in the spirit world. "The Fleuved'étoiles is finished''. Virgo replied to Lucy as she brought out a regular looking whip with her left hand.

Lucy took the whip with a confused look, while Virgo returned to the Spirit world. "Does that girl live to crack the whip''. Sherria asked Human form Happy, standing next to him and watching as Lucy placed her new Fleuved'étoiles on her hip where she used to have it. "That's the kind of girl that Lucy is, but I bet she would have a whole box of whips as well''. Happy replied to Sherria with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"I'm in hearing distance and can hear you two, ya know''. Lucy called out to Sherria and Happy with an angry look on her face and eyes anime white angry, which Happy and Sherria backed away from each other and looking away. Natsu and Yukino watch as Sherria ran towards Romeo, who was looking at one of the coffin's different shaped face angrily, with the two wizards smiling. "When this is over, why don't you come over to Fairy tail for a visit? I'm sure that you'll make friends''. Natsu asked Yukino if she could visit Fairy Tail, while having his arms crossed and standing next to Yukino on her right side.

Yukino looked at Natsu with a smile. "I'll think about it. Anyone, your guild mates seem really fun and friendly''. Yukino said to Natsu with a smile as she went back to watching Romeo and Sherria, only to sweet drop when she saw Romeo use his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to punch the coffin's face off with an angry look. "…And a little…different''. Yukino finished with a nervous smile and still sweet dropping.

Natsu sighed at seeing Romeo do that, while watching as Sherria started lecturing Romeo to show some respect to the people of the dead, while Romeo was rubbing the back of his head with his right hand and grinning like how he used to. "Romeo is so much like how I used to be''. Natsu said with a sad look as he looked down at the ground in sadness, remembering the kind of person that he used to be before his magic was taken away and replaced.

Yukino looked at Natsu in concern, before she was about to say something till him, till the whole place started shaking. "What's happening''. Yukino called out in surprise at seeing the whole tomb start shaking, with everyone else feeling the same. "Maybe what Romeo did caused this to happen''. Michelle cried out in surprise as everyone looked at Romeo. "Sorry!''. Romeo called out with an embarrassed look on his face as he looked away from everyone.

However, a giant rolling ball then appeared from the door behind them, getting the group to stare at the ball for a few seconds, before they ran for their lives with the ball chasing them. "Why'd you even punch that coffin anyway, Romeo''. Lucy shouted out at Romeo for his reasons about his actions, while running for her life and eyes anime white.

"That coffin's face reminded me of someone I really didn't like, so I just punched it''. Romeo replied to Lucy as he ran for his life as well, with Sherria running besides him. "NATSU! JUST USE YOUR MAGIC TO DESTROY THIS STUPID THING!''. Lucy shouted out as she ran as fast as she could, while having anime white eyes. "I can't just keep using my magic to destroy any obstacle that comes at us''. Natsu replied to Lucy with narrowed eyes, knowing that he has his limits as well.

Soon the group made it to the end of the hall, where three different stone path ways where on the left, middle and right side. "Look, we can take one of these ways and keep running!''. Sherria called out to the group as they all stopped in front of the stone path ways, deciding which one to take. "No time to choose! I say right!''. Human form Happy called out as he pointed at the right path way.

"I say left!''. Sherria called out as she pointed at the left stone way with her left hand. "The middle one seems okay''. Yukino called out as she pointed at the middle stone path way. "Oh for god's sake! Let's just take the middle and get this over with!''. Natsu called out in annoyance as everyone took the middle stone way and ran as the stone bolder chased them, while the other path ways crumbled. "Hey, Yukino chose the right way!''. Michelle called out in joy at seeing that Yukino chose correctly.

"That's…surprising''. Yukino whispered to herself in surprise at seeing that her guess was correct, while Natsu heard her whispered and wondered what she meant by that. "Oh no! Another bolder!''. Sherria called out with widen eyes as another giant stone bolder was on the other side and was heading towards them, making the group of wizards stop. "Now what are we gonna do!''. Human form Happy called out in terror at what would happen if they don't do something quick.

"We'll have to jump as high as we can, just when those boulders are about to crush us!''. Natsu called out to the group with narrowed eyes and granted teeth against each other, getting everyone to look at him. "I can't jump that high!''. Lucy cried out in response to what Natsu said. "Fine then! Happy, carry Lucy and Michelle, while Romeo carries Sherria and I'll carry Yukino!''. Natsu called out to the group, telling them who to carry.

Romeo quickly picked up Sherria bride style, Happy grew his wings and took flight as he grabbed the back of Lucy and Michelle's shirt to lift them up, while Natsu quickly picked up Yukino in a bride style, making the Sabertooth girl blush. Then everyone jumped just before the boulders slammed into each other, destroying each other. "Nice jump, Romeo!''. Natsu called out to the second generation Dragon Slayer with a smirk as he was failing to the stone path, while carrying Yukino in his arms in bride style, whose face was bright red.

"Thanks, though this was easy''. Romeo replied to Natsu with a smirk as he was also failing with Sherria in his hands in bride style, who was smiling happily with her eyes closed as she wrapped her arms around Romeo's neck. "Feels like my right arm is gonna rip off!''. Human Form Happy cried out in pain as he was trying his hardest to fly, while carrying both Lucy and Michelle. "SHUT UP!''. Lucy shouted at Happy with anime white eyes at what Happy said.

However, the stone path crumbled into pieces, while the wizards were in the air, making everyone widen their eyes in shock. "For fuck's sake!''. Natsu shouted out in irritation as everyone began to fall, with pieces of the boulder hitting Happy in the head, making him let go of Lucy and Michelle and turn back to his normal form. "What do we do now!''. Sherria called out in fear as she kept her eyes closed.

"We improvise!''. Romeo called out to his girlfriend as he held her waist with his right arm, while he used his left arm to summon purple fire, before he used it as a grappling hock and launch it to one of the stone pillars and pull himself and Sherria to it, stopping their fall. "Great job, Romeo!''. Natsu called out to Romeo with a smirk as he mimicked Romeo's actions, only using his Curse Dragon slayer magic and pull himself to one of the many pillars, while holding Yukino's waist with his right hand and held her close to him.

Lucy used her Fleuved' étoiles to pull herself, Michelle and Happy to safety as well. "Is everyone alright!''. Lucy called out to the group in concern, getting a response from them. "That's good to know, but how are we gonna get out of this one''. Sherria called out to the group as she held her arms wrapped around Romeo's neck to keep herself from falling. "We'll have to climb down, but Happy will have to carry Sherria and Yukino down''. Natsu suggested to the group as he kept a firm grip on Yukino to keep her from falling.

"I'm on it!''. Happy called out as he jumped out of Lucy's arms and into the air, spreading his wings and turning back into his human form. Soon everyone started climbing down the pillars, with Happy taking Sherria and Yukino down at separate times. Soon everyone made it down to the bottom, and saw that they were in some kind of underground city with candles everywhere. "Looks like someone was a fun of candles''. Natsu exclaimed to the group with his hands in his pockets as everyone started walking around the underground city to search for the clock piece.

"And skeletons, while they're at it''. Romeo called out as he looked around, turning his head left and right. "Remember, stay on guard. Zentopia could sneak attack us''. Human form Happy called out to the group about staying on guard, till they heard someone approaching, getting them to look up. They saw see Dan, Chill, Coco and an Icy blue Exceed wearing icy blue pants and jacket standing above them on some rocks, with the Exceed having icy blue eyes and seating on Chill's left shoulder with all of them smirking. The icy Exceed had pink ears like Happy and a long icy blue tail.

"Oh no! Not this guy again!''. Lucy called out in fear as she hide behind Michelle so Dan won't see her. "But who's the new Exceed. He wasn't there during the attack on our guild or when they attacked us at Lucy's old home!''. Happy called out in surprise at seeing the new Exceed, while Natsu's right hand went to the handle of his sword.

"Allow me to introduce my partner Exceed, Cooler!''. Chill said with a smirk on his face as the icy blue Exceed named Cooler waved at the Fairy Tail Wizards and friends. "Hey, how's it going''. Cooler greeted with him sounding the same age as Happy. "I don't know why, but I really don't like that guy''. Human form Happy said with a frown on his face. "How'd you guys even find this place''. Natsu demanded as he brought out his sword in his right hand.

"Thanks to the 'Key of the Starry heavens'. Samul told me the whole story to memory''. Dan answered as he, Coco and Chill walked down the rocks to stand across from the Guild Wizards. "And guess what, it says there's a piece of the clock right here''. Dan continued to speak with a smirk as he held his spear and shield. "It looks to me like you sorry losers haven't found it yet ether''. Coco said as she gave a salute.

"Guess that means it's a race to the clock, and the winner keeps it''. Chill said with a smirk on his face as he brought out some ice with his left hand and started eating it. "Now's not the time for a midday snack, Chill''. Cooler said to his partner with a small smile on his face.

However, Dan then noticed Lucy behind Michelle and went into love mode with hearts in his eyes. "Could that really be my Lovely little lulu pumpkin over there!''. Dan called out in excitement, making Lucy widen her eyes in fear at being spotted, while Natsu granted his teeth in rage at what Dan said. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!''. Lucy shouted out at Dan, while staying behind Michelle.

"I guess she is kind of pumpkiney''. Happy said to himself, eyeing Cooler, who was doing the same. "That is quite a bit more embarrassing then the names from last time''. Michelle said with a smile on her face. "Our paths were meant to cross again. Unavoidable destiny''. Dan said as hearts were in his eyes as he got closer to Michelle and Lucy, making Lucy hiss as blue dragon scales formed on her skin.

"I can practically feel the thread of fate pulling us together''. Dan said in love mode, too love struck to remember his mission. "HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE THAT THREAD AND WRAP IT AROUND YOUR NECK INSTEAD!''. Lucy shouted out in rage at Dan, while Natsu gave a growl as he returned his sword to his scabbard. "L-O-V-E!''. Dan shouted out as he created the letters with his body somehow.

 **BAM!**

Natsu had leaped to start slamming his brown glowing fists into Dan's shield, forcing him a little back from Lucy and Michelle, while the earth shook a bit. "Well I'd like some payback for trying to blast Lisanna and blasting me out of Lucy's house!''. Natsu cried out in rage, before he leaped away into the air. **"Curse Dragon's Roar!''.** Natsu roared out as he unleashed his Curse Dragon's Roar attack.

The roar slammed into Dan's shield and was pushing him back a bit, but he seemed to be fine. "I can't waste my time screwing around like this. Because, love beckons me with its sweet sound, oh yeah''. Dan said in a daze, still in love mode to think straightly. "Keep focus on the battle, not on love!''. Natsu called out as he brought his sword in his right hand and used it to unleash an energy slash at the buildings, causing them to crumble down on Dan.

Natsu landed on his feet when the rubble from the buildings separated his team from Dan and his team, with everyone behind him. "Let's go find that Clock piece''. Natsu said to his team as he placed his sword back in his scabbard, before he took off running, with his friends going after them. "Was separating us from the enemy your plan the whole time''. Yukino asked Natsu as they all run, with Happy still in Human form.

"No it wasn't. I just really want to fight them, but finding the Clock piece is more important at the moment''. Natsu replied to Yukino as he kept his eyes forward, while having his eyes listen for any sound besides his friends. "I hope we lost them. I can't stand that guy!''. Lucy called out in fear, always getting creeped out by Dan.

Speak of the devil, Dan just came from around a corner in front of the group. "Slow down''. Dan said, making the group of guild wizards stop, with Lucy started to get creeped out again. "My lovely Lulu pumpkin. First, you and I need water our garden of love''. Dan said still head over heels for Lucy, getting a little too close.

"THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE CRAZIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE!''. Lucy shouted out at Dan, thinking he was crazier then she thought. "Hold on!''. Coco called out as she landed behind Dan with Chill flying in the sky with his Ice Dragon Wings with Cooler, before both Ice Dragon Slayer and Exceed landed next to her, getting everyone's attention.

"Dan, our mission here is to get the Clock piece, not for you to get a mate so get your act together, remember''. Chill said to Dan with an annoyed look on his face as he placed his hands behind his head, while Cooler was standing next to him on his left. "Did I forget my mission, no way? I remembered my sweet love''. Dan said with hearts in his eyes as he looked at Lucy, making Coco, Chill and Cooler sweet drop.

"Why'd we have to be paired up with this Imbecile''. Cooler said with an annoyed look on his face at how Dan was more focused on getting a girl instead of the Clock piece. "L-O-V-E!''. Dan called out as he used his body to create the letters again.

"Will you shut the hell up!''. Natsu called out in rage as he jumped up into the air and unleashed his Life Dragon's Roar, which the Roar slammed into Dan's shield and hitting Lucy from behind. Dan was pushed back, but Lucy didn't looked hurt at all. "Hey, I feel more energized then usual''. Lucy said in surprise as she looked at her hands, feeling more magic power than usual.

"Lucy, get behind me!''. Natsu called out to Lucy as he landed back on the ground, getting Lucy's attention as she ran behind Natsu and hide behind him, while pressing against his back. The sight of this, pissed Dan off. "You dare stand in the way of our love! For that, I'll slice you up like a Chuna and serve you raw!''. Dan called out in rage as he twirled his spear, before pointing it at Natsu.

"Sounds like a great way to go to me''. Human Form Happy exclaimed to the group, thinking that would be yummy. "Now I'm gonna give you a taste of my magic Spear. Open wide cause here it comes!''. Dan called out as he started moving his Spear very fast to hit Natsu. Natsu quickly pushed Lucy back, before he started quickly dodging the strikes from the magic spear.

"Don't let that Spear touch you Natsu!"'. Lucy called out in worry for the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, having seen what that Spear can do. "Lucy's right! If that Spear touches you, you'll become tiny!''. Human Form Happy called out to his partner, making Yukino and Sherria widen their eyes in surprise.

"Thanks for the short notice!''. Natsu shouted out at his friends for now telling him what will happen if the Spear gets him. "Good luck dodging this!''. Dan called out as he charged at Natsu with his Spear held out, which Natsu quickly brought out his sword in his right hand and used his to hit the side of Dan's Spear, making it just barley miss him.

However, the light green beam went towards Lucy, striking her. "AAAAHHHH!''. Lucy called out surprise as smoke covered her. When the smoke cleared, Lucy was now very tiny, even more than Happy in his normal form. "Hey wait!''. Lucy called out in surprise as everyone looked at her with widened eyes in anime style.

Lucy then stood up and looked at herself. "No, no, no! This is not happening to me!''. Lucy said in horror at what happened to her, while everyone looked at her in shock. "Oh crap, I've missed!''. Dan said in terror as he placed his spear back on his back and picked Lucy up with his right hand, who crossed her arms in anger.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I never meant for this to happen to you!''. Dan said to Lucy, before he started crying his eyes out with his tears going on Lucy's head, making her snap her eyes open. "I've gone and shrunk the love of my life, how could I! There's no way you'll want me as your boyfriend now, ahhhhh!''. Dan cried out as he continued crying his tears out, making Lucy angry. "You're right, but turn me back anyway!''. Lucy called out in anger, wanting Dan to turn her back to normal.

Dan placed Lucy on the ground and pointed his spear at her, while smiling. "Why of course my dear''. Dan said happily as everyone watched, but Dan stopped pointing his spear at Lucy and looked to be thinking about something, while looking at Lucy. "Hey, what's the holdup''. Lucy said in confusion at why he isn't turning her back.

"I kind of like this cute little version of you''. Dan declared with a smile, getting everyone to look at him in confusion. Dan then held up Lucy in his open right hand, while having his spear stabbed into the ground. "You were smoking hot as a normal size girl, but now you're like the cutest I've ever seen. I wanna carry you with me everywhere I go''. Dan said with a smile, making Lucy angry.

"That is not happening!''. Lucy shouted out at Dan, who just continued to smile, making Lucy sweet drop. "I'm just gonna keep you like this for a little while, okay. I've got a special place at home for you, then I can look at you anytime I want''. Dan replied to Lucy as he imaged a Lucy action figure. "I'm not some kind of Action figure, you weirdo!''. Lucy shouted out at Dan in rage for thinking that.

Dan then brought out a string and attached it to Lucy, before hanging her on his side of his armor, hanging her there. "I'll keep you right here and we'll always be together''. Dan said with a smile and eyes closed. "Wow, Lucy looks like a Good luck charm now''. Sherria said with stars in her eyes, holding her hands up in front of her.

"Well she is a whole lot cuter that way''. Human form Happy said with a smile, thinking Lucy was cute like this. "I don't think Lucy likes being this cute if she's stuck like that''. Yukino exclaimed to the group, while watching with curios eyes. "Oh gosh! I want a little Lucy too''. Michelle said with stars in her eyes, looking at Lucy. "Would you stop being ridiculous and help me out here!" Lucy shouted out to her friends, wanting some help.

"Now that my tiny beloved is by my side, I have the heart of a lion! I fear no man!''. Dan cried out as he picked up his spear and shield, walking towards Natsu to continue his battle, while Natsu narrowed his eyes as he held his sword in his right hand to the right side, preparing for battle. "And thanks to her, my aim is true! HHHHRRRRAAA!''. Dan called out as he started unleashing a barrage of spear thrusts, which Natsu quickly started dodging them, while using his sword to smack Dan's spear so that it won't hit him.

"Cut it out, Dan! You can fight him later, we need to find the Clock piece!''. Coco called out to her comrade as she, Chill and Cooler watched Dan fight, while Chill was flying next to his two human friends. "Can't you see that I'm busy right now!? Go on, I'm sure you guys can find it''. Dan replied to Coco with a smirk, without looking at his friends.

"Are you an Imbecile!? Samuel told you all the details and left us out of it!''. Cooler shouted out at Dan in anger. "His right, you dumbass! We'll never find it without you!''. Chill shouted out in agreement to Dan, agreeing with his partner since Samuel didn't tell him, Coco or Cooler where the Clock piece is.

With Happy, Yukino, Sheeria, Romeo and Michelle, they were watching the battle going on, with Michelle worried for her 'Big sister'. "What'll we do!? The whole reason we came here was to look for one of those missing Clock thingies too!" Human form Happy cried out in alarm, remembering the reason they came here as well, before he turned back to his normal form.

"But there's no way we can leave Lucy behind when she's so tiny and helpless''. Michelle said to Happy, worried about her 'big sister'. Michelle had a point because Lucy was being spun around from Dan attacking Natsu. Yukino sighed at the situation, before she took a few steps forward, with her right hand in her clock.

"Very well, then I shall assist Lucy then''. Yukino spoke softly to the group, getting their attention as Yukino brought out her right arm with Libra's Zodiac Key being held by Yukino. Romeo and Sherria's eyes widen when they saw what Yukino was holding. "No way, is that!?''. Romeo said in surprise to see what Yukino was holding.

"It's a Zodiac gate key!''. Sherria said in surprise at finding out that Yukino was a Celestial spirt wizard like Lucy. "I kind of forgot to mention that Yukino is just like Lucy''. Happy said to Sherria and Romeo with a smile. "That's so cool!''. Michelle said in excitement as she had stars in her eyes.

" **Open, the Gate of the balance! Libra!''.** Yukino called out as she waved her right hand as a light blue magic seal appeared in front of her, before a flash appeared, getting Chill, Cooler and Coco's attention, while Dan and Natsu continued their battle.

When they flash of light disappeared, Libra appeared in her normal outfit. "Whoa, now that's a pretty lady, unlike Hughes!''. Chill called out with heart shape eyes on his face, making Coco and Cooler sweet drop at the Ice Dragon's weakness for woman thanks to a spear wielder that they now.

"Libra, you see Lucy hanging by that man's waist. Shift the gravity so that she can escape!''. Yukino commanded her Celestial spirt to assist her friend. "As you wish!''. Libra called out as she waved her hands, before the ground below her started to shake. Suddenly, Lucy shot out of the sting attaching her to Dan, getting his full attention.

"No! Our thread of fate has been broken!''. Dan cried out in fear as he stopped his attacks, which coasted him as Natsu punched in the check with his left hand, sending Dan back with a bruise on his right check. "I'll get Lucy!''. Happy called out as he spread his wings and took off after Lucy.

"Libra, alter the gravity so that Happy can catch Lucy''. Yukino said softly to her spirit, which Libra nodded as she waved her hands again, with Lucy stopping midair, allowing Happy to catch her and for her to rest on his head. "Hey, give me back my beautiful bride, Cat!''. Dan called out in rage at Happy, who took off to escape.

"Thanks, you're a real life saver. Now it's time to get the heck out of here!''. Lucy called out in joy as she pointed at a crack of the celling which would allow them to escape. "Aye, sir!''. Happy said with a smile as he started flying towards the celling. "All I have to do is turn you back to normal size and you'll fall to the ground like a sexy sack of potatoes''. Dan called out as he was chasing after Happy with his spear and shield in hand, before he leaped into the air.

"YYYAAA!''. Dan cried out as he unleashed another barrage of spear thrusts, which got both Happy and Lucy, before smoke covered them from view. When the smoke that was covering Lucy cleared, she was back to normal size and on the ground. Lucy looked at herself in surprise, before she stood up with a smile.

"I'm back!''. Lucy said with a smile as she looked at Michelle, Romeo and Sherria, who had a look of horror on their faces and looking past her. "WWWWAAAAA!''. Michelle, Romeo and Sherria cried out in horror, getting Lucy curious as she looked to see what they were looking at, only for her to sweet drop and cry out in surprise at what she saw.

Happy…turned into a big giant!

Happy also had a surprised look on his face, while Yukino, Libra, Coco, Chill, Cooler and Natsu had anime white eyes at the size of bowling balls at seeing the giant Happy. "Uh oh. I guess my hand must have slipped a little''. Dan said to himself, looking down at his right hand, knowing straight away that he made a mistake.

"I heard of people saying that 'Kids grow up so fast these days', but this is ridiculous!''. Natsu exclaimed, thinking that this was ridiculous. "You suck at that, you know!''. Happy shouted out at Dan, thinking that he was terrible at using his spear.

"Yeah his right! You should really learn how to use that thing before you go wiping it out, you moron!''. Natsu exclaimed in anger as he pointed at Dan, thinking that he wasn't so good with his spear. "I'm way too cute to die!''. Giant Happy called out as he started flailing about, destroying a few of the buildings in the tomb.

"No, Happy! Calm Down!''. Romeo called out as he tried to run from the destruction, only to be stepped on by the giant Happy. "Sorry! I didn't mean to step on you!" Giant Happy said to Romeo, while everyone was watching. "For some reason, I get the feeling that you did that on purpose''. Romeo said as he thought that Happy did that on purpose, while feeling deep pain.

 **(Meanwhile with Wendy's group)**

With Wendy's group, they've run into trouble that's not so exciting. They're lost! Wendy was seating down on the ground next to Human form Carla and Cana, while Erza was checking the map. "It would appear that we've took a wrong turn somewhere''. Erza said to the group, looking at the map that she's holding in her hands. "It feels as if we've been wondering around aimlessly all day, if you ask me''. Cana stated to the group, thinking that they've been walking endlessly.

"Don't you have the directions to get there''. Wendy asked Erza if she knows the way, while holding her staff in her left hand. "I have a map, but the details are extremely difficult''. Erza replied to Wendy without looking at her, before she looked at a sign that looked like it was upside down.

"I'm afraid that we're just going to have to rely on these road signs to show us the way''. Erza said to the group, deciding that they are gonna have to do this the hard way. "That's all well and good. But can anyone tell me which direction the sign is actually pointing''. Human Form Carla asked since she couldn't make out which way the sign was pointing.

"Now that you mention it, it is a little confusing''. Wendy exclaimed as she got up on her feet, still holding her staff in her left hand and using her right hand to keep her witch hat on. "Yes, too say the lease. You don't suppose that this could be somebody's sick idea of a prank''. Human form Carla replied to her partner, looking back at the sign.

"That would be a really crappy thing to do. Besides, isn't it a crime to change the direction of a sign. One wrong turn can put somebody in real danger''. Cana stated as she got back on her feet, looking at the sign. "We should at least be getting closer. Let's proceed with causation, while checking the map as well''. Erza said to the group, which everyone started going in the left direction.

Human form Carla turned her head to look over her right shoulder to look at the sign. "Is it really just a random prank? Or could it someone trying to get us off course''. Human Form Carla said in wonder, wondering if this was a trap. Carla turned back to looking in front of her, but if she kept looking back, she would have seen someone's big butt sticking out of the bushes.

 **(Back with Natsu's group)**

Back with Natsu's group, everyone was watching a panicking Happy fly around in panic, creating powerful winds from him flying around. "Happy, stop flying around! You're just making things a pain." Natsu called out to Happy for him to stop flying around. "If I get back on the ground, I'm afraid I'm gonna squish somebody''. Giant Happy said in fear as he started crashing through the buildings and making the tomb start to collapse.

"I know these are ruins but their part of Fiore's history. We can't afford to ruin them any further!''. Coco called out, worried about the ruins getting more damaged. "Dan! You caused this, fix your fucking mess!''. Chill shouted out to his comrade, punching a giant rock that was falling towards him, breaking it into pieces.

"Fix this mess right now, you stupid Imbecile!''. Cooler shouted out to Dan, sticking close to his partner. "Alright you overgrown fleabag!''. Dan cried out as he leaped at the giant Happy, thrusting his spear out as his green energy thrust hit the giant Happy, making him cry out in terror, before smoke covered him again.

The smoke disappeared to reveal Happy in normal size, who is still panicking and flying around. "Calm down, you're normal again Happy''. Sherria said to Happy as she helped her boyfriend off the ground, getting Happy's attention as he finally noticed himself back in normal size. "Everyone's finally back to regular size!''. Michelle called out in joy at seeing everyone back to normal, while Happy cried anime tears on Sherria's shirt, which Sherria didn't mind and gave Happy a small hug.

"Libra, you may leave now''. Yukino said to her Celestial Spirit, who nodded to her mistress as she returned to the spirit world to rest. "We gotta find that missing Clock Piece!''. Lucy called out with a smile, making Natsu look at her with narrowed eyes.

'I thought she would have noticed it by now, but it seems she hasn't. She should have realized by reading that book that gathering the Clock Pieces are a very bad idea'. Natsu thought to himself with narrowed eyes as he watched Lucy bring out the Key of the Starry Heavens book, thinking that it would help them in their search for the Clock Piece.

"If we get our hands on that book, we can find that piece in no time!''. Coco's voice called out, getting everyone's attention as they looked to see Coco, Dan, Chill and Cooler on higher ground. "So hand it over, Blondie!''. Coco cried out as she started running towards Lucy, using her magic to run down the building. "Get back!''. Sherria called out, holding her left hand out as Black Wind came out to hit Coco, but Coco was too fast and dodged.

"Hey now!''. Coco said as she continued her advance to Lucy, who started running away with Michelle, Sherria and Yukino. "This is our chance!''. Lucy cried out as she continued running, holding the book. "You can't run from us!''. Dan exclaimed as he jumped down from the top of the rock building, with Chill and Cooler flying down next to him.

"Good, because I don't run from my opponent!''. Natsu said with a smirk on his face as he, Happy and Romeo stood in front of Dan, Chill and Cooler's way. "We'll handle these guys, you guys find the Clock Piece!''. Romeo shouted out to his running comrades, telling them to find the Clock Piece, which Lucy nodded to Romeo as she continued running with the others.

"I call dibs on that guy who thinks his 'cooler' than everyone!''. Happy called out as he transformed into his Human form. "My name is actually Cooler, I never had the intention of thinking that I was 'Cooler' than everyone I met''. Cooler replied to Happy as he transformed into a human form of his own.

Cooler's human form looked like a 14-year-old boy that has pale skin, blue eyes, spikey Icy green hair that defied gravity, wearing an open high collar blue jacket over an icy green long sleeve shirt, long dark blue pants, black boots, wearing icy green fingerless gloves and his tail out.

"I've got a score to settle with that spear using, so stay out of it!''. Natsu said to his comrades as he glared at Dan as he brought out his sword with his right hand, who was glaring at Natsu as well. "Guess that means that Chill guy is my opponent''. Romeo said as he light his fists on fire. "And here I was hoping to fight Natsu again''. Chill said with a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"If you stand in our way, be prepared to pay the ultimate price!''. Dan cried out as he held his spear out at Natsu, who smirked at him. "I've always been ready to pay the ultimate prince, but I have too much to do to die today''. Natsu replied to Dan with a smirk on his face, before all six wizards charged at their opponents.

 **(With Wendy's group)**

Wendy's group has finally reached the Magic library after a few wrong turns and running into trouble. "We're here! We finally found it!''. Erza called out in relief at finally arriving at their destination after a long while. "The library of sorcery holds countless texts involving every type of magic that's ever been practice. It is quite impressive''. Carla stated to the group in her human form, looking up at the big Library with her arms crossed.

"Yeah, the place is franking huge''. Cana exclaimed with her arms crossed as well. "But it doesn't look like anyone's been here for a long time''. Wendy stated to the group, seeing that the place looks like it hasn't had much visitors recently. "That a real shame. All that knowledge waiting to be learned''. Carla said with a disappointed look on her face.

The group then entered the library, before they widened their eyes at seeing the inside full of books and stuff. "You're telling me all these books are about magic!''. Cana asked in disbelief at seeing all the books in this library. "What a wonderful sight to behold, don't you think!''. Carla exclaimed in awe at seeing all the thousands of books of magic.

"Yeah, we should come back here sometime and bring Levy''. Wendy replied to her partner with a smile, holding her staff with her left hand. "So many books of the ancient wisdom''. Erza said as she took a book out of a shelf, causing the other books to fall. However, Erza than saw something that made her widened her eyes in shock, before she turned white in disbelief.

What Erza saw was a… black butt jiggling!

 **(Back with Happy, Romeo and Natsu)**

 **(Happy's fight)**

"Gah!''. Human Form Human called out as he was sent back by an attack, slamming his back into a hard rock. The battle of Fairy Tail and the Legion members have begun not too long ago and Happy was already separated from Natsu and Romeo, who went off to fight their own battles against their opponents.

Human form Cooler smirked at Happy with his arms crossed and standing a few feet away from Happy. "Did you really think I'd lose to an amateur like you! I've heard how you've recently started fighting, but I've been training to fight for 7 years now! There's no way that I could lose to you''. Cooler said to Happy with a smirk, knowing about how Happy has started fighting.

Happy struggled to stand on his feet as he used the rock to support himself. "It's true that I'm just a newbie who started fighting, but what counts in a fight isn't how strong you are or how rare your magic is! It's about Heart!''. Human form Happy shouted out with narrowed eyes as he grew his wings and took flight. **"Wind Magic: Sky slice!''.** Happy called out as he flapped his wings, unleashing green slash-like attacks at Cooler, who smirked as he held his open left hand out.

" **Ice-Make: Freezing barrier!''.** Cooler called out as his left hand was covered in an icy color, before an Ice barrier surrounded him, shielding him from Happy's attack. "I'm not through, yet!''. Human form Happy cried out as he dived at the barrier, holding his right leg out as he kicked through the barrier, shattering it and landing a hit on Cooler's stomach, sending him back.

Cooler had his eyes closed in pain as he held his stomach with both his hands, before he opened his eyes to look at Happy, who is breathing heavy. "Maybe you have a point! When someone fights with their Heart, they'll achieve victory! So I'll fight with all my heart as well!''. Cooler called out to Happy, before he took an Ice-make Wizard's stance that was like Gray's.

" **Ice-Make: Katana**!''. Cooler called out as he formed an ice-like Katana in his hands, holding it with his right hand, pointing the blade at happy. "When it comes to a battle of hearts, I won't lose!''. Happy called out as he regrew his wings and charged at Cooler. "Bring it on, Kid!''. Cooler shouted out at Happy as he leaped at Happy, with both Exceeds ready to fight to the end.

 **(With Romeo)**

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! /Ice Dragon's chilling punch!''.** Two young male voices shouted out as a red and icy explosion happened in another part of the ruins. In the explosion, Romeo was sent out and slammed into a wall with many bruises on him, looking like he was close to meeting his maker.

Chill walked out of the explosion with a smirk and cracking his knuckles. "This just proves that Fire isn't always the victory when it rumbles with Ice! Honestly I was expecting better, but I guess it's what to come since you're just a fake Dragon Slayer''. Chill exclaimed with a smirk on his face as Romeo struggled to open his eyes to look at Chill.

"I know full well that you just had a lacrima shoved into you, meaning that you're just a faker! I on the other hand was taught Dragon Slayer magic by a real Dragon, the Ice Dragon Queen, Krystal!''. Chill called out as he revealed that the Dragon that raised him was a female named Krystal.

Romeo used the rock to support himself as he stood up. "I'll admit that I'm a fake Dragon Slayer! I have no reason to deny that since I choose to have that Lacrima, but I refuse to let that distract me when my friends need my help!''. Romeo called out with a glare as he charged at Chill, who sighed as he created an Ice blade with his right hand.

Chill swung his sword, but Romeo surprisingly ducked faster than Chill expected, leaving him right open to an attack. "But Natsu taught me how to be a Dragon Slayer, so I refuse to lose after he taught me what it means to be a Dragon Slayer!''. Romeo shouted out as he uppercut Chill with his left fist, sending the Ice Dragon Slayer flying from the hit.

Chill was sent to the ground on his back with some blood coming out of his mouth. Chill got on his left knee as he used his right hand to whip off the blood on his lips and looked at it, before he clenched his fist in rage at how this faker managed to hit him. "A Dragon Slayer is someone who fights for his friends and family and never gives up! That's why I fight, so protect my friends and family!''. Romeo shouted out Chill with narrowed eyes, his fists on fire as he prepared to fight some more.

Chill stared at Romeo for a few seconds, before he smirked. "Even though you are a fake, you have the heart of a real Dragon Slayer! So, in respect to that, no more pulling any punches and time to get wild!''. Chill called out with a smirk as he stood up on his feet, before he starts shouting.

Soon an icy blue aura starts to surround Chill, showing his power as the ground below him starts to crumble. **"Prepare to face the ultimate power of a Dragon Slayer known as Dragon Force!''.** Chill shouted out with a smirk as his power continued to increase in power.

Romeo narrowed his eyes as his body was engulfed in orange flames. "Bring it on! No matter what you through at me, I won't run from you! I'll show everyone that I can stand on my own as Natsu's student by beating you!''. Romeo shouted out at Chill, refusing to run from his opponent.

The two young Dragon Slayers prepared for their destined battle, ready to fight with all their hearts.

 **(With Natsu)**

 **Pow! Calame!**

" **Curse Dragon's Roar!''.** Natsu called out as he unleashed a Dark Green Roar at Dan, who used his shield to protect himself from the attack. "Take this!''. Dan cried out as he unleashed a barrage of spear thrusts in hopes to shrink Natsu, but the Apocalypse Dragon slayer leaped out of the way.

The battle between Natsu and Dan has been pretty even, with neither side landing a hit on each other, but they've damaged the ruins as badly that they wanted to do to each other.

Natsu landed on solid ground a few feet away from Dan with his Dragon sword in his right hand. "Gra! I'm sick and tired of messing around with you!''. Dan growled in anger at how Natsu keeps dodging his attacks. "Then how about we stop playing around and get serious, because this is just plain pathetic''. Natsu replied to Dan as he twirled his sword to hold it upside-down.

"I agree! Let's end this. Prepare to die. The time has come for me to put you down, once and for all!''. Dan cried out as he charged at Natsu, unleashing another barrage of spear thrusts. "You'll never beat me!''. Natsu shouted out as he charged, jumping into the air, diving down towards Dan with his sword having a dark aura around it, with the two warriors ready to settle things between them!

* * *

 **That's all for now! I'll try to update this story as fast as possible, but I gotta go. See ya later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**What up everyone, I'm sorry that I kept you guys waiting for a while, but I've been busy with my other stories. Spoiler alert, I'm gonna skip the drama with the Butt Jiggle Gang because I hate them and Team Shadow Gear's mission since nothing about them or Gajeel has changed yet. Now for questions.**

 **Guest: You're right and I'm sorry.**

 **Norakilo: Sorry, I'll try to fix that.**

 **Grubk1ng: What do you think I should do to get people to like my Fairy Tail Story.**

 **Sinserta: Erza is gonna be the last Dragon extra Dragon Slayer since her mother was a human Dragon Slayer who turned Dragon and turned back to Human.**

 **I've been watching the new Fairy Tail and just wow, Acnologia kills God Serena in one slash, talk about OP. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and leave a review.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The butt jiggle gang beginning of true nightmare.**

"RRRRAAAA!'' Natsu cried out as he swung his sword at Dan. Dan leaped away to dodge, making Natsu glare as he pulled his sword out of the ground.

The battle between Natsu and Dan was still going on with neither side gaining the upper hand against each other, but things were about to change real soon.

Dan landed a few feet away from Natsu with a smirk, before his twisted the handle of his spear for the weapon to point behind him, which the Spear user used his magic spear to overgrow the statue behind him. "I can't believe you fell for that!'' Dan called out with a smirk as the statue started to fall towards Natsu.

Natsu held his ground as the statue began to fall towards him. Natsu pulled his left hand back as brown magic began to surround his fist. Right when the statue was about to fall on him, Natsu trust his first up and punched the statue, causing it to shatter.

"Is that all you got!?'' Natsu taunted with a glare on his face as he held his right hand out, his blade pointing at Dan. "Excellent! Now this is the kind of fight I've been missing!'' Dan said with a smirk on his face, excitement growing inside him from his battle against Natsu.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Wendy's group)**

Back with Wendy's group, all of them were staring at the black butt that was sticking out of the bookshelf. "What…is that?'' Cana questioned, not liking what she's seeing. "I…think I know and I'm hoping that it isn't what I think it is''. Human form Carla said in horror at what she was seeing.

Erza brought out her sword with her right hand, before she poked the butt with the tip of her sword. A man's voice cries out in pain as the bookshelf began to collapse, making the Fairy Tail group widen their eyes in shock. "Oh no!'' Wendy said in concern as she quickly twirled her staff, before a strong wind appeared that blew her, Carla, Cana and Erza a good distance away as the books were in a pill on the ground.

"Whose going to clean this up!?'' Human Form Carla asked, wondering who will clean this mess. However, the books started to tremble, getting everyone on their guard as Erza held her sword with both her hands, Cana brought out her cards, Wendy holding her staff in a stance and Carla ready to punch something.

From the pill of books came…the Butt Jiggle gang!

Wendy's eyes widen in surprise at seeing them again, while Carla let out a gasp of horror getting Erza and Cana's attention. The Butt jiggle gang members looked, before they gasped at seeing the Fairy tail members.

"Oh dear sweet Exceed, why is it them''. Human form Carla whispered in horror as her nightmares that she has had since her last encounter with these imbeciles started to come to life.

"Just my luck! Why now of all days to run into them!'' Wendy exclaimed, her eyebrows twitching at her bad luck. "Oh goddess, you've returned! / We're so happy! / We've missed you Wendy!'' The three Butt jiggle gang members cried out in joy as they ran towards Wendy, making her flinch. However, Erza stood in front of Wendy, pointing her sword at the butt jiggle gang's leader's throat, making them stop dead in their tracks.

"Don't move! I take it you're the ones, who did such despicable and horrific things to Wendy?'' Erza asked the Butt Jiggle gang members with narrowed eyes, keeping her sword close to piercing the leader's throat. "Horrific? Us?'' The Butt jiggle gang's leader asked, sweating in fear.

"Don't play dumb! Natsu told me all about the terrible outfit that you forced Wendy to wear!'' Erza replied to the Butt Jiggle Gang's leader with narrowed eyes. "Are you referring…to her unitard?!'' The Butt jiggle gang's leader asked as his two lackeys brought out the unitard that Wendy wearied, making her blush in embarrassment.

"You can't be serious! You guys kept it!'' Wendy exclaimed in embarrassment as Carla was shaking in anger, turning back into her Cat form. "It was such a gas, seeing her fill this baby out''. One of the lackeys said with a smile, the one with brown hair. "It was like she was meant to wear this''. The other lackey said with a smile, the plus-size one.

 **Slash! Slash! Slash!**

All three Butt Jiggle Gang members' eyes widen in shock, while the leader's ones almost popped out of his eyes at seeing the unitard shredded into nothing. "She shredded it!'' The two Lackeys said in shock as Carla flew behind them with her claws out, showing that she was the one who did the slice and dicing.

"Only monsters would force a young woman to wear that terrible excuse for fashion. You're lucky I didn't shred you!'' Carla hissed with her eyes closed as she tucked her claws in. "Do you have any idea what you've done! Ever since your last encounter, Carla has had terrible nightmares that drive her crazy!'' Cana called out, telling the Butt Jiggle gang on what their encounter has done to Carla.

"It's true. Every night, I dream of being chased by a horde of Wendys', wearing black unitards, it was worse than mere words can describe! AAAHHHH!'' Carla explained before she screamed out in terror as she fainted with her wings disappearing. "And now that Nightmare has come to life''. Carla said as she was caught in Cana's arms.

"Stay strong, Carla''. Cana said to the fainted Carla, hoping that she'll stay strong. "Ha ha ha, you've had nightmares, huh. Lackeys, huddle up!'' The Leader of the Butt Jiggle gang called out to his two lackeys. "Sir!'' The two other members of the Butt jiggle Gang spoke up, before they along with their leader huddled up to speak in private.

"Did you hear that boys? She thought we were truly horrifying''. The Leader of the Butt Jiggle Gang said to his two Lackeys with a smirk, shaking his big rear end. "Yeah we scared their house cat for life. That basically makes us living legends''. The Second Lackey with the big hair said to his leader, shaking his butt.

"I've got an urge deep down inside me that needs to be unleashed. I say it's about time we go loud and proud, boss''. The plus size lackey said to their leader, shaking his butt as well. "We can't crack the seal yet, just play it cool for now''. The boss of the Butt jiggle gang said to his lackeys, looking over his shoulder to look at the Fairy Tail Wizards.

The three butt giggle gang members disassembled and started laughing out loud. "Your fear is only natural, pussy cat! For you are in the presence of the one true gang that will rule the world someday and bring fear to all who stand in the gods of crime's ways. THE BUTT GIGGLE GANG!'' The Leader of the Butt Giggle gang said with a smirk, before he and his lackeys pressed their butts together at the Fairy Tail members.

"Yeah, your so called terrifying name isn't as scary as you think''. Cana said with a sweet drop at how these guys think they're scary. "If you're done wiggling your asses at us, why don't you clean the mess that you imbeciles made!'' Carla snapped at the Butt Giggle Gang members, pointing at the mess of books getting their attention.

"Well boys you heard the pussy cat, get to it''. The Leader of the Butt Giggle Gang said to his lackeys, turning to face the Fairy Tail wizards. The two lackeys looked at their leader in shock. "What, but boss!'' The Lackey with the long spikey hair said in shock. "You were the one that made this mess''. The Plus Size Lackey reminded his leader that he made this mess, not them.

"Back talking me! Just for that your punishment is 36 push ups!'' The Leader of the Butt Giggle gang exclaimed in annoyance at his lackeys complaining. "But boss!'' The Lackey with the long spikey hair complained to his leader, not wanting to do push ups. "Wouldn't it make more sense to do 40?'' The Plus Size Lackey said to his leader.

"Don't make me repeat myself! I said 36 push ups!'' The Leader of the Butt Giggle Gang told his two lackeys, crossing his arms. The two lackeys got straight to push ups, doing well while the members of Fairy Tail watched with confused expressions while Wendy had the edge of her hat covering her face.

"They're so…stupid''. Carla said in pity for the Butt Giggle Gang's stupidity. "I regret ever wearing one of their unitards''. Wendy whispered to herself, still using her witch hat to hide her face from being seen. "They're got some nerve trying to insult us! Now we're definitely gonna steel their treasure, one way or another''. The Leader of the Butt Giggle Gang said with a frown on his face with his arms still crossed.

"Now that's how a true scoundrel would do things!'' The Lackey with the spiky hair said to their leader as he and the other lackey finished their push-ups. "You're so inspiring, boss''. The Plus Size Lackey said to his leader, looking at him in awe.

"Is there a reason why you two have stopped doing push ups?'' The Leader of the Butt Giggle Gang asked his lackeys why they have stopped. "We just finished!'' The two lackeys replied to their boss with a smile, only to cry out in fear as Erza's sword was closed to piercing their throats.

Erza was about to speak, only for Wendy to hold her staff in the Fairy Queen's face, getting her to look at her guild mate, who looked irritated. "Erza, back off now''. Wendy told Erza in an irritated tone and her eyes closed, making the S-class do as she wished and stepped back, letting the Maiden of the Sky stand in front of the Butt Giggle gang.

"On any normal day, I'd be nice and chat with you three…'' Wendy began to say as she held her left hand out to the right, holding her staff as the crystal on it started shining. "But today I've got better things to do''. Wendy finished as she swiped her left hand to the left, creating a tornado that blew the three butt giggle gang members out of the library.

"WHY GODDESS?!'' The three butt giggle gang members shouted out as they were blown away with the wind blowing the girl's hair and Wendy's cape. "Now let's go find that Clock piece''. Wendy said to her guild mates without looking at them as she started walking away to search for the clock piece, leaving the other three Fairy Tail members stair at her in shock.

'Still, something about this whole thing seems wrong. The winds are trying to warm me about something. I have to be careful and keep my guard up'. Wendy thought to herself as she continued to hold her staff with her left hand, while she searched through the book shelfs with her right hand.

* * *

 **(Back in the ruins with Happy)**

Back in the ruins, Human form Happy and Human form Cooler were still in the middle of battle with both mages standing across from each other. "Eat this!'' Human form Happy shouted out as he leaped at Cooler, his right leg covered in light green energy as tried to kick his oppoent in the face, only for him to lean his body back to dodge the kick, making Happy widen his eyes in shock.

"Nice try, **Ice Make: Blizzard Wolf!** '' Cooler called out with a smirk as his feet glowed, before a frozen wolf came out of the ground and stroke Happy in the stomach, causing him to gasp in pain. 'He can cast Magic with his feet!' Happy thought to himself in shock as he was sent back, landing on his back.

Time seemed to have slow down as the ice wolf howled as it leaped at Happy with its claws out to tear him apart. Happy reacted quickly and rolled away to the left, dodging the blizzard wolf. 'I haven't had much practice with this move, but I've got no choice'. Happy thought to himself with narrowed eyes as he held his right hand to the frozen wolf, who glanced at him with its eye.

" **Dark Tornado!''** Happy called out as he creates an enormous tornado that sent the ice smashing into one of the buildings, shattering it into a million pieces. "Impressive reaction timing. Looks like you've got what it takes to be a warrior''. Cooler complemented Happy's reaction timing with a smirk as the Blue transformed cat jumped back on his feet. "Natsu taught me that a good fighter would learn as he fights, meaning I learn more as I fight''. Happy replied to Cooler as he cracked his knuckles, refusing to loose.

"Really, learning while you fight. That is impossible-''. Cooler started to speak with a smirk as he closed his eyes, only for his eyes to shot open. Cooler looked and saw that somehow Happy got in front of him in less than a seconds, his right leg right striking his stomach.

"Another thing is that a true fighter never lets his guard down, or underestimate your opponents!'' Happy told Cooler with narrowed eyes, before he quickly spun around and smacked Cooler in the face with his tail. The force of the tail attack sent Cooler smashing into one of the buildings.

"HHHHAAAAAA! **Scatter Blast!** '' Happy called out as he held both his arms out to the sides as light green energy orbs appeared in his hands, before he unleashed a barrage of blasts at where Cooler is, creating a powerful explosion. "Ha…ha…ha''. Happy moaned out, taking deep breaths from his barrage of blasts that he unleashed.

"Wow, you have a point of no underestimating your opponent''. Cooler's voice was heard as the smoke from the explosion cleared to show Cooler having an ice shield in front of him. The ice shield had cracks on it with Cooler's clothes a little ruffled up.

"Looks like you learned that the hard way''. Happy replied to Cooler, still taking deep breaths. "That I did, and now no more Mr. Nice guy! **Ice Make: Trident!** '' Cooler called out as he took his Ice make stance, before he created an Ice Trident that he wielded with his right hand.

"You've been a strong opponent to face, that's why I'll finish you using all my strength''. Cooler told Happy with a smirk on his face as he took a stance with his trident. 'Big words, but he must have taken a lot of damage from that last attack. Not like I'm one to talk though, almost out of juice myself'. Happy thought to himself, his eye vision starting to get blurry.

"Let's settle this with one last attack''. Happy suggested to Cooler, still taking deep breaths. "I agree, lets end this''. Cooler said in agreement to what Happy said, before he gave out a battle cry as he charged at his opponent.

'I've gotta time this perfectly, this is the last attack with the last big of magic I have'. Happy thought to himself, his eyes narrowed as Cooler kept charging at him. Time seemed to have slow down dramatically as Cooler was close to piercing past Happy with his trident.

Than at the last second, Happy grabbed the trident with his left hand, forcing it to go past his head, just missing from getting beheaded. Cooler widened his eyes at how Happy just narrowly escape death.

"It's over, I win!'' Happy told Cooler, thrusting his open right hand at his stomach as swirling dark energy appeared in his right hand, making the icy colored Exceed widen his eyes in shock. 'He waited for me to get close so that there would be no way to dodge this'. Cooler thought to himself in shock as Happy's attack drew closer to his stomach.

'Defeated because of underestimation, Chill will never let me live this down'. Cooler thought to himself as he smiled a bit as he accepted his defeat. **"Dark Tornado!''** Happy called out as he creates an enormous tornado, striking Cooler in the stomach and smashing him into one of the many rocky buildings. The attack disappeared and Cooler fell to the ground, returning to his normal form.

"Ha…ha…ha. I…guess I win''. Happy gasped out with a smile, before he collapsed onto the ground himself, turning back to his normal form as he fell asleep through exhaustion.

* * *

 **(With Romeo)**

"AHHHHH!'' Romeo shouted out as he was sent crashing into a rock building, which collapsed on him. Standing a few feet away from the collapsed building was Chill, who had his arms crossed and had an icy aura surrounding him, only scales were shown. **"Before I had Dragon force you actually stood a chance before, but now its rather one sided''.** Chill stated with a smirk on his face, seeing that Romeo now doesn't have a chance against him now.

A purple fireball shot out of the collapsed building towards Chill who showed no concern on his face and simply deflected the attack with his right hand, sending the purple fireball into another building. **"So, relying on sneak attacks now. Can't say I blame you, you don't stand a chance now against Dragon force''.** Chill said with a smirk on his face as Romeo threw a boulder off him, looking bloody.

'Dragon force…it really is the most powerful form of dragon slayer magic there is. I don't think I can beat this'. Romeo thought to himself in exhaustion, holding his right arm with his left hand. 'I hate to admit it, but looks like Ice beats Fire this time. Only Natsu could beat this guy'. Romeo continued to think to himself, knowing that only Natsu is strong enough to beat Chill when he's in his Dragon force mode.

" **Ready or not, here I come!''** Chill shouted out with a smirk on his face as he charged at Romeo, his fists being covered in ice. 'Think Romeo, there's gotta be a way to distract this guy long enough to find Natsu'. Romeo thought to himself in exhaustion, trying to think of a way to distract Chill enough to go find Natsu.

Romeo's eyes widened as he figured out a plan. 'That will work, it'll even give me a chance to land a blow'. Romeo thought to himself. Romeo braced himself as he held his left arm out to the side as Chill was getting closer to him.

Once Chill was just teen feet away from Romeo, the Fire Dragon Slayer held his left hand in front of him as a small yellow flame appeared, before it exploded creating a major gas bomb that filled the area around the two Dragon Slayers.

"Oh sweet Jesus, mother of Jesus! What the hell is that smell!'' Chill shouted out in disgust, trying to hold his breath from inhaling the disgusting smell, flailing his right hand in the air. While Chill was showing his dislike of the smell, Romeo appeared in front of Chill with his left fist covered in orange flames.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!''** Romeo called out as he punched Chill in the stomach, making him gasp as he smashed into one of the buildings a little away from Romeo.

Romeo collapsed onto his right knee, taking deep breaths from the narrow victory that he just obtained. 'Not much time left before he finds me again, I gotta find Natsu fast' Romeo thought to himself in exhaustion as he got back on his feat and started walking away, trying to get to Natsu before Chill finds him again.

* * *

 **(Back with Natsu)**

Back with Natsu, his battle with Dan was going well with both sides taking no damage yet. Boulders around the two were smashed into pieces and Natsu and Dan were standing a few feet against each other, their eyes locked together with both warriors wielding their weapons.

" **Curse Dragon…!''** Natsu called out as his sword was covered in dark green demotic energy as he held his right hand out to the left, making Dan brace himself for the attack. **"Slash Barrage!''** Natsu shouted out as he swung his sword, unleashing a barrage of energy slash attacks at a pillar above Dan, making him widen his eyes in shock at the unexpected move.

The attack stroke the pillar at the lower part, causing it to collapse onto Dan who used his shield to protect himself from the collapsing pillar. "Damn it!'' Dan swore as the pillar was destroyed from making contact with his shield, causing a dust cloud to shield Natsu from Dan's eyesight.

" **Earth Dragon's Earth Quaking Fist!''** Dan heard Natsu's voice from behind him, getting him to turn around before he gasped in pain and spate out blood as Natsu's rocky covered right fist slammed into his gut, sending Dan flying back. Dan regained control and landed on his feet with blood dripping from his mouth.

Natsu stood up straight, his narrowed eyes glaring dangerously as Dan chuckled. "I missed the joke, what are you laughing at!'' Natsu exclaimed, wanting to know why Dan was laughing after taking a blow to the gut. "I'm just surprised at how strong you are''. Dan replied to Natsu with a smirk on his face, getting the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer to frown at him.

"I've been thinking about you since we last met. Your comrade's magic seemed averaged, but yours seems to be close to lord Byro's level''. Dan started to explain to Natsu on what he means. "I'm flattered''. Natsu replied to Dan, his tone full of nothing but seriousness.

"Samuel mentioned something interesting. Is it true that you were sealed away on an island for seven years?'' Dan asked Natsu if what he heard about him and the other members of the tenrou group being sealed away on tenrou island being true. "So what if its true''. Natsu replied to Dan, wanting to know where he's going with this.

"That means that you and your friends' magic power should be way behind. But than, Samuel told me about how you used to be a fire wizard''. Dan continued to explain to Natsu, making said Slayer flinch at what he heard.

"It's surprising. I didn't think it was possible for someone's magic to be replace, but than you came along and proved me wrong''. Dan said with a smirk as he pointed his spear at Natsu. "Yet your super powerful magic replaced your old one, meaning that you're not as good with it as your original magic. There's no way you can hope to defeat me with a magic you're not familiar with''. Dan continued to speak with a smirk on his face, taking a stance again.

"I may not have had my Apocalypse Dragon slayer magic for long, but with it I'll become the most power mage in Earthland and take my magic back someday!'' Natsu snapped at Dan as he placed his sword back in his scabbard, before he held his right hand up with his index finger up with a small black ball appeared above his finger.

"Oh no you don't!'' Dan called out as he charged at Natsu, who jumped over him to dodge. Natsu landed on the ground on his feet, before he turned around and threw the mini black ball at Dan, who tried to use his shield to protect himself. His shield did protect him from the blow, but sent him flying from the force.

"Tch, light weight''. Natsu said with granted teeth, still a little angry with Dan getting a little personal on things he would rather keep to himself. "Natsu!'' Natsu heard Romeo's voice, getting him to look over his right shoulder and saw a heavily damaged Romeo walking up to him, his left arm limb.

"What the hell happened to you?'' Natsu asked Romeo, placing his left fist against his hip. "I got my butt handed to me by Chill, but in my defence he used Dragon Force''. Romeo replied to Natsu with a grin. "Dragon force, huh. You did your best, that's all that matters. Go find Lucy and the others, I'll handle Chill''. Natsu told Romeo, placing his right hand on Romeo's head and rubbed it, proud of his student.

"Alright, but look out. Chill fights with his brains, not just his fists''. Romeo told Natsu that Chill was a tricky opponent to face. "Got it, Happy and I will catch up with ya later''. Natsu replied to Romeo as he brought his sword out with his right hand and started walking in the direction that the 14-year-old came from, while the second generation Dragon Slayer went off searching for Lucy and the others.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Lucy's group)**

Lucy, Michelle, Yukino and Sherria have been on an adventure themselves. They were first running from Coco, to getting separated from Lucy with Coco, found her later and now found some kind of hall with a statue. Currently, they were searching for a piece of the Infinity clock from the story. However, something smashed through the wall and landed in the middle of the church, getting the girls attention.

"What now!'' Lucy complained as she, Yukino, Michelle and Sherria looked at who crashed into the ground, before she let out a cry of horror at seeing it was Dan. "Lucky shot, won't happen again''. Dan said in anger at how Natsu blew him away like a piece of paper. "Not him!'' Lucy squealed out, getting Dan's attention as he looked to see Lucy, Michelle, Yukino and Sherria behind him.

"So this is where you've been hiding, my little lulu baby. Give Papa some sugar''. Dan said to Lucy with a smirk as he held his arms out to her, making the Water Dragon Slayer cry out in terror as she hid behind Michelle. "I don't think so! **Sky God's below!''** Sherria called out as she unleashed a dark wind roar that was like Wendy's sky dragon roar, only was pitch black.

Dan quickly grabbed his shield with lightening fast reflects and blocks the attack, deflecting it into pieces as it went around the church. "Guess kids aren't quick learners, too bad''. Dan exclaimed with a smirk on his face as he placed his shield back on his back, having his arms crossed as the girls granted their teeth.

* * *

 **(Back with Natsu)**

"Oh Chill! Come out, come out wherever you''. Natsu practically singed to himself with a smirk as he continued searching through the ruins, searching for Chill with his sword still in his right hand.

Natsu has been searching for Chill for five minutes now, but so far no luck. He has been searching for Happy during his search for Chill, keeping his guard up. Natsu sniffed the air, searching for Chill's scent but the smell of the smoke from the candles was blocking him from smelling the Ice Dragon's scent.

Natsu just turned a corner before he gasped at seeing normal form Happy lying down on the ground, knocked out. "Happy!'' Natsu called out in concern as he ran towards his 'son', kneeling down on the ground and putting his sword down before picking him up and holding him carefully. "Happy, say something''. Natsu said in concern for his 'son', which Happy groaned a little before he opened his eyes to see his best friend.

"Hey Natsu…I beat Cooler''. Happy told Natsu in an exhausted tone, still very exhausted from the tough fight that he just endured. "Well done Happy, leave the rest to me''. Natsu told Happy with a smile on his face as he stood up, still holding Happy in his hands before he picked up his sword with his right hand.

"Let's get you back to the others''. Natsu told Happy, before he started walking away to find the others to leave Happy in their care. However, since Natsu's attention was focused on getting Happy help, he didn't notice Chill coming out of the shadows and started digging through the rubbles, getting Cooler out of the rubber.

* * *

 **(Back with Lucy's group)**

"Keep shooting at me, I dare ya! The only result you'll get is your own attack going right back at ya''. Dan taunted with a smirk on his face with his arms crossed, while Sherria was facing him with her hands covered in her sky god magic. "He's right, we can't use magic. Put it away Sherria''. Lucy told Sherria, making her grant her teeth as her magic disappeared.

"My love still needs work''. Sherria said to herself, her eyes shut in anger that she wasn't strong enough. "Oh Lucy''. Dan called out, getting Lucy's attention as she looked to see Dan holding his hands up in front of him. "Looks like we've got a chapel now, let's consummate our marriage in the presence of god!'' Dan called out as steam blew out of his nose. "WWWWWHHHHHAAAAA!'' Lucy shrieked out loud in fear, her eyes anime white in fear.

"I'm out of here!'' Lucy cried out as she ran as fast as she could from Dan. "Don't fight it!'' Dan cried out as he chased after Lucy. "Your love is not real!'' Sherria cried out as she leaped onto Dan's back, pushing him to the ground. Dan threw Sherria off him, drawing his spear and shield while he was at it with Sherria landing a few feet away from Dan.

"Don't just stand there, do something!'' Lucy called out in fear as she hid behind Michelle, who was next to Yukino. "We have to get him out of the building, that way we'll stand a chance''. Yukino told Lucy, watching the fight closely.

"Yukino's right. He doesn't know that the Clock piece is here, so we might have a chance''. Michelle said in agreement to what Yukino said. "And how do we do that!?'' Lucy snapped at Michelle and Yukino, afraid of Dan's craziness. Both Yukino and Michelle closed their eyes as they thought of an answer, before Michelle nervously looked at Lucy.

"Well I got an idea, but you might not like it Big sis''. Michelle told Lucy, getting her to look at her in confusion. "What are you suggesting, Michelle?'' Lucy asked Michelle what she was thinking about. "You act as bait''. Michelle told Lucy.

"Actually that might work. He seems so head over heels for you that he'll lose focus on everything else''. Yukino said with a surprised expression on her face at Michelle's plan. "Okay, but how am I gonna do that exactly?'' Lucy asked in wonder, wondering what she needs to do.

"Matrimony''. Michelle said with a happy expression face, making Yukino blush bright red with her hands in front of her mouth. "NOT HAPPENING!'' Lucy snapped at Michelle for even thinking that. "Lucy, I understand why you don't want to, but it's our only chance. Just look at Sherria, she's fighting even thought she doesn't have a chance''. Yukino told Lucy, looking at Sherria who was taking a step back from Dan.

Lucy looked and saw Dan slowly advancing towards Sherria, who looked scared and took a step back. "I'll do it''. Lucy declared, putting the needs of her friends over her own. "HHHHHRRRRRAAAAA!'' Dan gave out a battle cry as he leaped at Sherria, his spear out to kill. "DDDDAAAANNNN!'' Lucy called out, stopping Dan who was just a second away from piercing Sherria's face.

"Yes, my sweet honey''. Dan replied as he turned around, giving his best handsome face. Lucy was somehow in a sexy wedding outfit, which was a white bra, panties, glows and high heels. "Please take me away''. Lucy said in a soft tone, which Dan and Sherria looked at her with anime white eyes, making her sweet drop.

"You don't think he didn't fell for it''. Yukino whispered to Michelle, hoping that their plan worked. "Let's hope he fell for it''. Michelle replied to Yukino, hoping the same thing. Dan continued to stare at Lucy with a blush. "Oh yeah! Blast off!'' Dan called out as steam blew out of his nose, lifting him off the ground with everyone watching before he landed back on his feet. "Love me''. Dan exclaimed, before he started running towards Lucy, who started playfully running away.

"Ahahaha! Catch me if you can, darling''. Lucy said playfully as she ran away from Dan, who continued chasing her. "Oh you know I will, buttercup''. Dan said happily as he chased after Lucy happily. "Now's our chance!'' Michelle called out in joy at seeing their plan work. "One problem…I don't think we're gonna need to do anything''. Sherria said with a nervous smile, getting Michelle and Yukino confused at what she said.

Dan was smiling as he chased after Lucy, before he felt a weight on his spear, getting him to look over his right shoulder to see that Natsu was the cause who had his right leg on his spear. Happy was on Natsu's head, giving Dan the 'birdie' finger. "When we were fighting a few minutes ago, I was perfectly calm''. Natsu started to say with a smirk as he held up his right fist, which was covered in darkish blue energy.

"But the moment you tried to touch Lucy was the moment you dug your grave. Romeo!'' Natsu called out as he pulled his right fist out with Romeo a few feet behind him, fireballs in both his hands. "Take my power, Natsu!'' Romeo called out as he threw the two fireballs that merged with the darkish blue energy, causing it to turn into darkish blue fire.

" **Flaming Apocalypse Dragon's Destructive Fist!''** Natsu roared out as he punched Dan with his magic covered fist, sending him flying straight into the crest on the church's wall, smashing it and covering Dan in rubble smoke, before he fell to the ground with his eyes pure white.

"And that's how we do it Dragon style!'' Romeo called out with a smirk, before he grabbed his sides in pain from his battle against Chill. "My little firefly!'' Sherria called out in concern as she rushed to Romeo's side, using her healing magic to start healing him.

"What the hell was that?! Wearing some kind of wedding outfit!'' Natsu demanded to know what was Lucy doing, wearing that outfit. "We had no choice, his shield could have destroyed the church!'' Lucy replied to Natsu, back in her normal clothes and trying to give an explanation on what he saw.

Before the conversation could continue, a light got everyone's attention as they looked to see the big clock part that they came for was the cause. "It's the Clock piece!'' Yukino called out in surprise to see the clock piece. "It was hidden behind the wall the whole time''. Michelle said in surprised.

"Looks like we found what we came here for''. Romeo said with a smirk as he stood up fully healed from his fight with Chill. "You were so brave, my little firefly''. Sherria said to Romeo with a bright smile as she wrapped her arms around his left hand, making Romeo blush. "We're not out of the frying pan yet. Chill is still around here, still up and kicking''. Natsu told his comrades that Chill was still here and could fight.

"Sorry guys, he was just too powerful''. Romeo said in disappointment that he couldn't defeat Chill. Romeo felt someone ruffle his hair, getting him to look and see that it was Natsu. "You fought with honour and with everything you got. Stay here with the girls, I'll go look for him''. Natsu told Romeo before he leaped out of the hole of the church, going to look for Chill again.

Everyone stared at where they last saw Natsu, before they went back to staring at the clock piece. "The only problem how we're going to get it out of here''. Happy said, having no idea how to get the clock piece out of here. "Happy's right, how are we gonna get this clock thing out of here?'' Romeo asked on how they'll get this clock piece out of this church.

* * *

 **(Back with Natsu)**

"Chill! Get your ass out here and take your ass kicking like a man! ...Or like a Dragon Slayer teenager…'' Natsu called out as he walked around the ruins, searching for Chill, who was still hiding from him. "Surprise, jackass!'' Natsu heard Chill's voice was above, making him widen his eyes in surprise.

Natsu quickly grabbed his sword and draw it out of its scabbard, before swinging it to block Chill's ice sword, who was above the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer.

"Back off!'' Natsu growled as he easily pushed Chill away, sending the Ice Dragon Slayer flying before he landed on his feet a few feet away from Natsu with his ice sword crumbled into a million pieces. "Awww nuts. That was my favourite shape sword''. Chill complained, looking at the millions of pieces that used to be his sword in his hands.

"Word of advice; get a real sword because an Ice sword will just crumble sooner or later. So, what Romeo said was true, you can go Dragon Force at will''. Natsu said as he looked at Chill's scales, making the Ice Dragon Slayer smirk as he was covered in a white aura.

"That's right. I admit that it was impressive that a fake could actually force me into using Dragon Force''. Chill told Natsu; still impressed that Romeo could force him into using Dragon force like he did. "From what I know, it isn't very normal for Dragon Slayers to be use Dragon force whenever they want. So, mind telling how can you use Dragon Force like that?'' Natsu asked Chill on how he could use Dragon Force at 'will' like that.

"It was a gift from my mother, the Ice Dragon Queen Krystal. She gave me a droop of her blood so that I will be able to access Dragon Force whenever I want''. Chill told Natsu before he leaped at him with his right fist covered in ice. "And it's with Dragon Force that I'll defeat you!'' Chill called out with a smirk on his face, before his eyes widened.

Chill stopped in front of Natsu, gasping out blood before he looked down to see Natsu's right fist in his gut. "But…how''. Chill gasped out, before he collapsed to the ground with Natsu stepping aside. "Dragon Force is a Dragon Slayer's most powerful transformation, but it doesn't mean you're unbeatable. During our last fight, I just used 25% of my power, and your Dragon Force is only worth 40%''. Natsu told Chill with narrowed eyes.

Chill didn't reply since he was knocked out, making Natsu sigh in disappointment that Dragon Force couldn't make him fight serious. "Train harder and come back one day to face me''. Natsu told Chill before he began walking away, leaving the Ice Dragon Slayer alone.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile with Lisanna's group)**

Currently with Lisanna, she was underwater in her Mermaid take-over, wearing only a blue bra searching for the clock piece that her group came for. In her Mermiad take-over form, she had a white mermaid tail, which was the whole change when she was in her mermaid take-over.

Lisanna swam around underwater before she found a plug in the water, making her look confused before she swam over to it and pulled it off. The water started plummeting into the whole.

Outside, which was a nice forest with lots of ponds, the water started sinking. At the edge of the pond was Mira, Elfman and Human Form Snowy. Only Mira and Human form Snowy were in white bikinis and panties, while Elfman was in green shorts. "Hey check it out, the lake is shrinking!'' Elfman called out in surprise, pointing at the now empty lake.

"Mamma must have found something''. Snowy said in surprise as she, Mira and Elfman made their way down and towards Lisanna, who was waiting for them in her normal form, with a white swimming skirt. "Look!'' Snowy called out, pointing at something behind Lisanna, getting everyone to turn around to see an orange grb of some kind.

"Good work sis, you found it''. Mira praised Lisanna for finding the Clock piece that they were looking for. "Thanks, but let's get out of here before members of the Legion platoon show up''. Lisanna thanked her older sister for her kind words.

"I'll get it!'' Elfman declared as he went and pulled the orb out of the rock it was stuck to, before he threw it to the ground. "Careful, that thing could break if we're not careful with it''. Snowy told Elfman to be gentler with the orb. "Oh not her!'' Elfman called out with widen eyes, getting the girls confused before they turned to look at the direction that Elfman was looking at.

"Thanks a lot big guy. I should thank all four of you for helping get the clock piece without like, having to get wet''. Mary Hughes thanked the four Fairy Tail wizards with a smirk, holding her curse wooden hand with her right hand with the clock piece in front of her feet.

"Isn't she…?'' Snowy asked as he tried to remember Mary Hughes. "That annoying girl from the Legion platoon''. Elfman answered Snowy on who Mary Hughes is. "How did you find us!'' Mira demanded to know how Mary Hughes found them.

"I followed you here. It was easier for you guys to find the clock piece. And like, totally steal it. Right out from under you. I'm like, totally like a genius. Although technically I guess it was Samuel's idea''. Mary Hughes explained how she found them and her plan to steal the Clock piece.

"Ha, four against one! Nice strategy!'' Elfman called out as he charged at Mary Hughes, using his take-over magic to change his right hand into his 'Black Bull' transformation. "Ha!'' Mary Hughes chuckled as she waved her stick and next thing everybody knew, Elfman smashed the ground in front of his sisters and Snowy with his transformed arm, making the Fairy Tail members widen their eyes in surprise.

"Shit! I forgot!'' Elfman cursed at himself for forgetting Mary Hughes' magic. "You can try to fight it, but its not gonna help ya. There's like, nothing you can do. So long as I have this, there's no way you losers can win. You four are like, totally my puppets''. Mary Hughes said with a smirk on her face, while the four Fairy Tail members glared at Mary Hughs.

* * *

 **(Back with Natsu)**

Back with Natsu, he was currently walking back to the church that he left the others in, looking down in disappointment that Chill wasn't strong enough to puss him. He turned a corner and found the whole he left and walked up to it, before he blinked at what he saw inside.

Inside the church, he saw Dan up and awake chasing Lucy, who looked freaked out again with the others relaxing. "He's a dead man''. Natsu growled in anger at the sight of Dan chasing after Lucy. Natsu than leaped towards Dan, kicking him in the left check and sending him straight into the wall, knocking him out early.

"Natsu!'' Lucy called out in relief at seeing the Apocalypse Dragon Slayer, who didn't look at her, cracking his knuckles and walking towards the knocked out Dan. "I'm gonna teach this one a most painful lesson''. Natsu growled out as he cracked his neck.

"You will do no such thing, Apocalypse Dragon''. A familiar voice called out before the church started rumbling, making Natsu narrow his eyes as he knew who that voice belongs to. "What the!'' Romeo called out in surprise as he and Sherria woke up from their nap.

"So the old man came here, huh. Saves me the trouble of searching for him''. Natsu said with a smirk on his face, right before that giant red octopus smashed through the front door. Standing on top of the octopus was Byro, who was holding the clock piece that Michelle delivered to Lucy in his left hand, while holding his staff with his right.

"I expected Chill and Cooler to have been able to deal with you, but seems as though I'll have to take care of it''. Byro exclaimed, glaring down at the smirking face of Natsu. "Make it easy on yourself old timer and hand over that Clock hand, or else''. Natsu requested that Byro gave what he stole back, slamming his right fist into his left palm.

"I warn you, you'll live to regret it''. Byro replied darkly to Natsu, giving a warning to him. "It'll take more than a threat to scare me away''. Natsu replied to Byro with a smirk as Romeo, Sherria and Human Form Happy stood by Natsu's side, ready to fight Byro.

* * *

 **And done, that took way too long. I promise to be much faster for next chapter. Anyway, should Natsu also fight God Serena after the Grand Magic Games after he becomes a Dragon as well and should he learn the truth about himself from Zeref sooner as well. Leave a review please.**


End file.
